So it Turns Out
by SmileySky94
Summary: The winx and specialists have all been married and are now living their lives with their loved one. But they soon find out that things don't always turn out as expected. And with a surprise on the way, can they manage? All characters included,R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Moment in Time

Who would have said this would be my future. I used to be a young 16 year old girl who lived on earth, who didn't know she was adopted, and let alone know that she had magical powers. Who would have thought that I would end up attending a school for fairies, graduating, meeting my real parents and marrying a king.

I'm Bloom. I'm only 20 years old; queen of Eraklyon and Sparx (Pretty young for a queen huh?) and I'm happily married to my king Sky.

"Sweetheart?" Sky says poking his head through the door. "Is everything all right? Looks like you spaced out for a minute there". He says.

I smile at him. He is so sweet.

"Yea Sky, I'm fine", I woke up not so long and up until now I've just been sitting up in bed.

Sky came over to me with a large tray of food. I've been a bit worried lately. About keeping our kingdom lively, being a good and rightful queen…and something else. After about 8 months of our marriage, Sky's mom brought up a topic that neither Sky nor I were very fond of. My getting pregnant and giving them the heir to the throne and the grandson they've always wanted.

Seeing my not so positive reaction, Sky's mom and dad said they understood if we wanted to wait a little while longer, but I'm pretty sure that the queen made emphasis on the word _little_. She understands though.

"Bloom, what are you thinking so much about?" Sky asked me smiling. He can see right through me.

"I was just thinking about what your parents told us the other day", I said.

"Oh you mean about you getting pregnant?" He asked, already knowing.

"Yea, Sky what do you think about it?" I asked him, I wasn't really sure about his opinion.

"Well, we're going to have kids, we know that's for sure. But, well I don't know. I mean we've been married for only a year- almost a year and a half-, and we're still pretty young so I guess we could wait. But you being pregnant would be exciting." He said, he leaned in and kissed my lips softly. Sky would make a great father that I knew. I also know that even though he wouldn't mind waiting, he also wanted to have a baby, don't get me wrong, I also want to have one.

The food looks delicious, but I don't think I can eat. Strange. Other than that, everything's is calm. We haven't really had any new enemy's and I'm hoping it stays that way. Hoping.

"Bloom, we should probably start getting dressed, I know you like sleeping late but we said we would go to Solaria to see Stella and Brandon remember?" He said.

"Yea I remember Hun, I'll get dressed in a minute". I said. Sky smiled. We're both still in our nightclothes. Sky is wearing red sweat pants. He has no shirt. His chest is so warm. He walked out of the room to get something from downstairs. We're going to Stella's to pay her a visit, which we haven't done for the past week, but Stella, the rest of the girls and I are all so close, as are Brandon and Sky and all the other guys. But she's the closest so we see her more. But the whole group including Sky and I get together on weekends.

I'm so excited about seeing Stella. She and Brandon got married about a month or two after Sky and I did. Stella is also taking very good care of her kingdom, and Brandon is a knight, and due to his job, he and Stella visit us at Eraklyon also, every now and then.

As I'm taking off my nightclothes, Sky walks in. I blush slightly. Sure we've been married for about a year, but I still blush a little when he sees' me naked. He just smiles at me, not taking his eyes off. I laugh a little. I just keep getting dressed and pretend not to notice, although it's inevitable. After a little while I look straight at him, he just smiles,

Looks at me one more time, raises his eyebrows and continues to get changed, smiling.

We both get dressed and we walk downstairs to leave the palace.

Flora and Helia? Yea they're married too; they got married at the end of last year, 2 months after Sky and me, and Stella and Brandon. They're living happily in Flora's realm, The Fifth moon of Marigold. The last I heard, Flora was going to be teaching at alfea, a class that involves nature and how to communicate with it.

Which reminds me, Sky's also teaching at red fountain, sword fighting. He's so good at what he does. After all he was always assigned to many missions along with some of the other guys at red fountain. Me? I'm teaching at alfea, I'm not an official teacher like Sky; it's only an internship. Depending on how it goes, it will be permanent. I give lessons on how to fully release and control one's power, like the classes I was given by professor Avalon and Griselda. Only Sky, Flora and I teach. As you can already predict, Timmy and Tecna work with technology. Timmy works partially in science and has made some discoveries, but all in all they have both come up with a lot of new inventions and gadgets.

Musa? Working on her singing career, one album so far. Riven and all the rest of us are being really supportive of her. Oh and by the way, they were married 1 month after Flora and Helia. Riven was very nervous about proposing although he so badly wanted too. But he did. And now they're married living in Riven's realm. They bought a palace there. Riven does a lot of leva bike racing, the rest of the guys join his sometimes.

And Layla and Nabu? They were the first to get married since it had already been arranged; Sky and I were married a little after them. Layla loves surfing; she gives lessons at the beach in tides sometimes, Nabu doesn't have a specific hobby. But being a magician, he trains a lot and practices using his magic.

Hope you like my new story. I'll still be updating the other one. Please Review.

(This story will get a lot better).

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	2. Symptoms

**Chapter 2:**_**Symptoms **_

_**Solaria**_

We're on our way to Solaria right now. I'm feeling a bit strange. Light headed. I'm sure its nothing at all. Sky's sitting next to me, neither one of us is saying anything.

We haven't changed too much since we graduated and got out of our teen years. I'm 20, Sky's 21. He still has shoulder length blonde hair, shining blue eyes, a gorgeous smile, but he 's gotten stronger, and a bit taller. I still have long red hair (Although I curled it a bit. I kind of look like my birth mother, queen Miriam, a younger version anyway). I've also gotten taller, and my powers have improved so much. I guess that's changed.

"Bloom?" Sky says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answer.

"We're almost there, oh and I wanted to ask you, I noticed you didn't really eat much this morning, everything alright?" He asks me. Oh he noticed.

"Yea, its just I wasn't feeling too hungry, but I did take a few bites, it tasted really good". I tell him. He gives me a smile and takes my hand.

"Okay then" He smiles. I love his smile.

Just as we're landing, I kiss him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asks grinning.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" I ask smiling, but wanting to laugh. He answers by kissing my lips.

"No", Sky says after we end the kiss. We both start laughing.

When we finally reach Stella's palace, and she catches sight of me, she lets go of Brandon's hand and runs over to hug me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

Sky and Brandon hug. Then they excuse themselves because Brandon has something to show Sky.

Stella showed me around her palace, its beautiful. Our palace in Eraklyon is also beautiful, but this palace is just so _Stella-ish_. She has a great sense of fashion.

"So what's new darling? Everything all right in Eraklyon?" Stella asks casually.

"Everything is alright, I mean, I love having Sky around all the time, even though we both have jobs and duty's, we do spend a lot of time together".

"That's great, oh, I don't think you've heard the news". She tells me.

"What are you talking about? What news?" I ask her. What's she talking about.

"Okay so you really haven't heard. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are starting trouble again. And you'd think we had seen the last of them once we graduated, gosh".

"Oh no, those witches never get tired of causing trouble, what have they done this time?" I ask Stella. I can't believe it. I mean, we graduate, we move out of magix, and they still give us a headache. I wonder if they'll ever stop.

"Attack one of the realms, I keep forgetting which one though, but something tells me that we are going to have to get together and become the winx club again" Stella says. And I have a strong feeling that she's right. We need to revive the winx club. Why do I feel so excited all of a sudden? For some reason, I feel lightheaded- again. This is strange. I feel so dizzy that I almost fall on Stella.

"Darling are you okay?" She asks me worried.

"Yea, I'm fine don't worry" I tell her, am I really?

A while later all of us had lunch. It was great. We stayed a little longer until Sky and I thought it was time for us to leave, so we did. Stella was strong enough to let us go. She is so funny. So we got back on the ship and headed towards Eraklyon. Plus I had to sleep early; tomorrow I had to go back to magix to teach at alfea. And Sky to red fountain. We got there, and the dizzy feeling went away, we both went to sleep early.

Alfea

At alfea the next day, I was pretty excited. I love coming back here. It brings back so many memories of when the girls and I attended this school. I miss it and I'm glad to be teaching here. I can't wait until Flora starts teaching here too. I walk into the class and the students are all seated. One of them really has a sense of humor and makes a joke causing everyone to laugh, her name is Amanda, and she reminds me of Stella. She's a really happy kid. I feel…dizzy. I don't understand what's happening to me, but it can't be happening now. Not while I'm about to give the class.

"Are you okay Ms.Bloom?" I hear one of them ask me. But I can't answer back. I breathe in deep and close my eyes for a minute. Then everything goes black.

Sorry it took me a while to update, I'll update again depending on how many reviews I get. I hope this chapter is good and you enjoyed it. Please review, and for the person that did review thank you so much, and I'm glad you liked this story very much.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	3. Say What?

I breathe in deep and close my eyes for a minute

_I breathe in deep and close my eyes for a minute. Everything goes black._

**Chapter 3**: _**Say what?**_

I open my eyes slowly, not really knowing where I am. As I awake, I realize that I am lying on the couch in Ms. Faragonda's office with a blanket over me.

"Bloom honey, are you okay?" I hear Sky say. Then I realize that he's sitting in a chair next to me holding my hand.

"Sky?" I ask, still finding myself in utter confusion.

"Bloom, do you remember what happened?" Ms. F asks me. She's sitting at the end of the couch. She looks quite concerned.

"I…I'm not sure", I tell her. Sky is holding my hand the entire time.

"I remember that I was about to give the class, and…and that's it". I say.

"Ms. Faragonda called me over as soon as you fainted", Sky says, with the same look of worry.

"I don't understand why that happened, I felt fine", I say to them both.

"Don't worry, I've called Ms.Ofelia, she will be here in a few moments". Ms. F says.

After about five minutes, Ms.Ofelia was in Ms. Faragonda's office. She told me that I had to take a blood test to find out what was wrong. Both she and Sky helped me sit up so she could take my blood.

"Sky, does Saladin mind that you're here?" I ask him, remembering that he has classes to teach.

"Oh I explained the situation to him, he understands. There is another teacher replacing me for the time being, I think its codatortra, today was his day off, but he didn't mind substituting the class at all", Sky says.

"Oh that's good, it was very nice of him to take over for a while", I say.

After Ms.Ofelia is done taking my blood, and leaves again to analyze it, which wont take too long because she uses magic, I lie back down, still feeling a bit dizzy. Sky pulls the blanket up to my neck.

"Oh Bloom, that reminds me, after we brought you up here, Griselda offered to stay with the students until you felt better", Ms.Faragonda tells me.

"Really? That's great, thank you both". I say.

"Bloom, sweetie what did you eat this morning?" Sky asks stroking my hair.

"Oh you know, pancakes, a banana or two, waffles", I tell him.

"Well by the sound of it, it seems as though you've had a very good breakfast, so I highly doubt that was the cause of your passing out Bloom", Ms Faragonda says again.

Just then Ms.Ofelia walks in with a very big smile on her face.

"Well Ms. O, is there something wrong with me?" I ask. Ms. 'O' used to be Stella's nickname for her. But Ms.Ofelia never really minded. In fact she kind of seemed to like the nickname.

"Oh nothing is wrong my dear…Queen Bloom, king Sky congratulations, your expecting a baby!"

"What?" I ask.

"Really?" Sky asks her again, a tone of excitement in his voice.

"Yes really, oh this is wonderful", Says Ms.Ofelia.

"Oh yes, it truly is" Ms.Faragonda pitches in.

Then we look at each other. Its not that we don't _want_ a baby, its just that we didn't _expect_ it.

"Oh my God this is great Sky!" I say. Sky smiles a smile wider than any I've ever seen. I laugh.

"I can't believe it! We're going to be parents, Bloom", He says. I look at him and smile warmly. He seems so happy, almost like a child. I can't wait to tell everyone the news. I'm pretty sure the loudest people will be Sky's parents once they find out, oh boy.

In Solaria

"Brandon, the girls just called, the witches just landed another attack, in another realm, now we're really going to have to do something about them, we cant just allow them to continue attacking realms". Stella said.

"I know sunshine, I heard it on the news this morning, seems like their looking for more spotlight then trouble",

"Yea, but for some reason we can't get in touch with Bloom, Flora said that Bloom would be teaching at alfea today, we called her cell phone at the time when she would supposedly finish teaching but no answer".

"Did you try Sky phone?" Brandon asked helpfully.

"No, but good idea shnookums" Stella said kissing his cheek. Brandon kissed hers back.

Later that afternoon, Sky and I left to Eraklyon. I didn't give class after Ms. O gave us the news because they both suggested that I get some more rest, and if I felt better, I could come back and teach tomorrow. Once we got there, we ate (boy was I hungrier than ever), took showers, changed into our nightclothes and went into the dining room where we found Sky's parents. I put a hand on my stomach as we walked in and sat across from them. I decided to let Sky do most of the talking.

"Hello son, Bloom", greet the former king and queen of eraklyon.

"Mom, dad, Bloom and I have something we want to tell you" He says, looking at me. I nod, not taking my hand away from my stomach, which his parents have all ready seemed to notice but still haven't caught on.

"Well, what is it Sky?" Asks his mom, now looking worried.

"Okay, Bloom is pregnant, we're going to be parents", He says, with the same look he had on this afternoon.

"Oh my God!" She yells, I laugh happily.

"Congratulations you two! This is excellent, we should celebrate", says Sky's dad. 

"This is so exciting" The queen says again.

"Thank you, Sky and I are pretty excited ourselves", I say.

Sky's dad takes out wine to celebrate; the only time when Sky or I ever drank wine was to at our wedding to celebrate, and only about 2 or 3 glasses.

"He fills 3 glasses with wine, and fills the fourth glass with soda, knowing that now since I'm pregnant, I cant drink. I laugh again.

"I can't drink wine, thank you for the soda", we all start laughing.

I can't wait. Wait to buy clothes for our baby, or the crib, or have a baby shower, or start thinking of names…well there's a whole long list of things I can't wait for.

After the celebrating, when Sky and I are going to bed, my cell phone starts to ring. I pick up. It's Stella and she doesn't sound too happy.

"Where were you Bloom? We've been trying to locate you all day" She whines on the phone.

"What do you mean 'we' Stella? And what's wrong?"

"By 'we' I mean the girls and I and I don't know if you've heard but the trix have made yet another attack, and well, we're going to take some action and stop them", She says all in one breath.

"Yea I heard, Sky told me about the trix, oh and there's something I have to tell you, Stella I'm pregnant", I quickly took the phone away from my ear.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant, girl congratulations. That is so great!" She says pretty loudly.

In the background I hear Brandon say, "She is? That's great".

"Thanks Stel, and about stopping the trix, I think it's a great idea, we can't let them hurt anyone else," I say. We continued to talk for about another 15 minutes and then we hung up to go to sleep. After all I still have to teach at alfea tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be a great day; I'm going to tell everyone the news, my parents, the rest of my friends. It'll be great. I know it.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I made this chapter longer. Next chapter will be better. Thanks for reviewing. Please continue reviewing and I will try to update as soon as I can. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	4. Preparing to Fight

Chapter 4: What Time is it

**Chapter 4:** _**Preparing to Fight**_

(3 months have passed)

I 'm at Alfea right now, well, actually I'm just _getting_ there. I'm taking the bus this morning, 'no using portals' for me, at least not for a while. Ms.Ofelia says that portal using isn't very good when a woman is pregnant. So I'm not using portals anymore. Even if I were to use them, Sky would probably be furious, he's really careful about everything I do these days. Now that I'm pregnant he worries a whole lot more. He makes sure that I get enough rest and don't do too much work, he calls me to my cell phone on his lunch breaks, and sometimes I call him, although I find that to be very sweet. I like all the attention.

I finally arrive at alfea. Three moths ago I told the rest of the girls and my parents (the adoptive parents and my birth parents) the news about my pregnancy. It was almost insane how much they screamed when they found out. They were all so happy. We talked for hours and hours on the phone later. After that, Sky and I began planning things like clothes, the baby's room, the crib and things like that.

"Good morning Bloom" Ms.Faragonda says smiling as I enter through the doors.

"Good morning Ms.Faragonda" I answer back with a smile.

As I begin walking up the stairs I start to feel tired. This stomach of mine isn't too big. But it's growing. Ughhh. Then I remember: _This is nothing; I still have 6 months to go._

"Bloom, do you need help?" Ms. F asks. I can feel my cheeks burn, turning hot pink. But I really need the help.

"Yea, please" I tell her; she comes over to me, takes my arm gently and helps me up the stairs. Ms. F is a lot older than me, almost more than twice my age. And she's helping me up the stairs…ironic. Not that I'm not grateful, because I totally am.

Once we're at the top of the stairs, I smile at her gratefully, thank her, than go to the classroom. My cheeks are still pink, but they're like that almost all the time now, probably because of the pregnancy. I haven't seen Flora yet. She's been teaching at alfea officially for the last 2 months. Sky was very happy to know that she would be at alfea with me because that would mean that she could keep an eye out for me. Does he worry a lot or what? Although I can't blame him, I get tired so often while walking up the stairs or any other small job, so sometimes he has to carry me, (relaxed anyone? Totally)

"Bloom!" Flora says as I run into her in the hallway.

"Flora hey! What's up?" I ask.

"I talked to Techna this morning and she says that we'll have to take action soon, we're going to have to attack the trix", she tells me.

"I'm sure we'll be ready, and we'll take them down like we used to", I tell her with a determined tone of voice.

"Sweetie, do you think that it's okay for you to fight in your condition?" She asks. Oh wait! _Can_ I fight? I'm 3 months pregnant!

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I'm not sure that Sky will agree." I tell her. Truthfully, I don't think he'll even want to consider it.

"I'll ask him about it", I tell her. I can tell that she's not sure about me fighting either. But she doesn't say anything about it.

"Okay sweetie, if you need anything, Ill be downstairs, on the second floor in the lab", She says smiling sweetly, then walking away.

Red fountain

(Sky's POV)

"I don't know Sky, are you really going to let Bloom fight?" Brandon asks me.

"Of course not!" I answer a little louder than I intended.

"Okay, I'm just asking…" He says.

"I'm sorry, its just, you know how determined Bloom is. I know that she'll want to help the girls in that fight, and I'd hate to get her upset, but I just can't let her go out there and fight. Its too dangerous". I explain.

"You're right, if it were Stella, I would probably react the same way". Brandon says.

I love Bloom, and I know that she wants to be in this battle, but I can't allow it. How could I let her go out there knowing that the trix are now stronger than they were a couple of years ago. Although Bloom always took them down, she always was very strong. Bloom has also gotten stronger than she was back then, but she's pregnant now…3 months pregnant! Not only that but the trix can now combine their powers, and become one. Megatrix. I'll have to talk to her. I love her. And I won't allow anything to happen to her or my son (or daughter…).

_**Alfea**_

(Bloom's POV)

As I'm teaching my class, the students are better behaved then they were when I wasn't pregnant, wow. Who knew I'd have to be pregnant to have a well-behaved class, funny. Amanda, (who by the way still reminds me of Stella), clowns around a little less, and helps me out a bit more, so sweet. I don't know what I'm going to do when it comes time to give the class outside of alfea and give demonstrations using my powers. If I can't fight, I doubt that I'll be allowed to give demonstrations, or have one on one matches with these kids. This is going to be so hard…

Later that night, I came back to Eraklyon with Sky, after having dinner. We sat at the edge of our bed, and then he says "I know that soon you'll have to take your classes outside of the school, and since Flora also has some classes of her own to give, maybe I can go over to alfea and help you out. I mean most of the students at alfea all ready know me…actually they all do…" He says, I laugh quietly.

"That is so sweet of you Sky" I say and kiss him softly on the lips, but it doesn't stop there because he opens the kiss, and puts both hands on my back making it deeper. We stay like that for a few minutes, until I feel that I can no longer breath, hello? I'm suffocating here! So I pull away.

"What's… the matter?" Sky says panting for air.

"You're not the only one who's out of breath," I say smiling at him.

He smiles back. I'm about to ask him about me helping the girls out in that battle against the trix and possibly…a new unknown enemy. But why ruin the moment, right?


	5. Let's Run the Show

Chapter 5: Lets Run the Show

**Chapter 5:** _Lets Run the Show_

It's only been about a week later, I still can't get myself to ask Sky about me fighting in this battle. I know that I should stop putting it off for later because I'm going to ask him about it eventually. But if he decided that I shouldn't, then I wont. But then again…I'll put a lot of 'pretties' before the word 'please' just in case that he'll say yes.

I'm so happy for Stella and Brandon. Stella says that for their 2-year anniversary, Brandon said that he's taking her to a place in Eraklyon, which is totally romantic, he won't tell her exactly where though. But he said it's beautiful and Stella is totally excited.

Right now, I'm at home, in Eraklyon. It's Saturday, so today there are no classes and we don't have to teach. I'm just sitting up in bed watching T.V. Suddenly I see Sky walk into the bedroom with a large tray of food in his hands.

"Oh Sky, is all that food for me?" I ask. Wow, I'm so hungry.

"Of course it is, but some of it is also for me", he says. Oh right, he hasn't had breakfast yet either. I'm so hungry that I guess I forgot. I feel my face turn slightly red. But Sky laughs.

"Don't worry, there's enough for both of us- or should I say the three of us?" he says smiling.

"That's right, I'm eating for two now", I say laughing. And since I am now eating for two, I am so hungry! I start pinching my fork into pancakes; I grab two, and immediately start to jam them into my mouth. Sky who was also eating pancakes, stares at me in awe.

"Did you make these?" I ask him.

"No, actually the cook did. Do you like them?" He asks me. Do I like them? I love them!

"Yea! These are great", and I quickly drink some juice, then I begin to slow down on my eating. I notice that Sky's just looking at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing, you look lovely", he simply states.

"Really? Even if my hair is all messy and I'm still in pajamas, and I probably have maple syrup all around my mouth?" I ask him giggling.

"Of course, you look great", he says, and then he starts to laugh as he takes a napkin and wipes the syrup off my mouth.

"I wonder if Sky Jr. will like pancakes? I'm sure he will," He says. I look at him.

"Sky Jr.?" I almost want to laugh; he can be so cute sometimes.

"Yea, well, you see, I've been thinking of some names that the baby can have incase he's a boy, I'm not sure about any girl names though".

"I haven't really thought of any names, but if it's a boy, Sky Jr. sounds like a great name" I tell him smiling. He then takes a fork of pancake and feeds it to me. I open my mouth and take the pancake in. This is one great morning.

Later that afternoon, all the girls came to eraklyon with their guys. Brandon and Stella walked in through the palace doors first, Stella's arm linked into Brandon's.

"After you sunshine", he said, as Stella walked ahead of him. She smiled and thanked him. Musa said they had just come from seeing Riven's great-grand parents, which are really old and, well, no one knows how much longer they'll last. According to Riven, his great- grand parents were arguing about who invented the first backyard (hilarious, right?) Since Riven's great-grand parents are very old, they don't remember a lot of things, and not remembering who invented the backyard, or the fact that a backyard wasn't really 'invented', says a lot.

"So, you guys how have you been?" Layla asks us.

"Oh we've been great, how about you and Nabu?" I ask her.

"Same", she answers smiling. Then she asks if she can talk to me in private for a little bit. Once we are a little distant from the rest of the group, she says,

"So did you ask Sky?" I knew right away what she was talking about.

"No not yet. I don't know what he'll say", I told her.

"Well, can you tell him soon? We want to start getting ready but we cant until we're sure that you'll be in it".

"Okay, I'll ask him tonight. In fact right now, the sooner the better, right?" I ask her hoping for a positive answer-

"Yea", -which I got.

"Thanks I'll ask him now", I say. We both walk inside. The girls and guys are all sitting in the living room, which is pretty big. They all turn to look and Layla and me as we walk in and take a seat.

"What took you guys so long?" Nabu asks.

"Oh nothing we were just talking about something, and um, what do you guys say if we look around the palace for a while- like see the gardens and stuff, you know?" She asks. Good thinking. That'll give me a chance to talk to Sky.

"That's a great idea, what do you say Bloom?" Flora says.

"Oh that's a very good idea, you guys go ahead, and Sky and I will catch up with you in a few minutes". I say. Sky gives me a confused look. I nod, trying to let him know that I'll explain shortly.

"Is everything okay?" He asks me once we're alone in the living room.

"Actually yea, everything's fine, but I need to talk to you about something", I say.

"Okay, what is it?" He asks. Okay here goes.

"Sky, what would you say if I wanted to fight in that battle that coming up really soon? I mean, the girls and I are very well trained, and we'll even train a little more, and they'll have my back during the whole fight and they'll even try to use a spell to weaken the trix so that I have more time to use my dragonfire and-"

During my entire plea, or should I say speech, Sky just sat there looking at the ground and then me. Me- then the ground. And by the look on his face, he didn't look too willing to let me fight. I might as well admit it now; the answer will be a clear, plain 'no'. I stop talking to check for a reaction- and I get none?

"Sky…" I say. What's wrong? I mean the least I would expect is a 'no'.

"Bloom, I think…" He says, it seems like he's trying to be a bit careful,

"I think not. I mean, you're pregnant now, which changes a lot. I know you and the girls' trained- and will train a lot, but there's no guaranteed that you wont get hurt. I think its better not to take that risk. Besides, the most important thing now is for you to rest, and you cant do that if you'll be training, now can you?" He says. Well, he does have a point. I sort of need to rest. Well…

"Yea, I guess your right", I pause, just incase he decides to change his mind, " I'm sure they can handle the trix without me". I finish, as we both get up from the couch ready to catch up with the others.

"I'm glad we had this talk and that you wont be in the battle Bloom, believe me, its for the best", he says smiling, while caressing my cheek, then kissing it. And yet again- it doesn't stop there. He starts kissing and nibbling my neck. I giggle, but then stop him.

"Sky stop- not now", I whine. He stops immediately.

"Why?" He asks, he looks disappointed, and sounds like a sad child, how cute.

"Well because we have guests over silly!" I remind him laughing. He sighs and smiles.

"Oh right, later then I guess", we both laugh, I take his arm and we both walk out of the living room.

_With the guys and girls. (Stella's POV)_

While the guys went to check out their levabikes, which only Helia, Riven and Brandon had brought, the girls had gone off their separate way into the garden. They all sat at a bench that was there.

"I wonder if Bloom was able to convince Sky to let her fight," Flora says.

"Yea, me too", I tell her. As much as I want Bloom to fight in that battle with us, my mind is somewhere else. Where is Brandon taking me! He is such a romantic person. For my birthday a couple of months back, after the party we had with all our friends and they had all left, he took me into the dining room where he had set up a candlelight dinner for the two of us. He had also put my favorite flowers in a vase on the table, and looked into my eyes every time he complimented me or said something sweet. He had said not to eat too much during the party and save room for later. It all made sense at that moment when he told me about his surprise dinner for us.

He took my hand and told me he loved me, and that I looked more beautiful than ever. I think the only thing I did was tell him 'I love you' back and kiss him. He was (correction: _is), _very romantic. I am so curious! But I guess I'll just have to wait and see what he has planned.

Just then, I see Bloom and Sky walk into the garden, Bloom's arm linked into Sky's. And they were smiling. Does this mean that Sky let her fight?

_Bloom's POV_

Once we get into the harden and spot the girls, I start walking over to them, just then Sky tells me that he wants to check up on what the guys are doing, so he leaves to look for them while I stay and talk to the girls.

"So? What did he say? Did he say yes?" Stella asks me quickly.

"Well…" I start saying, then hesitate.

"Well?" Musa asks with a helpless look on her face.

"I'm sorry you guys, but he thinks its better if I don't fight and just get some rest, since I'm three months- almost 4 months pregnant, sorry".

"Well what do we do now? There has to be a way to convince him sweetie", Flora says.

"Actually, I think he's right, Flo, besides, you guys can fight without me. Each of you are very strong", I tell them. I'm sure they can do it.

"Yea, but we're the winx club- the six of us", Techna adds.

"We are and will always be the winx club, but just for this once, it will have to be the five of you. But for the next fight- because there will probably be a next one, I will fight with you guys, and it'll be the six of us. Don't worry guys, we will always be together- always the winx club", I say reassuring them.

Yep, and we'll be with you during your pregnancy in the next-5 or 6 months", Stella says. We all start laughing. Now that that's settled, its time for them to start training and run this show.

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 5, and since I took a little long to update, I wrote a bit more than usual. I hope you guys like it. I added some more Stella and Brandon, if you want me to add more of a certain couple just let me know. I might do a little more Brandon/Stella in the next chapter as well as the other couples. Please continue reviewing. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	6. Plans

Chapter 6:

_**Chapter 6:Plans**_

So it's been about a week or two, the girls are still training. I sometimes join them and give them tips while they're at it. And in return, when they're done training they give me more food and help me out. I'm a lot hungrier now days.

"Hey Bloom, how'd ya like that hotdog?" Musa asks me.

"Oh it's delicious, thanks Muse". I say smiling.

"That's great sweetie", Flora says, grinning at how fast I'm eating. She's been pretty cheerful lately. She says that she and Helia are doing so well. He helps her out around the house a lot, and they're growing closer and closer; maybe even more than when they were dating. She told us a little while ago that she and Helia had been talking about having kids, of course not now, maybe in a few more months or a year. It all depends on how things go with their jobs and things like that. Flora seemed pretty excited when she told us about it. Helia feels the same.

"Guys I should probably get going," I tell them, "it's all ready 6: 30 P.M and Sky's probably wondering what happened to me." I explain. Sure I told him I was going to be with the girls, but now that I'm pregnant? Well, lets just say that somehow his mind wonders off to thinking that I gave birth in my fourth month and then got kidnapped or something like that. So I should really get going.

"Okay darling, we understand", Stella says.

So the girls take me back to eraklyon being that I cant get there myself either, and drop me off at the palace.

"Bloom, your back!" Sky says walking over to me, smiling.

"Yea, the girls were training, so I spent the afternoon with them helping out", I tell him. His smile suddenly fades.

"Are you saying that you were training too?" He says, a very small tone of anger in his voice- and worry.

"No, no! Not at all, just giving them suggestions and stuff, you know". Now he's more relaxed.

"Oh okay then". He hugs me and tells me that dinner is ready- and I'm hungry again! This is going to be one very chubby baby.

With Brandon and Stella

Stella got home a little before 7:00 P.m. Of course Brandon had all ready been waiting for her.

"Cupcake, where were you, I was beginning to worry", Brandon says as he walked over to greet her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Stella smiled. Brandon could be so sweet.

"Oh I was with the girls, we were training all afternoon, and I'm exhausted". Stella said, hugging him.

"I'm sure you'll feel all better after you take a hot bath and eat dinner", He says smiling, and then adds, "Oh, were you guys able to take Bloom with you?"

"Yes we were, we told Sky that she would only sit there and watch us, you know, give us a few suggestions when we need them". Stella says.

"Okay", he gave her another kiss on the lips, and Stella kissed him back.

"I missed you for the four or five hours that you were gone", Brandon says with a smirk. Stella laughs.

"Yea, I missed you too".

Bloom and Sky (Bloom's POV)

"Wow, this pregnancy is going by pretty fast," I say rubbing my stomach, which has become a bit bigger. It's already almost three weeks into my fourth month of pregnancy. In about 2 more weeks, it'll be my fifth month, and we'll have to go to the doctor to find out the gender of the baby, I'm so excited!

"Yep, it sure has", Sky, says, agreeing with me while also rubbing my stomach. He does that a lot lately- but I'm not complaining, I think it's very sweet.

"Sky, you were right the other day, even if we still don't know the gender of the baby we should still think of names and start buying things", I tell him.

"Okay, maybe this weekend we can turn one of the guest rooms into the baby's room", Sky suggests.

"Yea, and we can paint its room a beautiful color, how about paint it blue with clouds, like the sky", okay I think I'm a little too excited, but I can't help it. I want this baby to have a beautiful room and beautiful things!

"That sounds great!" Sky says, as he kisses my cheek.

Sorry this chapter is so short, next one will be better! God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	7. We'll Make it Through

Chapter 7: Difficult

_**Chapter 7:**_ **We'll make it through**

"Bloom", I hear Sky call me.

"Stella's on the phone, she wants to talk to you", he says. He's at the bottom of the stairs but doesn't really look up because he's busy looking at some request letters that he got from a couple of people of Eraklyon. We don't get them too often.

"Okay, I'll be right down hon.," I say to him from the top of the stairs.

'_Here goes_', I'm walking down the stairs, '_one step at a time, one step at a time', _I keep telling myself.

"Bloom?" Sky calls me again, actually looking up at me this time. He then picks up the phone, tells Stella to give me two minutes, and rushes up to help me. When he reaches me I'm still on the second step going down, so he picks me up in his arms and rushes down the stairs with me.

"You are so strong", I say to him. I mean seriously. He just picked me up, a six-month pregnant lady. I don't know if I was really hard to carry, but he didn't look like he went through too much trouble.

"Well, what can I say? I've been working out". He says grinning. Yea. Right. But he really is strong. When he finally puts me down and hands me the phone, I thank him and give him a soft kiss on the lips. Which he quickly responds to by wrapping his arms around me and kissing me back.

"Hello? Hello?" We hear Stella shouting on the other end of the phone.

"Oops", we both say blushing, then laughing. He goes back up the stairs to get something, while I talk to Stella.

"Oh sorry Stella, hi, what's up?" I say.

"Nothing, just calling to let you know that the fight might happen sooner than any of us thought, this week the trix attacked another realm", as I hear her words, I feel I strong pain in my stomach.

"Owww", I say very loud unconsciously. I hold my stomach.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Stella says on the other end.

"Yea, just that my stomach…" I pause for breath, "my stomach hurt, but I'm better now".

"Oh Bloom, I'm sorry, you're expecting a baby, and I'm here giving you bad news, I shouldn't…" I cut her off.

"No Stella, its fine really. Thank you for telling me",

"Well, you're welcome, but if Tec's calculations are correct, the next realm they'll attack is Musa's, and in a couple of days".

"What!" I say, once again, very loud.

"Stella, that cant be, they cant attack Musa's realm, I mean, in a couple of days? How is she taking it? Does she even know?" I say frantically.

"No, Techna called me early this morning, and told me to forward all of you while she got some things ready and calculated other things. But you have to stay calm Bloom! You know you can't be too worried in your condition!"

"That's going to be very hard for me right now, Stella, but…I'll try", I say. She has a point.

"Thank you", she says, sighing, "I'm going to call the rest of the girls, and well, lets all hope that Musa's takes it alright, talk to you later", she says, I say goodbye to her and hang up the phone.

_**Solaria**_** (Stella's POV)**

I called Bloom and the girls a little more than an hour ago, and yet I cant get myself to call Musa. She's going to be so upset. But I know that I have to call her and let her know. I'm sitting on the bed with the phone in front of me. Brandon walks in.

"Stella sunshine, I hate to see you like this", he says sitting next to me, while putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I know, but I can't help it. I mean, if I found out that Solaria was going to be attacked in only a few days, I'd be torn", I say, tears threatening to fall.

Brandon takes my chin in his fingers, and look into my eyes.

"I know, it would break my heart to know that too, but, you and the girls and Riven and…well, we'll all be there for her, for her and Riven. Just like I'm sure that they'd all be here for us if that happened to Solaria – God forbid".

I look at him and hug him tight. He always knows what to say to make me feel better.

"So I should call her now", I say, drying my eyes. Brandon kisses my cheek, and dries them for me gently with his thumb.

"Everything's going to be okay, princess", he says.

"What would I do without you?" I say. He grins.

"I love you", I say.

"I love you too princess", he says hugging me, then getting up from the bed to do something else. I pick up the phone, we're her friends and we're here to support her.

The Harmonic Nebula (Riven's POV)

I was never the romantic type. But all of that changed when Musa and I started to go out. She was always so sweet and patient with me. Right now, she's sitting on the couch crying. She got a phone call from Stella saying that our (mostly her) realm might be attacked soon, by the trix. That probably doesn't seem a too good a reason to cry. But she's worried, and she's got a lot going for her right now, like her singing career, and other things. I walk over to the couch where she's sitting and tell her to lie down, and then I get up, leave, and come back with a box of tissues, a warm blanket, and glass of water to calm her down.

While I'm putting the blanket over her, and helping her sit up. She begins to speak.

"Riven, what am I going to do? I want to do what's right for this realm, and I've only just begun to rule over these people and already an attack is about to be launched".

"Listen Musa, as soon as you began to rule, the people of this realm already liked you, and they put their trust in you. They did that for a reason", I tell her. I'm not sure where I'm going with this.

"What do you think that reason could be? I mean, look at me, I'm a mess, I'm crying all over the place when I should be strong and brave, you know". She says.

"Musa, that reason is…is that they see what you're really capable of. You may not see it now but they do, and so do I. I mean come on, remember how you took down Stormy that time at Red fountain when you were singing?" I say. I see her smile a little.

"Well, I guess you're right, Riv. You know what makes me feel even better?" She asks with a really cute expression on her face.

"What?" I ask grinning.

"That you're here with me", She says. I just look at her warmly for a minute. I'm sitting on the couch in front of her but I lean in closer and kiss her. After the kiss is over, I say,

"You know that I'll be here with you the whole way through", she smiles.

I'm sorry it took so long to update, Thank you for reviewing! : ) I got more reviews this time, and they're all great! I hope you like this chapter, I'll try to update soon. Please review, God Bless you all! : )

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	8. Together We Can

Chapter 8: "Drip Drop"

**Chapter 8:** _Together we Can_

I'm just wondering how Musa must be handling all this. One thing's for sure, she's not alone. A little while later, the phone rings, its Musa. But before I can even ask how she's doing, she tells me to go to the Harmonic Nebula-and fast. I knew what was going on.

"Sky!" I yell from the bottom of the stairs,

"I'm going to see Musa, I'll be back later". Now he comes rushing down the stairs.

"By yourself?" He asks looking bewildered and shocked. I smile.

"Yes, honey, by myself, why?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you", He states. What?

"Sky, you don't have to, really it's okay", I say.

"No, that's all right, I rather go with you, you know, to make sure you're okay". He looks at me with a very suspicious look on his face.

"I'm not going to fight behind your back you know?" I say, looking at him the same way.

"Oh I know, I just want to go with you". I sigh.

"Okay, lets go".

**(Fifth Moon of Marigold)** _(Flora's POV)_

I'm sitting in front of our garden, just thinking about what's been happening, praying for Musa to be okay. Then I hear Helia calling for me inside.

"Yes Helia?" I ask.

"Flora honey, Musa called, she said she wants you to go to the Harmonic Nebula, right now", He says.

"What? Did she say why?" I ask.

"No, that was all she told me", He says. I feel confused, maybe something is wrong, or not. I think Helia senses my confusion because he walks over and wraps his arms around me. He smells so good.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks caressing my cheek with his fingers while still hugging me.

"Just wondering what's going on with Musa, I hope that nothing bad is going on and that's why she called us. I'm just very worried about her". I explain. Helia looks at me nodding, letting me know that he understands.

"Flora I'm sure everything's fine, and even if not", he says, pausing to kiss my lips, "You guys, will help her out, I'm sure of it". He says. I look at him, he can be so sweet, and then I kiss him on the lips gently, like he kissed me.

"Sometimes you know exactly what to say to make me feel better you know that?" I say. He just laughs slightly.

" I know," He says, and we both laugh.

**Harmonic Nebula** _(Bloom's POV)_

Now we're all in Musa's house, at first we thought that she was very upset and just needed to see us. But it turns out to be much more than that. When we got there, people were fleeing and running everywhere. The trix had begun to attack. In the eagerness and rush to help Musa, I almost forgot about my big stomach (ironic huh?) and was getting ready to transform until someone grabbed my arm.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Sky asks me, also wrapping both his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Ummm, Sky, I forgot, I'm sorry, it's just that Musa needs help and I…" He cuts me off.

"I know, but the other girls can help", He says, still not letting me go. Okay, time to compromise.

"Lets make a deal", I say, I see his eyebrows go up, "Okay, if the girls fight and everything is going okay, I wont even make a move to help or anything, but if things aren't going so well, I'll attack once or twice without transforming", I say. Sounds fair to me.

"Well…Okay, but what if you attack and they try to attack you back?" He asks. I answer quickly.

"Then the girls will be there to protect me, and I'll put up a shield just in case", I say. He knows that I wont let this go, so he says,

"Oh alright", he says, I grin from ear to ear, jump on him and kiss him.

"Thank you Sky!" at first he didn't look too happy, but after the kiss, he had a little grin.

I walk over to Stella.

"Bloom, how are you feeling?" She asks.

"Good Stel, I think that Sky might just let me fight. Just not right now", I say smiling.

"Oh! What did you say? I need every detail!" She says a little too loud, she's so funny!

"We made a deal", I say.

"What deal?' She asks, but before I got to tell her, she had to leave.

The girls quickly transform and fly up with the trix. They are now up in the sky, but we can all still see them. All the guys seem worried about their girls, and Sky still has one arm around my waist and the other over my stomach.

_(Stella's POV)_

"What do you witches want with my realm!" Musa yells.

"Yea, why can't you just leave and stop causing all this damage", Layla adds.

"Why? I mean this is a beautiful realm, and may I add, very fun to destroy!" Icy yells.

"Besides, the fact that one of the winx girls is the queen of this realm only makes it more fun!" Darcy adds, and all three of them begin to laugh.

Musa takes the chance and hits Darcy with one of her strongest attacks.

Gosh, I really wish Bloom were here, I mean I know we've trained and everything, and the five of us are strong, but Bloom has always been the strongest, her dragon fire can help us out a lot right now. I hope we can do this. I pull out my scepter.

"Solar Blast!" I yell, attacking Stormy. She's the easiest to attack for some reason.

Musa and the rest of us are attacking them over and over, for about 30 minutes now, and so far the only ones we've brought down are Stormy and Darcy.

"Okay guys," Techna says, "We need some extra help", we all look down at Bloom, who is now staring straight ahead and looks a bit dazed.

"I'll go get her", its not that we're not strong enough, but we're a team, and even if we've weakened the trix, we still need Bloom to bring them right on down.

"Excuse me Sky", I say walking up to him, "I'm going to borrow your wife for a few minutes", I say the word borrow as a joke to lighten him up. He doesn't budge, and he doesn't let go of her either. I'm taking one of her arms. Bloom looks to me then back to him, then me again.

"Come on Sky, just let her go, you can do it", I say pulling her arm toward me.

"No, you can do it, without her", he says, still not letting go.

"Sky…please!", Riven and Brandon walk over to him.

"Brandon, tell Sky to let Bloom fight for 1 minute!" Brandon takes Sky away for about a minute leaving Bloom with me. I don't know what he told him, but Sky accepted. For 5 minutes.

"Okay lets go Bloom", I say, taking her carefully by the waist. I just notice that this entire time she hasn't said a word.

"Bloom darling, are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yea, I'm okay Stella", she answers.

She transforms into her Enchantix form like the rest of us. Looking happier than before and flies up with us. You can still see her stomach through her outfit but not as much, which is a good thing because then the trix won't suspect that she's pregnant and go for her stomach specifically. But she still looks as pretty as ever.

"Bloom! How could we have forgotten about you! Welcome! Did you miss us Hun?" Icy says mockingly.

"Not only that, she's put up some pounds", Stormy says. These witches sure are dumber than they look.

_(Bloom's POV)_

"Actually she's…" Musa was about to say when Stella covered her mouth with her hand.

"She's what?" Icy repeats.

"Nothing", Stella says, "She's just…gaining weight", She says, Layla and Flora look as though they want to laugh but hold it in; I'm starting to want to laugh too. At first I don't understand, but then Stella looks in my direction and winks at me. That's when I understand what she's trying to do. If the trix finds out that I'm pregnant they'll take advantage and hit my stomach. Good thinking Stella.

"Sonic Blast!"

"Vine Wrath!"

I hear Musa and Flora yell. Now it's my turn.

"Dragon Fury!" I yell and attack, this is one of my strongest attacks, and the dragon fire is stronger than before. But while my attack only hits Icy and Stormy, Darcy hits Stella, who falls from sky high to ground low! Luckily she lands in Brandon's arms, and is passed out.

While she's still in his arms, he's nursing her. He took off his jacket and put it on her. I hope she's okay. Okay, now its up to us.

"Guys, lets all attack together", I say, and that's what we did on the count of three. And it worked. The trix were so weak. Especially since we have been fighting for almost an hour, than they all fell and fled.

"I hope they never come back", Musa says. All of a sudden all the people of the realm start to clap. I laugh, they're all so happy and so is Musa. Musa is a great queen and everyone knows it. We all land and I run to Stella.

"How is she?" I ask Brandon.

"Still weak" he says, he looks really worried. I put a hand on Stella's forehead; it's a bit warm.

"I think she has a bit of a fever, but she'll be fine, she just needs to rest". I say.

"I guess I should get her home right away, she hasn't slept much either, she was up most of the night. Thanks Bloom, I'll see you guys!" He says to everyone as he takes Stella back to Solaria. I change back out of my enchantix form and walk over to Sky, who looks more than worried, upset.

"Sky", I say walking over to him and hugging him. "What made you change your mind about letting me fight?" I ask as sweetly as I can. I don't want him to be mad at me.

"It makes you happy", He says. I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"You are the sweetest, and I'm sorry for worrying you, I think I've taken advantage. You told me not to fight, but I asked you and bothered you so much about it that you let me do it, your so sweet Sky, I'm sorry". I say hugging him tightly.

"Its okay, I mean, I admit that I was very worried about both of you, but the most important thing is that you're fine". He says hugging me back. A few feet away, I see Riven hugging Musa. He must be so proud of her.

"You were great Musa", Riven says.

"Really? Thanks Riven, oh and, thanks for the things you said to me the other day. You were right, about everything". She tells him. He smiles.

"No problem, I'm just glad I could help", he says, kissing her cheek.

Solaria _(Stella's POV)_

"Shnookums, thank you for convincing Sky to let Bloom fight, what did you tell him?" I ask Brandon. Right now, I'm sitting up in bed, under the covers, while drinking hot chocolate that Brandon made for me.

"Well, I told him that maybe just for this once he could let her fight, and that maybe if he let her do it this time, then next time she wouldn't fight, and that it would make her extremely happy", He says.

"Wow, sounds really convincing", I say. Brandon is sitting next to me putting a warm wet towel over my forehead.

"How are you feeling cupcake?" he asks.

"I'm feeling a little better, thanks for taking care of me, you're so sweet". He leans in and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you", he says out of breath.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, honey, I didn't mean to", I say.

"That's okay, I'm just glad that you're feeling better", he smiles and kisses my cheek. I rest my head on his shoulder. I hope the trix stop causing trouble.

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews. I'm trying to update sooner now. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Fortuneprincess****: **Yea you're right, lol; Bloom and Sky are my favorite couple. But I like Stella and Brandon too, and writing a story about them doesn't sound like a bad idea. I might actually do it. And I'm glad that you like my writing, thanks for reviewing, (u rock!)

**Solar sun11111111222****: **I hope you like this chapter. I'm adding more Stella and Brandon in my chapters. I'll have more of them in the next one.

**Irishwhirlpool****:** I'm also trying to add more Flora and Helia into the story; I will also be adding more of them in my next chapter.

**PrincessofEraklyon** and **wijnx12222223333**: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.

I don't know if this chapter was good, let me know what you think of it, and if adding Brandon and Stella was good. Please continue reviewing. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	9. Let's Hope

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9: Let's Hope

The days go by, and my stomach only gets bigger and bigger. Yesterday, I cried hysterically because I couldn't get into my favorite sweater. Pretty dumb reason, right? I cried for about an hour, Sky tried to calm me down and gave me one of his warmest sweaters. I'm still wearing it now.

Stella called a little while ago but had to hang up, she felt really sick and had to throw up, I hope she feels okay.

**Solaria **_(Stella's POV)_

"Sunshine, are you okay?" Brandon asks me walking into our bedroom. I'm in bed, under the covers still feeling sick.

"Not really, I feel sick, and nauseous. Maybe its something I ate". I say. I can only guess. I have no idea why I'm like this.

"Maybe you should just stay in bed for today"; Brandon says placing a hand on my forehead. He leaves saying that he's hungry and will get something to eat. I feel like text messaging Bloom, or one of the other girls. So remembering that my phone is on the nightstand on the other side of the bed, I get up to get it. But as soon as I start walking I feel dizzy, like I'm about to pass out. My knees are weak. I fall to the ground. Everything goes black.

"Stella!" I barely hear Brandon yell.

_(Bloom's POV)_

Brandon called a little while ago, saying that he was taking Stella to the hospital because she passed out and she's been sick for about two days now. He's worried that it might be food poisoning or something like that. I hope she's okay. She's never gotten this sick before, at least not as far as I can remember. We are now in a ship going to Solaria to the hospital there to see Stella.

I'm sitting next to Sky, he's asleep, and he looks so tired. I feel bad for waking him up last night with my crying. I mean, come on, it was a sweater. Oh well. I guess I'll have to borrow his sweaters from now on.

"Sky", I say shaking him lightly to wake him up. He groans slightly.

"What?" He says.

"Sky, we'll be there in five minutes, come on wake up". I say as he sits up.

"I'm so tired", he whines.

"I know sweetie, but when we get home, you can sleep as much as you want okay?" I say trying to get him to get up. He finally gets up, but the ship has quite a rough landing so I slip and fall in the chair taking him with me. He falls on top of me with his hands on the arms of the chair, like he's afraid of falling on my stomach. We both blush.

"Sorry", I say, he laughs, and so do I.

"Brandon", Sky says, calling him as we walk over to him.

"Hey Brandon, how's Stella?" I ask.

"I don't know, they haven't said anything yet". He says. Sky pats him on the back.

"Dude, what happened to you, you look terrible". Brandon says, taking one look Sky. I almost laugh.

"I'm just tired", he says also finding it a bit funny.

Just then, a nurse comes over to us.

"Are any of you related to Queen Stella of…?"

"I am" Brandon interrupts, "I mean I'm her husband". He says

"Well, we're not quite sure yet, but we've taken her blood and a few other tests, so I'll have to ask if you could please wait about another half hour". She explains.

"Yea, okay", he says sadly.

"Don't worry Brandon, I'm sure she'll be fine", Sky says, comforting him.

"I sure hope you're right", He responds.


	10. A New Surprise

Chapter 10:

**Chapter 10: **_A new Surprise_

It's been about an hour. We still don't have any news about Stella. Brandon is just pacing around the room while Sky went to the cafeteria to get us something to eat. I can only imagine how Brandon must feel.

"King Brandon?" the nurse asked.

"Yes!" Brandon nearly yelled as he ran up to the nurse. Sky walked over to me with a box of chocolate donuts. I immediately grab the box from his hands and open it, taking out 2 donuts. Boy, am I hungry. Sky just stares at me as though he wants to laugh.

"You can go see her now, the results will be in shortly". We hear the nurse telling Brandon.

"Guys, the nurse said that only I could go in for now, so I'm going in to see how she's doing". He says, and then leaves.

_(Stella's POV)_

I'm lying on a hospital bed feeling more than just dizzy. Then the doorknob turns and I see Brandon walk in.

"Hey" He says quietly, sitting in a chair by my bed.

"Hey", I whisper back. I brush his hair back with my hand.

"You look tired", I tell him casually.

"You should see Sky", he says. We both start laughing.

"I was so worried about you Stella", he says, I can see it in his eyes. I take his hand in mine.

"I know, but you have nothing to worry about honey, I'm better now", I say to him smiling, "everything's okay".

Just then the nurse walks in along with the doctor.

"King Brandon and queen Stella, I have received the results of the queen's condition", the doctor says with a smile on his face.

"Well, how is she?" Brandon asks, still a bit worried.

"Congratulations your majesties, you're expecting a baby". The doctor happily announced. For once, I, Stella, was speechless. Brandon wasn't very different.

"She's, I mean we're, having a baby?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, you are", the doctor said again, "I'll leave you two alone". He said as he and the nurse left the room.

"Wow, a baby, this is great," I say looking at him.

"Yea, it is". He says, looking at me. "I know that we don't know what the baby's gender is or anything, but I'm really hoping that it turns out to be a beautiful baby girl with chocolate brown eyes, like you". He says. I feel like I'm about to cry. I hold his hand tightly.

"Brandon, that is so sweet", I tell him, "I hope she has your soft dark brown hair, and bright, dazzling smile". He gives my hand a light squeeze.

"You really think my smile is dazzling?" he says jokingly. I laugh slightly.

"Of course it is", I tell him. I can't wait to tell Bloom that I'm pregnant. Now she'll have some company, funny.

Later that afternoon, I was let out of the hospital. We told the rest of the guys and girls to meet us at a park near the hospital just to see each other and hang out like we sometimes do. I miss just hanging out with them. The first to arrive were Flora and Helia, who walked over to us hand in hand. While they were walking I noticed Helia take a flower from a nearby tree, and put it in Flora's hair. She just laughed and kissed his cheek. They are so sweet.

"Hey guys", Helia greeted.

"Hey you guys, how are you" I ask them.

"Great, Bloom sweetie, how are you feeling?" Flora asks Bloom while putting her hand gently over Bloom's stomach.

"I'm doing okay Flora". She says smiling. Bloom winks at me; Flora looks between the both of us, not understanding.

"Stella will tell you when everyone else gets here", Bloom says. Shortly after, everyone else arrived.

"Guys, Stella and I have something we want to tell you", Brandon announces, taking my hand.

"Well, what is it?" Musa asks.

"Yea sweetie, we're all anxious to know". Flora says.

"Well, you guys, Brandon and I are going to have a baby" I say to them. They all start cheering and saying things like 'oh that's great', and 'how cute'.

"Well Bloom, looks like now you have company", Techna says. We all start laughing.

"Hey that's what I thought" I say. Bloom is, by the way, almost seven months pregnant now. If her stomach looks this big now, I wonder how it will look by her ninth month. After we stopped talking about my pregnancy, Brandon said,

"Hey guys I've been meaning to show you some new advances on my leva bike". All the guys were so interested, so us girls hit the mall. Typical, huh?

While we were walking through the mall, we had to sit for a while at least twice because Bloom now gets tired pretty fast. And we had to buy her a box of donuts to keep her going. I don't think I've ever seen her eat so much.

"How're you liking those donuts, Bloom?" Layla asks her, handing her a soda.

"Their great, thanks Layla".

_(Bloom's POV)_

I can't believe I'm actually eating this much. I don't think I've never been hungrier in my life.

We are now inside of a huge store sitting on a bench next to the dressing rooms. Stella and Flora are each in a dressing room, trying out different outfits, while Musa and Layla are looking for other clothes. I'm sitting on the bench with Techna resting for a few minutes, before getting back up and looking through clothes again. Stella is looking for a dress to her and Brandon's anniversary.

"Okay guys, here I come", She announces before coming out of the dressing room.

It turned out to be a beautiful light golden dress with golden high heels. The dress has thin straps and reaches a little below her knees. It's simple, and yet looks so elegant.

"Wow, Stella, you look amazing", I say. The girls say the same.

"Thanks, now all I need is a hair due, earrings and a necklace to match". Flora's dress, on the other hand, was red, and a bit longer than Stella's and also had little diamond beads on the straps. We also complimented her on how beautiful she looked.

"Hey Bloom, did you talk to Ms. Faragonda?" She suddenly asks.

"No, why?" I ask her.

"Well, because you have seven months now, are you still going to teach?" She asks. Good point, very good point.

"I haven't even thought of that, I guess I'll just have to talk to her on Monday at Alfea. Sky is dropping me off at my class from now on". I tell them.

"Oh you mean like at the gates of Alfea", Techna says.

"No, I mean like at the door of the classroom", I tell them. Yep, now that I have seven months and that I get tired more easily, he's going to drop me off right at the door, not that I really mind.

"Helia's taking me out to a restaurant this weekend, I can't wait". She says looking at herself in the mirror.

"Where's he taking you?" Layla asks.

"Oh to a restaurant, which is near a beautiful garden on his realm. I've heard it's a very calm and romantic place and the food is great", she says excitedly.

"That is so sweet of him, which reminds me, I have no idea where Brandon is taking me!" Stella says, we all laugh.

'I'm sure it'll be a fabulous place", Techna tells her reassuringly.

"I know it will be, I'm just so excited". She says. For the rest of the afternoon, we continued to shop and even looked for baby toys and items like bottles and blankets. We can't really buy to many clothes since we still don't know the gender, but we did buy a few clothes, rainbow or yellow colors. After that, we met the guys at the park again, and each went home.

Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews I got! You all rock. I've been reading the reviews and the suggestions that people are giving me and I'm trying to put each one into the story and still use my ideas. And even though I'm giving Stella some time to shine, Bloom also has and will have her moments, and everyone else will have them too depending on the reviews I get. Let me know what couples you still want more of. I will update again soon and try to make the chapter longer, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please continue reviewing. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	11. Ups and Downs

Chapter 11:

**Chapter 11: **_**Ups and Downs**_

It's Monday and Sky and I are making our way to alfea. We're in the ship and Sky's holding my hand tightly as if I were to fly away. Luckily I didn't wake him up last night. Even though I got up to eat something like twice. When we arrive at alfea, Flora's outside of alfea waiting for us.

"Hi sweetie", she says to me "Hi Sky", to Sky.

"Flora hey, were you waiting for us out here?" I ask.

"Bloom, I told Flora if she would wait for us to come, out here".

"You did?" I ask. Why'd he do that?

"Yea, I think that if I take you all the way to your classroom I'd be late to red fountain, so Flora said she would take you there". He explains. He's so sweet.

"Oh, well thanks, Sky, you too Flora", I say smiling.

"It's no problem sweetie", she says. Sky and I hug each other and he gives me a soft and quick kiss on the lips before Flora leads me off the ship. She takes me by the waist gently with one hand, and holds my arm by the other.

She helps me into alfea and up to the classroom. Either way I have to go to more than one classroom, so after this class, I'll have to try to move around on my own, it won't be that hard.

**(Stella and Brandon)**_(Stella's POV)_

I'm wearing the dress that I bought at the mall the other day. Brandon told me to put it on and get ready because he was taking me someplace really special. I'm so excited.

I remember the day he proposed to me. _It was so romantic; first he took me out to diner to a nice-looking restaurant with great food. Then he took me to a place in another realm close to eraklyon. It was beach, very beautiful. It was late in the evening so the sun was still setting. We walked along the shore for a while, and Brandon was telling me about how much he loved me and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I thought it was probably the most romantic evening, and that it just couldn't get any better. And that's when he asked me to marry him._

He comes into our bedroom wearing formal clothes. He looks so handsome. He's wearing light brown pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and shoes. But he looks so handsome.

"Stella, you look…amazing", he says, as though he were lost for words. I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"You look pretty handsome yourself", I tell him, and he smiles, and puts his arm for me to take. He then puts a blindfold over my eyes, and walks me out to the ship.

"Brandon where are we going? When will we be there?" I ask, more like whine.

"How long, only about half an hour. And where? Don't worry about it, it's a surprise". He says, taking my hand gently.

"By the way, you look beautiful", he says again. I blush.

I hug him and put my head on his shoulder.

**Alfea** (Bloom's POV)

I never thought how hard it was to walk up the stairs. Where's Flora? Oh right already in her class. I sit for a minute on the stairs. I have about 2 more classes to go. Then Sky will pick me up. I'm just so tired. I heard rumors that the witches paid a visit to cloud tower, where Griffin tried to kick them out. I don't know if she was able to, but I didn't hear anything else. Speaking of which…

"Bloom?" I hear a voice say behind me. I get up from the stairs seeing who it is. It's a good thing I'm wearing jeans and flats today, instead of a dress. Not that I don't like them, they are sometimes royal and sometimes just simple, and they're all pretty.

"Icy? What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing much, I'm just here to see Faragonda, my dear friend." She says.

"Icy, leave Ms. F alone. You have nothing to do here", I tell her.

"Oh come on Bloom, I've missed her". She says. Okay now she's making me mad.

"By the way, what are you eating, are you really just gaining weight, or is it something else?" She asks suspiciously.

"Icy, I'm not going to say this again, you need to leave. Don't you ever get tired of causing trouble?" I ask her a bit frantically.

"Not at all, it never gets old", she says, chuckling a bit. I don't think I'm strong enough to fight now, even if I want to, she starts walking slowly over to me.

**Harmonic Nebula **_(Musa's POV)_

I've done everything I had to do early today so that I can rest for the rest of the day. Now I'm just sitting on the couch watching a movie. Riven walks into the room and sits next to me. He's been a bit quiet for most of the morning but he can be like that sometimes.

"What's on your mind honey?" I ask him casually.

"Huh? Oh nothing much, do you want to go out later to get some fresh air?" He asks.

"Oh yea sure", I say. I lean onto his chest; it's warm, as usual. It smells like raspberry for some reason.

"Riven, what's that smell?" I ask. He laughs.

"A bubble bath" He answers plainly.

"Are you going to take a bath now?" I ask a bit shocked. Its only 12:30 in the afternoon, he doesn't usually take baths at this hour.

"No", he says, "you are", what? Without warning he picks me up over his shoulder and carries me into the bathroom despite all my yelling and protests. He then dumps me into the tub filled with bubbles while laughing.

"Riven!" I yell, but I can't help but laugh along with him. It's a good thing I'm only wearing shorts and a tang top. He's kneeling on the side of the tub so I splash bubbles on his face, he laughs and before we know it we are both splashing bubbles on each other, making a huge, no wait- enormous mess in the bathroom.

Brandon and Stella

We've been on the ship for about half an hour, then it lands and Brandon leads me out by the hand. I have to admit I'm a bit nervous; I still have the blindfold over my eyes. When we get outside of the ship, the air feels so fresh, and it smells really good. I think I like how it feels here even though I can't see anything. It's just occurred to me that we left the house at about 3:30, it's been almost an hour, and so it's probably sunset. Suddenly I feel the blindfold fall from my eyes. Oh my gosh.

Alfea

"Icy!" Ms.Faragonda yells. Oh thank you!

"What do you want? You have no business here, what so ever". She tells Icy.

"Faragonda! Isn't it good to see you". She says sarcastically. Now facing Ms. F and turning away from me.

"Icy…you've caused enough harm already, I won't ask you again". She says sternly.

Icy takes one look at Ms.F and me, and then leaves. I walk to Ms. F slowly and she puts an arm around me.

"Bloom, are you alright?" She asks sweetly, and very concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine Ms. Faragonda, thank you", I say relieved. She walks me to her office and sends a substitute to my last two classes. I don't think I can teach anymore for today.

**Fifth Moon of Marigold **_(Flora's POV)_

"Helia?" I call to him. He's still in bed. He has a cold. When I have a cold I stay in bed for a while but they're usually not as bad as the cold he has. He must have gotten too close to one of my flowers, one of the flowers with the strongest scent anyway. I walk over to the bed and sit next to him with a tray of food.

"Hmmm, this smells great, thanks honey", he says smiling.

"Helia, are you sure you're feeling better?" I ask. He already told me he was, but he still looks a little pale, I feel a bit…guilty.

"Yea, I do… is something wrong Flora?" He asks lifting my chin with his fingers to look into my eyes. He can see right through me.

"Helia, I feel bad, I mean if I'd kept my flowers a little further away, you wouldn't have gotten sick and…" He cuts me off.

"Flora it's not you fault, you didn't tell me to go smell those flowers or get too close to them, I did it on my own", he says, putting his arm around me. I smile.

"Okay", I say. He is so sweet, I guess he has a point". He kisses my forehead and with the fork puts some food in my mouth. I smile. It does taste great. We both sit in bed eating and watching T.V, Helia looks pretty relaxed, I put my head on his chest and close my eyes since I'm so tired, a little while later I feel him lift me up gently and put me on his lap while cradling me in his arms, while I slept. I can definitely get used to this.

Brandon and Stella

"Brandon this is so beautiful!" I say excitedly. It's a beautiful garden; the sun is setting just like the day he proposed to me. There is a beautiful fountain. And somewhere near us they are playing beautiful slow music, he must have planned that too because they are my favorite songs. This place looks so calm and so relaxing but gorgeous at the same time. Next to the fountain there is a table with a diner and candles and rose petals all over the place.

"So do you like it?" He asks, taking my hand.

"Brandon it's beautiful, I cant believe you did all this for me!" I say hugging him tightly.

"Stella, do you remember the day that I proposed to you?" He asks as he walks me over to the fountain.

"Of course I remember. How could I ever forget?" I tell him.

"Well, that day, I told you how much I loved you and how I wanted us to be together forever. You've given me everything I could ever want. A home, love, happiness, and now a child…" He pauses; he knows exactly what to say to take my breath away… at first I'm not sure what he's doing because he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a rectangle box, I gasp once he opens it. It's a gold necklace with three small heart lockets hanging from it. One locket has a picture of me, the next one a picture of him, and the third is empty.

"Brandon it's gorgeous!" I say to him. "But what about the third locket?"

"The third locket, that one's for our baby, you know", he says standing behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, "for that beautiful little girl with chocolate brown eyes, like you", he says kissing my cheek. I pick my hair up so he takes the necklace and puts it on my neck. I turn around and put my arms around his neck.

"I love this, I love it all… I love you", I say, and then kiss him on the lips. One the kiss is over, he says,

"I love you too". We then start dancing to the slow song that was playing. I wish this moment would last forever.

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, I did it mostly on Brandon and Stella. The next chapter will have them but also some of the other characters as well. Thank you for all the reviews, they were great, I've been reading them and considering each and every review. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope this chapter was good, I don't know. Let me know what you guys think. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_**Chapter 12**_

**(Stella's POV)**

It's only my second month so it hasn't been too much time, and you can't see too much of my stomach. I just woke up and Brandon said he would bring breakfast up to the bedroom because I don't want to get up this morning. Bloom tells me that sometimes she feels the same way.

"Stella, how are you feeling?" Brandon says as he walks into the room with a beautiful bright smile.

"I'm feeling okay shnookums", I answer, smiling back.

"How would you like to go have a picnic outside later?" He asks me.

"That would be great, I'd love to", I tell him. I could use some sunlight. After a while when we're done eating, I get up and walk around to the other side of the bed where Brandon is sitting and suddenly feel dizzy so I kind of slip and fall, but before I hit the ground Brandon catches me. Okay now I'm embarrassed. He picks me up and sits me on the bed again.

"Are you okay, sunshine?" He asks. I blush.

"Yea, I'm okay", I tell him. He kisses me on the lips gently and smiles. He's about to say something but before he does I kiss him again. He puts his hand behind my head, making the kiss even deeper. After a few minutes we break apart.

"So about that picnic…" He says, still out of breath, and his face slightly red.

I look at him and we both start laughing.

While we start getting up, I think _' If Bloom and I are both expecting a child, then that's two less that will fight the trix, so only Flora, Musa, Layla, and Techna who will fight them, I wonder if Brandon will let me fight too, maybe I should ask'._

**(Tecna's POV) **

"Techna, what are you doing?" I hear Timmy say behind me.

"I'm trying to calculate where the trix's next attack will be, I need to find out as soon as possible so I can let the girls know", I explain. I hope I can figure it out. We need to know so that we can be ready, this is so important.

"Tech, don't you think you should rest, if you do find them you'll need all the energy you can get to fight them", he says.

"Well I guess you're right…wait! I found it, Timmy". I tell him excitedly-oh no.

"What is it Techna?" He asks sitting next to me.

"If this is correct…their next attack will be…"

**(Bloom's POV)**

Okay so I'm in my ninth month now. We're still not sure what the baby's gender will be because we decided for it to be a surprise. But Sky and I are both really excited. This week we painted the baby's room the way we said we would, blue background and white clouds, its looks so beautiful. Now we're buying little stuffed animals and things like that. Besides that, Techna told us a while ago that she was still trying to find out where the next attack will be but she still hasn't informed us on anything else. Anyway, all we can really do is wait. I'm thinking that the trix now have an advantage, there are only four of us who will fight, and three of them attacking, not that I'm nervous, not too much anyway. I know that the girls are strong and can beat the trix. The phone rings and I pick it up.

"Bloom?" I hear a sort of shaky voice say.

"Techna? Hey what's wrong?" She sounds pretty worried.

"I found out where the next attack will be…"

**(Stella's POV)**

"I know Sky doesn't let Bloom fight…" I begin saying to Brandon, I think he knows where I'm going with this because he looks a bit tense, but not too much. And if he does know what I'm about to ask him, he's not saying anything about it either.

"So I'm assuming that you don't want me to fight either?" I ask as sweetly as possible. Were sitting in the kitchen now.

"No", he says, so I'm definitely not fighting after all, " Sunshine, I know that you also want to fight, but for the safety of both you and our child, it's best that you don't, I would be shattered if anything ever happened to either of you", he says looking into my eyes and taking my hand. It looks as though he's waiting for me to protest, or just a simple reaction.

"I understand Brandon, and I agree with you", I say putting a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me, and smiles, looking pretty relieved. Suddenly, the phone rings, its Bloom.

"Hey Bloom, how are you darling?" I ask, she sounds pretty upset.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Bloom", I tell her, as she tells me what's going on.

"What is it?" Brandon asks from behind me. I signal for him to give me a minute.

"Okay, I understand, we'll be on our way, are you going over there now?" I say. She responds and then we both hang up.

"Brandon, we need to meet Bloom…"

**(Bloom's POV)**

"Mother, father!" I yell as I reach the place where I was once born… Sparx.

"Bloom", they say coming over to me to hug me.

"Honey, you look beautiful", my mother Miriam, says, putting a hand on my stomach. She has tears in her eyes. We haven't seen each other in the longest. I haven't been able to see her because of planning the battle and the trix. And she hasn't been able to come see me because even though I am now queen, they still look over the kingdom being that Sky and I live in Eraklyon, so technically they are still like king and queen. I used to come every now and then but haven't been able to anymore, because of everything that's been going on.

"Yes honey, you do", my father Oritel says, agreeing with her.

"Sky, how are you doing?" Miriam says, greeting him, Sky smiles, and my dad pats him on the back.

"I'm doing good thank you", he says, "and I'm sorry about the news", he adds sympathetically. The trix plan to attack our kingdom, and I being the queen, can't do a thing to defend it. Baltor may have frozen the realm many years ago, but we restored it and there's no way that the trix are going to cause any harm here now. Some of the people from the council (of the entire dimension) arrive to talk to my parents, they are still known as the king and queen. I walk away for a bit, and stand near a hill a few feet from the palace where I can see the sun almost starting to set. I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I know everything's going to be okay, I just do. I just have to have faith that everything will turn out all right. I just wish there was something more that I can do. If only I could use my dragon fire I know I could…that's it! Suddenly I feel someone wrap his or her arms around my waist from behind me.

"Hey", Sky says.

"Hey" I respond back.

"Bloom, you don't need to worry, I'm sure everything is going to be fine, the girls and guys will arrive any minute, and help to defend sparx and all of it's people", he says to me.

"Thanks Sky", I say, then turn around to face him, "Sky, I know I can't fight but what if there was something else I could do to help?" I say to him.

"Something else you could do? I don't understand, like what?" he says a bit confused.

"Sky, I know that my dragon fire may be able to help defend sparx, but being that I can't fight, I can't use it, so what if someone else were to use it?" I explain. Now he looks really confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm still not following", he says.

"Okay, let me put it to you this way, what if I give my dragon fire to someone else to use, you know, one of the girls?" I say, now he understands, and now he is surprised. Bet he didn't see that one coming.

"What? I mean you can do that?" he asks a bit shocked.

"Yea, sure I can, I just don't know who to give it to, if not Stella who has the power of sunlight, which works just fine with the dragon fire, who else?" I ask, to no one in particular.

"Bloom…" Sky says, not really sure of what to say. I know what I have to do if I really want to help defend this kingdom.

I hope you all like this chapter, I know its probably not the best, there will be more Brandon and Stella. Sorry that this chapter is so short and doesn't have much detail. In the next chapter I will add a lot more. I'm really busy with schoolwork this week so it will be a bit hard, but I tried answering most of the questions in this chapter. Also when you review, let me know whom you want to get the dragon fire, Stella could be included. Thank you for reviewing. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	13. A New Way

Chapter 13:

_**Chapter 13: **_**Hero**

"I just don't know who else to give it to, Sky", I tell him. He still looks a bit worried.

"Are you sure its absolutely safe though?" He asks me again.

"Yes, I'm sure its safe, you have nothing to worry about in that aspect", I say reassuring him.

"I'm going to tell you exactly what you told me", I tell him "Everything's going to be okay". He smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"I know it will", He says, and we both stand on the hill for a while longer, just looking at the sunset.

**(Brandon's POV)**

We're on our way to sparx. Bloom called saying that the sparx is where the trix are planning to attack. She thinks they're doing it to get to her, I don't know if that's the case, but whether it is or isn't, its still pretty cruel. I know that Stella really wants to help Bloom right now, but she can't fight to help defend sparx, and neither can Bloom. So I'm afraid that the only thing that Stella can do to help her is give her comfort. There is no way I'm letting my sunshine fight. I'm not willing to take that risk. If anything were ever to happen to either Stella or our child whom is on its way, well, I wouldn't even like to imagine it. Just the thought of it hurts me roughly deep inside.

"Brandon what are you thinking about?" Stella asks me, I've been a bit dazed, and I think she noticed.

"Nothing cupcake, hey when the fighting starts I want you to stay inside of the palace, okay?" I tell her.

"Oh, well…" its looks as if she's thinking about something.

"What is it, Hon?" I ask her.

"Well, I kind of…wanted to watch the fight, I know I cant be in it, but I thought I could at least watch it", She says, looking a bit disappointed.

"Well, I guess you could watch from a window or something with Bloom, but it's safer inside the palace not out", I say, not really saying as much as asking.

"Yes I guess, but Brandon, remember when we needed help, and even though Bloom was, and _is_ pregnant, Sky made an exception and let her in the fight, because we needed her?" She asks me, not really asking more than stating.

"Yes…Stella what are you trying to tell me?" I ask her in a suspicious tone.

"I'm not really trying to say anything, well, I am, no wait…" Okay now she's getting a bit confused in her own words. I kind of already have a feeling of what she wants.

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is, now only Flora, Layla, Musa, and Techna will fight, it will be only the four of them. What if they really need me, the way we needed Bloom? Obviously, Bloom can't fight now because she's already on her ninth month, but I'm only on my second month and you can barely even see my stomach…" she stopped and sighed quietly. She put her hand on my shoulder, and held my arm with the other hand. Her hands are warm.

"Brandon, I know that you worry about me, and I love you for that, but I also want you to trust me", she tells me. I do trust her, but that's not really what this is about. I just want what's best for her.

"I do trust you Stella, but you mean everything to me, and I don't want to lose you", I explain.

"Well, let me ask you this. Do you trust me enough to go out there and fight, and when I feel that I can't fight anymore, or that things are about to get out of hand, I'll stop fighting and go to a safe place as soon as possible?" she says to me. The answer to that is clear, I do. I trust her enough to know when to stop fighting. But will she realize it soon enough? If there's one thing I do realize, is that I should remember what I told Sky about Bloom. And like Bloom, being able to fight would make Stella happy. Trust and her happiness are powerful enough reason to let her do it I suppose.

"Stella, if the time comes, and who knows, maybe it will, and the girls really need you out there, just promise me one thing". I tell her.

"What is it?" She asks. We are now facing each other, and she's holding my hands in hers.

"Promise that you'll be careful, and that as soon as you feel like you can't anymore, you'll back out", I tell her, almost pleading her with my eyes like a sad puppy face.

"Okay, I promise", she says giggling and cupping my face with her hands, she them kisses my forehead, and I hold her close.

**(Bloom's POV)**

Pretty soon we see a ship land near by, and Stella and Brandon walk out. I tell Sky that I want to go and greet them so he takes me gently by the waist and helps me over to them.

"Hey Stella, Brandon" I say, walking over to hug Stella.

"Oh sweetie we heard about the trix and we are so sorry", she says, sympathetically.

'Yea, we really are Bloom", Brandon added.

"Thanks, Brandon, thank you both, we're just waiting on everyone else to get here. The trix don't know that we already know about their attack". I tell them.

"The trix sure are dumb, even when they plan secretly and ahead of time, we still catch on and prepare to fight back", Sky says jokingly, but stating at the same time, we all laughed.

Soon after, everyone else arrived. The battle would begin.

"You are all such pathetic losers!" Darcy yells.

"So Bloomers, how does it feel to lose your precious realm, again?" Icy asks sarcastically then laughing.

"I wouldn't know because I wont lose it again!" I yell, then I feel dizzy, the girls have all transformed and have flown up. Sky catches me and takes me inside. Outside I hear the witches continually insulting the girls.

"Sky…" He quickly cuts me off. He lies me on the couch.

"Bloom, you're staying inside for now okay?" He reminds me. I sigh almost inaudibly.

"Okay" I say plainly. He kisses my forehead, and I tell him to call Stella.

**(Stella's POV)**

Sky calls me and tells me that Bloom wants to see me, so I quickly head inside. I had transformed, but remembering the promise that I made to Brandon, I stayed on the ground. I wouldn't fight unless I saw that the girls and guys really needed me.

"Hey Bloom what's up?" I ask her sitting at the edge of the couch.

"Well Stella, seeing what's happening, I think this is truly necessary, I need you to hold on to something for me, until the battle is over", She tells me. It seems less important then she makes it sound.

"Ok, sure darling, what is it?" I ask. She instructs me to close my eyes, and to put out my hands. That's when, even though my eyes are closed, I can still see a very bright light, when I open my eyes, I can see the bright light fading into my hands.

"Bloom, what is this…I mean, what did you just do?" I ask very confused.

"Stella…" She looks a bit pale.

"Bloom, what's wrong you're beginning to scare me", I tell her a bit frantically.

"Stella, don't worry I'm fine, what I did was give you my dragon fire and…" I cut her off. I mean excuse me, what does she mean that she just gave me her dragon fire.

"What?" I ask bewildered, no, dumbstruck, that's the word.

"Stella, the dragon fire and the power of the sun and moon work great together, you're the one person who I could think of lending it to", she explains. I'm still confused.

"But why, why would you let me borrow it?" I ask, still not understanding.

"Stella, the dragon fire was made to protect sparx, I know for sure that it can help defend it now", now I get it, and since she can't use the dragon fire because she can't fight…

"I don't know if you can fight, or if Brandon will even allow it, but if he did, I would want you to use it Stella". She finally tells me. Now I get it.

"Bloom I…" She cuts me off.

"You don't know how hard this is for me because one, I feel like I'm putting you in danger, second because maybe you've also decided not to fight, third I don't want Brandon mad at me, fourth your expecting a child and if you get hurt…" now I cut her off.

"Bloom, Brandon and I came to an agreement, if you guys really needed my help I would fight until I felt that I couldn't anymore. But if you give me your dragon fire, your also giving me a chance to help out at least one last time before I definitely don't fight anymore for the rest of my pregnancy, just like you did in the Harmonic Nebula". I tell her, she looks a bit calmer. Outside we hear the girls yelling and a complete commotion. I sigh.

"So you think I can do this?" I ask grinning.

"Go get 'em". She also says grinning.

Once I get outside I see Brandon being attacked by Stormy, or about to be attacked. I quickly rise up a little higher, since I'm already in my enchantix form and attack her with my now combined dragon fire, sun blast power.

She lets go of Brandon, while he stares at me in awe. I am now glowing. I remember this one time, when we were fighting against the witches. During one of the battles, Bloom released an insane amount of energy and as soon as she landed after the witches fled; she landed softly on the round while glowing. We all looked at her the same way.

"Brandon, I made a promise to you, that I wouldn't fight unless it was truly necessary, and it is". He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment.

"But I'm not going to break my promise" his eyes open again, "Bloom lent me her dragon fire, she said she was sure it would help defend sparx. She gave it to me because her power and mine combines make a great team. But when I feel that I cant go on anymore…" I pause, "I'll come back, I will Brandon", I say, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Promise?" He asks hugging me, I know that he knows I mean it.

"Of course", I hug him back tightly. Suddenly I hear Layla shriek as she hits the ground, Nabu runs over to her. Flora doesn't fall too far behind, and Helia runs to her too. I see him pick her up in his arms with a very worried look on his face. I think for about a minute. _Bloom was able to heal…_

I run over to them, and using the dragon fire, wake them up both, and because of the bewildered look on their faces (which I was _so_ expecting), I had to explain to them also what was going on. Flora woke up, and hugged Helia for about a minute before heading right back onto the battlefield. I fly up right next to the four of them. _I'm with you guys_, I mouth to them. They smile. When Bloom comes back, we'll be the six of us again. The winx club.

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, but like I said schoolwork. But hey, the battle isn't over. Do guys think Stella will be able to use the dragon fire perfectly, or will she lose control? You'll have to wait and see…anyway thank you for all the reviews, please continue reviewing. I'll try to update again soon. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	14. Hero

Chapter 14: Hero

_**Chapter 14: **_**Hero**

**(Stella's POV) **

The dragon fire surprisingly isn't too hard to control. I've seen how Bloom trained, how much and how hard. I guess her powers are pretty dominated by now. I just hope I can control them just like she does, every now and then I feel like I've let go of more power than necessary.

"Aren't you pixies tired?" Icy asks sarcastically.

"Aren't you?" Layla asks back.

"No way!" Stormy yells. And with that the attacks continue. Icy is taking on Helia; he's defending himself as best as he can with his sword. I take a deep breath and rise up a little into the air.

" Solar Dragon Blast!" I yell at the top of my lungs, releasing much more energy than intended, or maybe it was a good idea. Icy, letting go of Helia, falls to the floor with a loud thud. He's about to fall down when Layla grabs him by his cape and drops him on the ground carefully.

All three witches begin to fall to the ground. Icy lands with a loud thud, not long after Darcy and Stormy did. Had Helia not gotten out of the way, he'd be flattened by now.

"Helia!" Flora runs to hug him. He hugs her back. They both look so happy. But not too long after they're finished hugging, everyone is staring at me.

"What?" I ask, a bit clueless, but not completely.

"How did you do that?" Musa asks.

"Yes, Stella, that was amazing", Techna says.

"Well, Bloom lent me her dragon fire", I explain, once again. "She wanted me to use it to help fight the witches, she was sure it would work". I explain, yet again.

"Oh well it sure worked", Musa says in a funny tone of voice, we all laugh slightly. I feel like I'm going to faint. I feel Brandon put an arm around my waist. Oh gosh, I'm feeling pain, not too severe, but it's not the greatest either. I collapse on the floor holding my knees to my chin.

"Stella!" Brandon yells. I can't see anything because I shut my eyes, closing them tightly, but I can feel Brandon kneeling by my side and holding me in his arms.

I can't hear much because I'm thinking mostly about how I'm hurting, or trying to think of why, but somewhere in the distance I can hear Sky yelling. Bloom is having pains in her stomach. Of course, Bloom feels pain; the dragon fire feels her pain too. It makes perfect sense.

"We have to help Stella!" I hear Brandon yell again. He sounds furious. I feel myself being lifted up by him, carried, and carried somewhere. Into the palace maybe…and then I'm put down on something soft, a bed. I hear Flora dialing a number. An ambulance, I hear the sirens. I'm being lifted up again, and then nothing.

**(Bloom's POV)**

I feel bad. Since I began having pains in my stomach, the dragon fire, which was still under Stella's dominance, reacted and began to feel my pain too, although it was probably more severe for me, because I didn't have to dragon fire. I can't believe what happened, I hope she's okay. And the reason why I'm suffering this pain…

"Kind Sky, you may enter the room now, it's time', I hear the nurse say, surprise! I'm in labor…

"How are you feeling, honey?" Sky asks.

"Well, so-so", I reply, because honestly, I'm not feeling all that great right now. Sky takes a hold of my hand.

"I'm right here with you", he whispers and kisses my forehead, and I smile.

**(Musa's POV)**

Okay, so this is strange. In one room we have Bloom giving birth, shrilling screams coming from that room. Riven has buried his head in my neck. Everyone is else is a bit pale. In the other room, we have Stella, who still has the dragon fire but has been put to sleep temporarily until Bloom can take it back. Which will be a while.

(Two Hours later).

"Bloom, she's beautiful…" Sky says in awe. The baby is a gorgeous baby girl. We had called Miriam and Oritel and they came to the hospital right away. Sky let his parents know and they said they would come to see Bloom and their new, for-so-long-awaited granddaughter tomorrow. She has very tiny, shiny light red, hairs on her head. And light blue eyes like Sky's. In fact, other than her hair and lips, she looks almost exactly like Sky. Sky, of course, is more than happy. He is sitting in the bed next to Bloom, playing with the baby's little hands and fingers while Bloom is holding her.

"Oh Sky she looks so much like you", Bloom says.

"Yea dude you and the baby look so much alike", Brandon agrees. A few moments after the baby was born, Brandon helped Stella to walk over to the room where Bloom was, so that she can give the dragon fire back. Now she's feeling a lot better.

"So what are you guys going to name her?" Flora asks.

"Well, we don't know yet", Bloom says, looking over at Sky, then asking,

"What do you think honey?" Sky looks like he's thinking.

"You know I'm not sure…" now everyone looks like their thinking including me.

"Gabriela…" Bloom says, or asks Sky.

"Gabriela…Gabby…I like it", he says smiling at Bloom.

"Oh it's a beautiful name", Miriam, Bloom's mother says.

"Okay, then Gabriela it is", she says smiling happily. They look so cute together, the three of them as a family. Sky carries the baby, but we only get to see her and not carry her because, of course, we just got out of a fight. We don't want to give the baby anything. After a while, the nurse tells all of us, including Sky, that we have to leave Bloom to rest for the night. He stayed with her and the baby for about five more minutes after we left the room, then we all went home. Brandon said that as soon as he and Stella got back to Solaria, Brandon would put Stella in bed to rest for a few days. She was pretty worn-out, and fortunately their baby was just fine, the dragon fire didn't affect it at all. Bloom made sure to thank her and apologize to her about five or six times. Stella said it was just fine and that she didn't feel pain all that much, but she really wanted to see the baby, as the rest of us did. As for Riven and me? Yea, we're good. Tonight we decided that when we get to the Harmonic Nebula, we were going to watch a movie while eating popcorn, sit back and relax, and the trix? We still don't know. Thankfully we were able to defend sparx, and thanks to the dragon fire of course. But their next attack, well we don't know about that yet. But we know it won't be anytime soon.

**(Stella's POV)**

"I can't believe it Brandon, Gabby is so cute" I say. She has little red hairs on her head like Bloom, and light blue eyes like Sky's.

"Yea, she sure was", Brandon says, coming to sit next to me. I'm wearing a t-shirt but it's pretty uncomfortable.

"Hey Brandon, can I borrow a sweater from you, this shirt isn't comfortable enough", I tell him. We are both so tired from fighting the trix today.

"Of course sunshine", he says smiling, he walks over to his closet and pulls out a sweater. Using the dragon fire took a lot out of me, now I think I know how Bloom feels. In the mean time, I pull my shirt over my head, only to find Brandon staring right at me when my shirt is off me. I blush slightly.

Seeing me blush, he smiles.

"Here you go sunshine", he says walking over to me and handing me the sweater, it's a very warm red sweater, one of his favorites. I put it on right away and thank him. I'm sitting up in bed, and he's sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulder.

"You need to rest", he tells me, and takes some of my pillows and fluffs them a little. I lie down as he places a pillow underneath my head.

"You need to get some rest too, shnookums", I tell him. He looks pretty tired as well. He gets up, walks around to the other side of the bed, and gently lies down beside me.

"Goodnight sunshine, sleep tight", he says, I smile.

"Good night honey", I say and close my eyes.

Hey everyone, I hope you guys like this chapter, thank you all for reviewing my last chapter. I really like all of the reviews. By the way, just to let everyone know, I **am** reading the reviews and using some of the suggestions in them for the story but I'm using my own ideas mostly too, as I've said before. I tried to make it really good. Please review and tell me what you think. Now I'll probably be able to write better and more than before since I don't have as much schoolwork as I had these last couple of weeks. If you have any ideas of where the next attack should be, let me know. Please continue reviewing. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	15. Home

_**Chapter 15**_: **Home**

It's been about a few weeks since the attacks of the trix. Everything has been pretty calm. Sky and I love little Gabriella so much. Having her around is great. I find it so cute when, even though she's only about two months old, Sky tries to get her to say 'daddy', adorable. Stella is now almost three months pregnant. She called the other day and sobbed for about half an hour about how her clothes barely even fit her anymore, which was kind of funny. But she said that she and Brandon were going shopping over the weekend, and she would have to buy more clothes then. And no matter how big her clothes had to be, she would make Brandon pick some of them out for her. I'm sure Brandon will do his best to help her pick out clothes. Sky is with my parents (my adoptive parents from earth), in the living room with Gabby. They couldn't come and see me when I was in the hospital because they were on earth which is very far away from the entire magical dimension. But they were able to come today; I made a portal and brought them. They are so happy about Gabby; they also agree that she looks a lot like Sky. Sky only smiles when people say how he and Gabriella look alike, but I know that he is more than flattered and very proud of it.

**(Stella's POV)**

I called Bloom a little more than an hour ago. She said she had just put Gabby to sleep. She is the cutest baby I've ever seen, and I repeat, she looks almost **exactly** like Sky. I was also telling her about how barely any of my clothes fits me anymore. Brandon tells me that he doesn't care if my clothes fit me or not, or how big I get. He says that he loves me either way and that I look very cute. Isn't he the sweetest? Anyway, that helped me a lot and I feel a lot better. These days, Brandon takes care of me a lot, he tells me not to get out of bed unless I _really _have to, or if there's an emergency. He wakes up a bit early in the mornings and brings me breakfast to bed, and he doesn't mind me wearing his sweaters. We are also beginning to come up with names. Like the other day when…

"_Shnookums?" I ask._

"_Yes, cupcake?" He answers._

"_Have you begun thinking of baby names? Because I've been thinking that if it's a boy I want him to be named Brandon, but if it's a girl I want to name her Tania, or destiny", I tell him, then ask him,_

"_What do you think?" I ask him. He looks like he's thinking hard._

"_Well, if it's a boy, I'd also like for him to be named Brandon", at this, he grins, "And if it's a girl…I'd like for her name to be…Alana". Those are actually really cool names._

"_Alana…I like it, it's unique and pretty", I say. I sigh and hug him, leaning my head on his chest. _

"_We'll just have to wait and see if it's a boy or girl", I say. He smiles and sighs as well._

"_Yea, we'll just have to wait and see", he say agreeing._

**(Brandon's POV)**

Stella can be so cute sometimes. Sure her stomach is getting bigger as time goes by; but she looks cute that way. She says she's going to take me shopping this weekend with her so that I can help her pick out some clothes that she can wear for her pregnancy. Now days, she's wearing my sweaters. But I do have to admit that she looks pretty good-looking in them, then again she looks beautiful in anything she wears. I'm trying to help her as much as I can, making her breakfast, massaging her back every now and then, and just basically making sure that she doesn't have to do too much work. No work at all if possible. As for the work that she has to do in the kingdom of Solaria, I'm helping her with that too, actually her father, king Radius, and I are helping her. King Radius is flattered that Stella and I will have a baby. I remember during our honeymoon when…

"_Brandon, one day when we have kids, wouldn't it be cool to have a little boy that looks like you just running around?" She asks me._

"_Yea, it sure would", I say chuckling._

"_Hey, are you thinking of having kids, as in, any time really soon?" I ask. I'm surprised that she brought it up now. _

"_No, no, I was just saying", she says. I feel a little better knowing that she isn't thinking about having one just yet. I mean we just got married. But yes one day we will have kids. And I'm sure that they'll be just as adorable as she is. She pulls my hand into the room where we'll be staying. I have to say that it's really beautiful. Stella looks gorgeous in her silk white dress. It has very thin white straps, and it is so long that it reaches all the way to the floor. Her hair is long and curled. I take her and twirl her around while yelling "We're married, we're married, and we're finally married". Stella just laughs her head off. I sit her on the bed gently; she is so dizzy from all the spinning that she falls back, now laying down on the bed. _

"_Oh you are such a clown", she says._

"_Well, that's too bad because, I'm now your husband and it looks like your going to have to put up with me", I say grinning, laying down next to her and just caressing her cheek. She just laughs. I lean on her and kiss her softly on the lips._

"_I love you", I whisper._

"_I love you too", she says._

Now I'm sitting next to her in bed, we're watching a movie and she seems to be falling asleep, so funny.

"Stella", I say nudging her. Her head is on my shoulder but I want to make her more comfortable by putting her head on the pillow. She wakes up, with a tiredly look on her face.

"Hey", she says smiling slightly, then sitting up. She leans her head on my shoulder again, and I caress her face gently.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask her. I'm not sure what's wrong with me, lately I feel a bit dizzy. Riven says that it's probably just a flu and he

"Well, I slept pretty well…" I'm about to say something else when she starts nodding off again. I laugh to myself. She looks so tired. I put her head back on the pillow gently, lying her back down.

"Good night, love", I whisper.

**(Musa's POV)**

Lately I've been feeling a bit sick, I little lightheaded. Riven took me out to dinner yesterday hoping that I would feel better. And I did a little. He's so sweet and caring. He tried to make me laugh a lot hoping to see a smile on my face, and I did smile for him a few times. Right now he's just watching T.V and eating popcorn, I'm sitting on the other couch across from him. I take the pillow at the end of the couch and throw it at him. He looks at me as soon as it hits his head, with an expression on his face that reads: 'what was that for?", or 'are you okay?" Yea I don't throw pillows at him too often.

"You are such a couch potato", I say laughing. He grins.

"Well, may I remind you that you are also lying on a couch and eating chips, as we speak?" He says. I laugh. He does have a point.

"And may I remind you that just about a month ago or two; _I _saved _you_ from being a couch potato". He says. Did I hear him right?

"_You_ saved _me_ from being a couch potato? Would you care to elaborate on that please?" I ask him in a very polite tone of voice, grinning, but really wanting to laugh.

"yes', he replies in the same tone, "I did, if you remember, I took you and put you in the tub filled with bubbles, right when you were watching T.V and eating popcorn" He says, sounding more like a judge. I burst out laughing.

"Well, yea but…" he cuts me off.

"I rest my case", he says turning back to the T.V. I then go to the couch where he is sitting and start tickling him. Yes, surprisingly he has a ticklish spot. I tickle his ribs. He just laughs silently and shuts his eyes tightly, while trying to push me away or at least grab my arms. After tickling him for a few minutes, he really grabs my arms, lies me down on the couch, with him over me. Then he starts tickling me until I'm laughing so hard that I even cry. When he finally stops (because of my yelling for him to stop), he leans down and kisses my lips.

"I love you my lazy couch potato", I start laughing hard again, and he just smiles at me. I get up from under him and hug him while still laughing.

**(Bloom's POV)**

There might be a royal ceremony in Eraklyon to introduce our new princess to the whole realm. And it's going to be a very big ceremony considering that there is a population of about 50,000 people. Not including that few other royals will come from different realms. The girls and guys are coming and Sky's parents are helping us to make the arrangements, which I am very grateful for. My parents (Miriam and Oritel) are sending out invitations to all the people of sparx letting them know to come to eraklyon to the ceremony. Gabriella is the new princess of sparx too, obviously. Flora and Helia said they wanted to take care of the decorations out in the gardens, which I'm sure will turn out beautiful.

Flora and Helia have also been doing pretty well. They just came back from visiting Helia's parents. Flora was not one bit nervous; every time she goes over there they treat her like family, which she is anyway. She and Helia spent a lot of their time together now that Flora doesn't have to teach at Alfea because of spring break. Neither do Sky and I. Last weekend, Helia took her to this really beautiful garden on the upper east cost of Tides. Yes, Tides, (Layla's Realm) is mostly water but also has a few gardens in it too, and the few that it has are beautiful, according to Flora.

**(Binary Galaxy) (Timmy's POV)**

I am doing more research on my computer, trying to track down the trix's next attack. Tecna had been doing most of the research ever since this 'war' started. She needs to rest for now. In fact she's sleeping. I suggested for her to take a nap. And with the information that I just found, I'm glad she's getting some rest and that I'm the one doing the research. According to this information, the next attack might be in out realm. I'm preparing some sort of emergency barrier around our realm; I'll have to tell Tecna what's going on. But I want her to be as calm as possible, not under too much stress. She's been through a lot of stress lately. As soon as I'm done here I'm calling the guys. Sky first. Since he's a king I'll have to ask him if he could help us with some reinforcements. And he usually has a lot of great ideas, my strategies and the ideas that he and the guys might have will make a great defense plan, I'm sure of it. For now, I'll just have to see how I can get this done and relax while we still have time, the attack might not be for another few weeks. And the trix seem to be weakening. Everything will be fine. I'm not even nervous. In fact, I know that with the help of all of our friends, everything will be just fine.

**(Musa's POV)**

I don't get why I'm feeling this way, dizzy, a bit nauseous every now and then. I decided to go to the doctor tomorrow, although I think I might have a clue of what could be happening. Maybe, maybe I'm pregnant. I'm sure that Riven would e very happy if I were. It's about 11:30 in the night, and we're both lying in bed, he's fast asleep and has an arms draped over my stomach, keeping me warm. I turn over to face him, and just caress his cheek for a while. He sighs quietly in his sleep. I chuckle silently. He looks so adorable, so peaceful. I give him a soft his on the cheek. Good night, sweetheart.

Hey everyone, I hope that you all really liked this chapter, if you liked this chapter, let me tell you that you are going to love the next one. You know what they say, expect the unexpected, right? Anyway, I added more couples in this chapter. If you have any suggestions or just want to comment on this chapter please review. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, they were all great and the suggestions you guys gave me were all pretty interesting. So tell me what you think, please continue to review. God bless you all.

_XOXO_

_Smileystar : )_


	16. Expect the Unexpected

_**Chapter 16: Expect the Unexpected**_

There's a famous saying that says, "For every wise man, there is one wiser". Stella's pretty smart when it comes to eating nutritious food and things to help the baby, her moms' just a little…better at it. Luna, Stella's mother has been at her and Brandon's palace this week to help Stella out while Brandon is busy fixing what will be the baby's room. And as for Stella, she's been making some pretty good progress. Stella's stomach is growing bigger and bigger over the weeks. Brandon is by her side the entire time. Now she's six months pregnant going on seven. While she's buying more baby toys and clothes, Brandon is buying bigger sweaters, funny.

Gabriella is six months old, now she can sit up on her own. Her ceremony was last Saturday, it was great. I dressed her in a beautiful little white dress and shoes. And I brushed back her little blonde hairs, and cried a little, but just a little. Sky said that she looked absolutely adorable, he picked her up and threw her into the air a few times, and she laughed a lot, she really looked darling. Sky's parents seemed so very proud of her- and of the fact that she looks a lot like Sky. Sky's father says that Gabby is his little Sky. I thought that was a cute thing to say. She is our little Sky. Sky of course smiles one of his biggest smiles when we say this. I love to see him so happy. Of course we are all so proud of little Gabby.

**(Stella's POV)**

Brandon and I have talked about names for our baby, but it still depends on whether it's a boy or a girl. This weekend we're painting the baby's room. Well, Brandon is painting it, he doesn't want me doing anything, and he says that I should lie down and get as much rest as possible. He is so sweet. My mom has spent a lot of time here at the palace to help me while Brandon is busy, but for some reason I'm starting to get the feeling than beyond helping me, this is a twisted competition between her and my dad. Not that I think that's the only reason, I'm sure she really wants to help me, that she's being sincere. But in inevitably, it happens. Onto something else, yesterday, Brandon took me out to dinner to a fancy restaurant, after dinner he asked me if I was tired. Since I said no, he took me out onto the beach to see the stars, which 

were beautiful. Musa also called to see how I was doing, she told me that she was feeling a little sick before. I just hope she feels better now. As for right now, Brandon is outside getting some fresh air and since I'm still a bit tired I'm inside napping. He's walking into the room right now so I open my eyes, which were already half open anyway.

"Hey", he whispers, sitting by the bed.

"Hey" I whisper back. I'm lying down on a couch in our room, so he takes a blanket and covers me with it. The he kisses me on the forehead.

"Did you sleep tight?" he asks, sitting next to me in the couch, and stroking my hair.

"Yea, I did, thank you", I say smiling warmly. He then lies next to me on the couch, which by the way isn't really all that small.

"I'm pretty tired too, so I think I'll nap with you", he says, I just laugh and hug him, pulling him a little closer to me. I kiss his cheek. And close my eyes again.

**(Sky's POV)**

Timmy called about two days ago to tell me that he found out that the trix's next attack might be in their realm. He called to ask for help, back up specifically, and of course I accepted, we're all going to help. I spoke to some of the men of eraklyon, some guards. We have a little more than 3,000. Eraklyon is a pretty big realm; I sent 1,000 of them to their realm. Also, we've been preparing strategies. The same day that he called, I went over to the Binary galaxy to help him out. Tomorrow we'll tell the rest of the guys. They don't know about it yet. But like I said, we're a team and we're in this together. I also haven't gotten a chance to tell Bloom. She busy taking care of Gabby, and I want her to relax a little. She's sleeping right now; she hasn't gotten too much sleep these days. It's so nice and quiet now until…Gabriella begins crying at the top of her lungs, a sure sign she's woken up. I walk to her room and carry her, but she still continues to cry, only a little quieter. Only a minute later while still rocking Gabby in my arms, the phone rings, I reach for it and answer it with my free hand.

"Hello?"

"Sky…we need your help, you and Bloom, you need to get to the binary galaxy now!" I hear Flora yell into the phone, before hanging up.

The trix tried a surprise attack on the binary galaxy; it's a good thing that everyone was already sort of expecting it.

"Timmy why didn't you tell me the trix would attack this realm!" I guess not everyone knew.

"Tec, I was only trying to, to…I didn't want to worry you but I was going to tell you", Timmy says.

"When?" Timmy when, once our realm was already being attacked, great timing", she says a little less loud.

"No, I had calculated that they would attack in two more days, so I was going to tell you tonight. Seeing you stress out and worrying so much makes it hard enough to tell you, but you needed to know and I was going to tell you, I would never keep something like this from you…I would never keep anything from you". He finished.

Tecna for the first time just stood there, not saying anything. Like she was in shock that Timmy would ever say something like that, something so sincere and sweet. We're in the binary galaxy. As soon as Flora called I woke Bloom up and we got into the ship and flew here. As it turned out, the trix had somehow found out that we were tracking down the location of their attacks before they actually attacked the place. So they decided to attack a bit ahead of time, taking everyone by surprise, especially Tecna. Now we'll have to find another way to track them down. The girls have transformed and are up in the air, except for Stella.

"Brandon I'll be okay, don't worry", Stella says.

"I know you feel okay Stella, but I want you to go inside" Brandon says, although I think that came out a little more roughly than intended.

"Why are you talking to me like that", asks a tearing Stella.

"I'm sorry cupcake, I didn't mean to but I need you to go inside, okay?" he asks.

"Why? Why do you want me to go inside, so that I won't be able to watch if something happens to my friends? Is that it?" She says still a bit teary. Brandon's facial expression is unexplainable. He looks so confused, so 'huh'.

"No, Stella, sunshine that's not it at all. I just want you to be safe from this fight. I don't want you hurt or the witches aiming at you to attack you, you know?" he asks, really hoping she understands. She sighs, kisses his cheek and walks inside. I'm so worried about Bloom, I mean sure now she can fight since she already had Gabby, but still, I worry. I don't think it's safe for Gabriella to be out here, but she starts crying hysterically when I take her inside. This is her first time watching Bloom fight and she doesn't want to miss it. So just to be safe we're standing right next to the door of the huge house- almost palace-looking, that Timmy and Tecna live in. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that it was a palace. But of course palaces were fancier inside. Their house is still beautiful though.

"Dragon fury!"

"Sonic blast!"

I see Bloom fighting, giving her all. And I understand. Fighting isn't about showing off her powers, which are great (not that I ever thought that was her reason to fight), it's not about proving who's the best, it's about making things better, making things right, battling for what she believes. I love her, she's a great person. And I admire her for everything she is, everything she does. Icy fly's behind Bloom and launches an attack at her. Bloom of course wasn't expecting it and had somehow let her guard down for a few seconds, which was just enough time for Icy to attack.

"Bloom!" I yell frantically. Gabby starts to whimper than to cry loudly. With my wife fallen on the ground unconscious and my six-month old daughter crying to the top of her lungs, what do I do? Thankfully, Brandon came over to me and carried Gabby and tried to calm her while I ran to get Bloom.

"Bloom?" I ask worriedly. No answer. Layla looks down with a devastated look on her face. But none of the girls can help they're all fighting. I hold her in my arms. What's happened to her?

**(Stella's POV)**

I'm sitting in here, in Tecna and Timmy's house because Brandon told me to come inside and relax. But how can I relax or even rest knowing that my friends are out there fighting a dangerous battle? And just when I start to relax a little thinking that I know my friends are string and I know they'll be okay, I hear Sky yell out Blooms name, like something happened to her, an Gabby's crying. Oh I know something must have happened and I have to get out there and find out what it is…but Brandon told me not to. What's the worst that can happen?

I stand near the door so Brandon won't really see me. I see him carrying Gabby but I don't see Bloom or Sky. But I do hear Helia yell,

"Flora, be careful!" then I notice that Flora just dodged a dangerous attack. She looks down at Helia and nods. She looks tired. I wish I could help them, but for now I can't. Bandon is looking around, has he seen me? I don't think so. I see Flora and Tecna and Musa attack the trix all at once, Layla is down on the ground with Nabu holding her arm. She must have gotten hurt too. I see one of the trix look at me, oh no.

"Ice blast!" I hear I Icy yell. Luckily I get out of the way just a second before the ice blast reaches me and it hits the corner of the palace instead, blasting a piece of the wall off. Flora goes after Icy to stop her from attacking me again. But not too much, Brandon looks over at me and then I know I'm well, some what…sort of in trouble.

"Stella! What are you doing here?" He asks, more like demands…yells if you will.

"I'm…I, nothing, I thought I heard someone scream, and I wanted to know if anyone was hurt, and…and I'm sorry!" I say. He looks at me exasperatedly, still holding Gabby in his arms. She has her little head on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth and is falling asleep. I walk over to him and put my hand on his other shoulder.

"Brandon, are you mad at me", with somewhat of a puppy face.

"Stella, what were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt. I just want you to be safe, what if something were to happen to you or the baby?" He asks. He is so worried about me, and I probably didn't even realize just how much until now.

"Brandon, I'm sorry I won't do it again. I just got really scared because I hear screaming and…and I got too worried and just couldn't relax or rest or anything…" I explain, putting my chin on his shoulder. Then, with a knot in my throat I say,

"I'll go inside right now", and just walk away and enter the palace. Tears are falling freely now. I made him mad I hurt his feelings. So I just lie on the couch and close my eyes, hoping that maybe he won't be mad at me anymore later.

**(Musa's POV)**

It's been about three or four hours. That's how long the battle lasted for. Luckily, the trix didn't do much damage and Tecna isn't mad at Timmy. Bloom is in one of the guest rooms of Tecna and Timmy's palace-I mean house. But the good thing is that she's awake now. Layla has her arm bandaged up, she hurt it during the fight and Helia is hugging Flora so tightly that I'm thinking she'll turn purple any minute now. Stella is sleeping on the couch in the living room. Brandon is sitting next to her stroking her head d just watching her sleep. I'm sitting next to Riven with my head on his shoulder; he has his arm around me. I want all this to end. I know that in the end we will defeat the trix, how many of us will be hurt until then? Hopefully we won't. Inevitably we might. I look at all of us no, and I think, so far we've made it through together. We've all helped fight the trix one way or another. Even when Bloom was pregnant and Stella who is currently still pregnant, they've done just as much as we all have. I look at Brandon and Stella in the living room Brandon is cradling Stella in his arms as if she was a small child, and she has her head on his chest and is sleeping peacefully. When this is over, we'll be just as peaceful if not more. The trix will be stopped; we're a team and are in this together. I tell myself that everyday. I place my hand on my stomach, and look up at Riven who also looks down at me too. He caresses my cheek and asks,

"You okay?" I just look into his eyes for a minute, and smile,

"Yea, I am".

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, but the school year's almost over and I've had a lot of tests and things like that. But I'm still working on this story. I hope everyone liked this chapter. So does Musa know that she's pregnant for sure? When will the next battle be, and will it e the last? You'll have to wait and see. Thank you for all the reviews, I got so many of them and they were all very nice, thanks a lot you guys all rock. And like I've said previously, give me your opinions, in other words, criticism is accepted. Please continue reviewing. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	17. Be Okay

_**Chapter 17: Be Okay**_

Sky is carrying Gabby. She's making a fuss in his arms because she wants to go onto the floor and play with her stuffed animals. She puts her little hand on Sky's mouth and he kisses it, causing her to giggle. He puts her on the floor; luckily it's carpeted because lately she wants to crawl, but she mostly just sits on the floor and chews on her stuffed animals. So we keep a very close eye on her. She's almost seven months old now. While Gabby's on the floor playing, Sky sits next to me on the couch, putting his arm around my waist.

"Time passes by so quick, doesn't it?" He says. The answer to that is pretty easy.

"It sure does", time flies by, some might ask: where has it all gone? But I prefer to say, it's gone to all the beautiful moments we have today, which is exactly where it has gone. Sky looks at me and gives me a soft kiss on the lips; I put my arms around his neck, making it deeper. He tightens his grip around my waist. I feel us begin to lie down on the couch until we hear a little giggle coming from the floor. I push Sky off, blushing, he blushes too. When we look down, Gabby is sitting on the rug watching us. How can I have been so careless? I quickly pick her up off the floor. Sky, who is still blushing fiercely, asks,

"You think she'll remember this a few years from now?" I think for a minute.

"Nah", we both say at the say time and laugh. I kiss Gabby's cheek. She's still smiling.

**(Brandon's POV)**

I'm thinking of calling Sky. Stella's been crying for nearly an hour because she saw a very sad movie, (which somehow made her hungry…) I mean sure the protagonist lost his dog, but he found him in the end right? Come on, I mean of course Lassie gets found in the end. Anyway, I told her that over and over, (and still am) and she's calming down. Next time we buy a movie, I'm making sure its one of the happiest yet. I notice her just sitting there now, completely expressionless as if she's spaced out.

"Stella?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about cupcake?" I ask her while sitting next to her.

"Brandon, I'm sorry that I made you angry like that the other day, I'm sorry, I didn't…" she says, but I cut her off by pressing my lips on hers.

"Stella, I wasn't exactly angry, but you did give me quite a scare. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." I say rubbing her stomach gently. I think I did get a little out of hand with her, but she really did scare me. I thought for a brief moment that she would really go out there and fight and… and I don't even want to think about the rest. She looks into my eyes, and whispers, 'I love you'. I say it back and hug her. A while later she goes into the bathroom to take a nice warm bath to try to relax. In the mean time, I call Sky to let him know we're going to alfea too, to see Ms. F of course.

**(Helia's POV)**

Flora's been working pretty hard lately at alfea, she had to cover for Bloom a few times since Ms. Griselda was out, plus cover her class and Ms. Griselda's regular classes. I told her I would take her out later today for lunch but instead we all decided to go to alfea and pay Mrs. F a visit. I think it's supposed to be her birthday or something. And besides that, she was a great head mistress to the girls and all.

"Helia?" I hear my name being called.

"Yes Flora?" I ask her. She's still in her pajamas; in fact she just woke up. We went to sleep late last night just talking and watching television. She looks cute. I laugh at her quietly, apparently not quietly enough.

"What's so funny?" she asks walking over to me and hitting my arm playfully.

"Oh nothing, just how cute you look first thing in the morning", I say to her. I stand up from the chair and kiss her cheek, she hugs me. She's still very warm, a little too warm.

"Flora?" I feel her forehead, its burning hot, she's sick.

"Flora honey, you should go back to bed, you're sick", I tell her, picking her up and carrying he back into the bedroom.

"But we have to go to alfea, you know?" she says.

"Yea but we still have about 3 hours for that; you just rest for another hour or two, okay?" I say setting her down on the bed and putting the covers over her again.

"Okay, but only if you stay with me", she says, smiling a bit weakly.

"Well…" I say jokingly, she gives me a puppy face, "Oh alright", I say lying down beside her. I kiss her forehead and stroke her hair. I remember back when we were dating and we were still in high school how I always loved to smell her hair, it always seems to have a rosy touch to it, and her eyes, brown and yet so soft. Even now as she's looking up at me I feel the butterflies I felt when I first met her. I stroke her hair like that until she falls asleep.

While I'm getting a towel for Stella so that she can come out of the bath tub, I put the phone down. I had just finished talking to Sky, so we'll go over to eraklyon first and then to alfea. I get to the bathroom fast because I have to help Stella out; I wouldn't want her to fall or anything. She's just sitting there, waiting.

"How'd you like your bath hon?" I ask sweetly.

"It was warm, and now I'm cold", she answers.

"Oh you poor thing", I say to her rather sarcastically. I take her arms to help her up, and before I even hand her the towel, she steps out…with no towel. Of course, I stand there and stare at her, while my mouth drops open.

**(Stella's POV)**

Brandon is so funny. He's just staring at me. I feel my face redden slightly. I take the towel right out of his hand and wrap it around me. He observes my every move, not tearing his eyes off for a second.

"You always find a way to overwhelm me don't you?" he says. I laugh and take his arm.

"Well, you have the same affect on me, don't you?" I say, now he laughs while helping me out of the bathroom.

"Remember the first time you saw me like that?" I ask him casually. He laughs even more.

"Oh yea", he says as we walk out of the bathroom.

"Stella! Hey how are you?" Bloom asks Stella while putting a hand on her stomach gently. We had just arrived in eraklyon.

"I'm doing okay", she says smiling at Bloom. She pulls Bloom to the side to talk to her for a moment. I feel someone tugging at the bottom of my pants. I look down to find little Gabby.

"Hey you", I say sweetly to her as I pick her up and rub my nose on hers. She giggles and puts her hands on my cheek abruptly. I laugh, she is so adorable. She starts pointing at Bloom and stretching her arms out at her so I hand her over to Bloom. Stella looks at Gabriella and smiles; we are both so excited and can't wait for this child to come. I walk over to Sky to talk to him.

"Hey bro", I say.

"Hey Brandon", he says back casually.

"Look I need to ask you something, I know it's embarrassing, but I need to know",

"Okay Brandon, go ahead and ask. It can't be that bad".

"Okay, have you ever looked at Bloom and felt, oh I don't know…excited?" Sky's face seems to turn, well, not exactly red…maybe burgundy?

"Well, maybe…I mean, sometimes. Why?" he asks, oh great now he looks like he wants to laugh.

"Well, let's just say that was my situation with Stella a few hours ago…" I say a bit uncomfortably, but grinning slightly. Sky pats my back and laughs, I don't mind, I find it a bit funny myself.

"Don't worry about it Brandon, look, the same thing happened to me this morning…only it didn't end too well…" he says sighing, what does he mean?

"…What do you mean by 'it didn't end to well'?" I ask him.

"We got caught by our daughter", he says shamefully. I burst out laughing. Gabby caught Bloom and Sky making out...classic…

"Well, it does seem a bit funny if you think about it", he says, sighing and combing his hair back with his fingers.

"Relax bro, she's only a few months old, she won't remember this', I tell him.

"Yea, that's what I said, either way, it won't happen again", he says grinning this time. We both just keep laughing slightly.

We were probably in Eraklyon no more than an hour when we heard about the trix's attack on Alfea. Bloom and Sky weren't sure what to do, if they both went to help who would Gabby stay with? If they went with her and were both fighting, where would she be? Stella volunteered to watch her for the time being. She took Gabby, who was falling asleep. We got on the ship and headed for alfea.

"Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom said.

"Oh Bloom, Stella, you're here! Hello Brandon, Sky, and Gabriella", she said putting a hand on Gabriella's cheek, Gabby just looked at her and then looked away. Pretty soon, Bloom left Gabriella with me Stella and me, and left with Sky for the battle field with the other girls and guys, who had gotten there a little later. Soon the fight had begun I noticed Stella holding Gabby close to her with one arm and clutching her stomach tightly with the other. The trix just have no limit, they weren't satisfied with attacking each of our realms, or almost hurting the girls, but they had to come on Mrs. F's birthday and attack her school. That is probably the lowest thing they have ever done. I felt worried about Stella and was about to hug her when she jumped out of her seat. There was screaming outside, oh no…Ms.Faragonda…she put Gabby on her little chair and ran for the door, had she lost her mind…?

**(Bloom's POV)**

"Guys, I think Mrs. F is hurt!" Musa yells. Riven is right behind her. We all run over to her to see if she's okay. She had tried to attack Darcy, but Darcy managed to attack her first.

"Mrs. Faragonda? Answer us, are you okay?" I say. We're all on the verge of tears until she opens her eyes. Helia is being very careful with Flora and holding her gently by the waist, he said that she was sick this morning. She does look pretty weak, I hope she gets better. He says that after the fight he is taking her straight home to the fifth moon of marigold to rest. Some teachers came out to try and help Mrs. F back into the school so that Nurse Ofelia could help her. Riven hugs Musa, who is shaking right now. We are all sort of shocked. And the trix? They left as soon as we turned our attention to Ms. Faragonda, but of course attending her was and is more important.

"Stella, no!" I run to her and grab her arm, she's crying.

"Brandon, I thought I could but I can't, let me go", she yells. I can't let her go, I won't. We're right at the door, out in the open. Ms. F is on the ground. Stella cries even harder. The doctor specifically said that she couldn't go through strong emotions, and Gabby is inside…alone, hello!

"Mrs. Faragonda!" She screams. I tried grabbing Stella harder and pull her to my chest and hug her tightly. She cries into it. I don't mind that she's getting her tears all over my shirt. The trix spot us, oh no. suddenly Icy yells,

"Ice blast!" and before I can react, I am thrown on the floor and so is Stella.

"Stella!" I yell. But I suddenly feel dizzy;

"What?" I cy says, looking at her hand, the one she attacked with.

"I don't get it, using ice blast should have knocked them both out for good!' she yells as she starts to get very angry.

"Stella…" I whisper her name one more time. I feel her hand in mine. I close me eyes, then nothing.

"It's my entire fault!" Stella yells. We're in the hospital with Stella, Brandon, Flora, Helia, Sky and I. Ms.Faragonda stayed at alfea with Riven, Musa, Timmy, Tecna, and Layla and Nabu. Luckily she didn't get too hurt.

"No its not", I tell her, which is the total truth. It wasn't her fault that Icy attacked her as well as Brandon at the same time. Of course we all know that Icy was actually aiming for Stella, but as long as she's hurt, Icy's happy. It doesn't matter to her if Stella's hurt physically or emotionally. While Stella is in a hospital bed being attended, the nurse says that her baby is just fine, but has some sort of special magical affect. It was somehow thanks to the baby that Stella and Brandon weren't too hurt from Icy's hit. Stella was worried at first; but the nurse said everything was fine. The doctors would run some test just in case and send or call Stella with the result later. For now, they recommend that she get plenty of rest because the attack weakened her a lot. She also broke her left wrist. She's mostly worried about Brandon, who has also been attacked by Icy.

"If I had stayed inside like Brandon told me to…I…I", she says sobbing.

"Stella, try to calm down, you know you're not supposed to have any strong emotions, okay?" I tell her reassuringly.

"Oh Bloom, I hope you're right. He has to be okay, he just has to". She says. She's almost eight months pregnant and it really isn't good for her to be this worried. The doctors won't let us see Brandon, and a girl whom we were with when we were students at alfea, almost started yelling. She told Stella that it was her own fault that Brandon was hurt and that she shouldn't have done that. Poor Stella almost started to cry. The girl's name is Samaria; I think she's always had a little crush on Brandon but never got in the way of his relationship with Stella, which is good. Gabby is here with us and luckily she was asleep the whole time, she still is. I see Sky talking to the doctor outside the room; Stella tries to get up, but falls back onto her pillow, light-headed. I help her sit up carefully. I can't hear anything but I see him nodding and looking at the doctor. I walk over to him.

"Sky, what did the doctor say?" I ask him, hoping for a positive answer.

"He said that Brandon's mostly fine, he just has a fractured rib, but he's not in to much pain", he says, looking relieved I feel the same as I'm sure Stella will too.

"Well can we see him?" I ask looking in Stella's direction.

"The doctor said we could", he says, I walk over to Stella.

"Stell, the doctor says that you can go in and see Brandon now", I say to her. She sobs.

"I have to see him", she says getting out of bed, then says, "How will I be able to face him after what I did?" she asks. I feel so bad that I don't know what to say. This wasn't her fault, it just wasn't. She continues to get out of bed. And of course I have to help her. It isn't good for her to get out of bed, being that she needs bed rest but I'm sure that she'll be able to rest better after seeing Brandon.

"You didn't do anything Stella, besides Brandon loves you, and I'm sure he would give anything to see you right now", I say to her. I hug her tightly.

I'm standing by the door, about to enter Brandon's room, but I'm so nervous, he wouldn't be here if I had listened to him. He's looking toward the wall, until I sob and he turns his head to the door quickly. I look at him and smile weakly.

"Brandon…" I start. I feel as though I don't have the courage to walk up to him, and sit by his bed. I feel ridiculous, like a coward. I begin walking over to him.

"Stella", he says sitting up quickly. He smiles slightly. As soon as I reach him, I sit on the chair near his bed and I take his hand, another tear slides down my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" I ask quietly, I feel my hand start to tremble in his, I feel a bit embarrassed.

"My rib hurts a little but I'll be okay", he says.

"But how do you feel? And what about the baby?" he begins to ask worriedly.

"We're both fine, the doctor says that the baby might have some sort of special power in the future due to the effects of the attack, but we'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about". I say and put a hand on his cheek.

"I would have come to see you sooner but the doctor took a long time and well you know how that can be…" I explain and he nods.

"Brandon you told me not to go out there and I did, I should have listened to you, because of that you got hurt", I say, and to my disadvantage, another tear drops, and another…and another.

"No Stella, sunshine this wasn't your fault at all. I'm fine; sure I hurt of few bones, but nothing else happened to me. But more than hurt, I was worried about you. I was scared that something might have happened to you. No matter what anyone else says, this wasn't your fault, and Stella, you'll always be my sunshine", he says. I lean forward and kiss him on the lips; he kisses me back and puts his good arm around my neck. After we break apart I say,

"I love you, and I'm glad you're okay", I say, smiling a little. He caresses my cheeks and wipes my tears off.

"I love you too sunshine, don't you ever forget that", I hug him, but softly and carefully not to hurt him.

"I love you", he whispers to me quickly.

**(Musa's POV)**

Besides taking care of Gabby and helping out at alfea, there was another reason why I wanted to stay behind, I have to talk to Riven about these symptoms. Could I really be expecting a child? I mean if I am, that would be wonderful, but I don't want it involved in any way in this battle.

"Riven?" I say as he walks in.

"What is it sweetie?" He asks me smiling and hugging me.

"You know this cold I've been having?" I ask, still nervous, I feel my face become flushed.

"Yea, what about it, do you feel worse? If you want we could see a doctor right now and…" I quickly cut him off.

"No, it's not that. Well yes I want to see a doctor but not right now. First I want to tell talk to you about something". Now he just looks confused. I elaborate quickly and clearly.

"Riven, I think I might be pregnant", I say. He gives me a bit of a…blank look.

"You mean a baby?" he asks after a few seconds. He doesn't looks so nervous.

"Yes Riv, a baby. I mean I don't know for sure, but maybe". I say to him

"Wow, I mean this could be great, but it's just pretty unexpected", he says. He looks at me for a minute.

"Riven what if I am, I want to be in this battle, but I don't want my baby hurt", I say looking down. I feel as if I'm about to cry.

"Hey", he whispers, as he lifts my chin up with his fingers.

"Why don't we find out for sure first, and if you are, we'll celebrate, and if you're not, then we can wait a little more". He says smiling softly. I smile up at him and give him a tight hug.

"Oh you are so smart, you know that sweetie?" I say as I kiss his cheek. He just grins his same old grin of his and hugs me back tightly. I feel so much better now. I love him.

Hey everyone, I hope you guys all like this chapter. I tried writing more than I usually do to make up for the not updating in so long. I put a lot of Stella and Brandon in this chapter but there will be more of the other characters in the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews I got, they were great. Please continue reviewing and let me know what you think of this chapter, I really appreciate it. Take care and God bless you all. As always,

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	18. I'm Here

_**Chapter 18:**_** I'm here **

**(Bloom's POV)**

Some people like to call it karma, I on the other hand, say, what goes around, comes around. Eventually all the pain and hurt that the trix have caused, sadly but fairly will go back to them. But hey, its life isn't it? Stella has finally reached her ninth month. In fact she may be due any day now. Both she and Brandon are pretty anxious. And there's something funny about Musa, I don't know what it is, but she seems a little more relaxed now. Stella was telling me the other day about how she and Brandon had a bit of a…encounter in their bathroom…funny. She's so funny. I noticed that Brandon was eyeing her a lot when they came over a few days ago, she just bit her lip and looked at him and then back at me to carry on with our conversation. I don't think Sky noticed though. Right now, Gabriella is sleeping and Sky is back at red fountain teaching. I miss having him here, but I'm also glad he went back to work. He loves teaching there, he loves being at that school. And as everyday for the past week, he gives Gabby and I each a big hug and about ten kisses before leaving. Gabby almost began to cry but Sky managed to get her not to. He told her that he was coming back in the afternoon and when he got back, he would take her out to play.

"Your majesty?" the butler calls.

"Yes, Isaiah?" I ask.

"There is someone downstairs who wishes to speak with you your majesty…I asked them their name since it is no one that I am familiar with, but she insists that she's old and personal friend of yours", he explains. If it's no one that he knows then it's definitely not one of the girls, then who?

**(Sky's POV)**

"Hey bro," Brandon says to me.

"Hey Brandon", I answer.

"So Bloom had a day off today?" he asks me. Right now I'm at red fountain; I was just giving class, now I'm just on my lunch break.

"Yea, hey, I didn't think you would be going back to eraklyon or visiting red fountain until Stella gave birth?" I ask. He had originally planned on doing as I did; taking some weeks off before and after Stella gave birth. Today and the days that Bloom doesn't teach, she stays with Gabby.

"Well, yea but I had a lot of catching up to do, and Stella insisted that I come back and that she would be fine". I remember what happened the other day in the bathroom. Honestly I hadn't seen her like that for a while. It really reminded me of the first time I saw her like that…

"_Brandon, we're married!" Stella yelled, I picked her up in my arms and spun her around yelling, _

"_We're married, Stella, we're married, we're married!" I probably looked like a maniac; Stella was laughing her head off. We entered the room where we would be staying that night. It looked beautiful, it also seemed pretty big. But then again, of course, Stella told me that our bedroom in solaria would be much bigger than this, it must be huge. I put Stella down gently._

"_This place is beautiful Shnookums", Stella says in wonder._

"_You are much more beautiful than any of this cupcake", I say, she turns around to face me, she didn't seem to know that I was so close behind her, so as soon as she turns around our noses almost touch, our lips are only centimeters away. Stella blushes a little. Her wedding dress is beautiful, it is a beautiful gown with thin straps and the dress almost touches the floor. I close the space between us and kiss her soft lips. We kiss for a few more minutes, until we break apart, panting for air._

"_Brandon…" she says turning around with her back facing me, as she turns around I see the zipper that goes down her dress._

"_May I?" I ask her, she nods; she seems to be blushing as I slowly pull it down. I feel my face go red as she turns around, her dress dropping to the ground. She smiles at me lightly, and kisses my lips again slowly. _

"_Brandon…" she says, as if she wants to giggle, "You're sweating, do you want me to open a window?" in my head I think: it's not the weather outside that's making me sweat. After a few seconds of sputtering, I manage to say,_

"_You look…stunning… "She giggles and gives me a quick kiss on the lips; she stops to look at me. I love her. I wrap my arms around her waist a bit tightly. She wraps her arms around my neck and begins kissing me again._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Believe me it wasn't easy for me to leave her today" I tell Sky, "I made sure that she had at least…"

"Brandon made sure that I had at least ten emergency numbers. He wrote them all down on paper, and put at least two papers with all ten numbers on it, in every place in the palace!" I tell Musa over the phone. She called me to know how I was doing.

"Really? Well, he is pretty worried about you; I mean he hasn't left your side since the day you found out you were pregnant". Musa responds, which is true, he has been everywhere with me, even in the palace, if I went to the kitchen, that's where he would be, if I went into the living room, he'd be there too.

"Yea, and being that he left phone numbers everywhere, he left phones too", I tell her. She and I both laugh; of course you can't leave numbers and not phones. There would be no point in that now would there?

"So how are you and Riven?" I ask curiously.

"Oh we're doing fine, Riven is being totally sweet. We're doing great basically", she tells me. I giggle.

"Muse, everything's okay, right?" I ask her, something is different about her.

"Uhhh, yea, I mean, why wouldn't it be?" She asks, sounding a little defensive.

"It's nothing darling, I just wanted to know, lately you seem more…oh I don't know" I say but she cuts me off.

"Really Stella, there's nothing going on, nothing to worry about, alright?" she says, I'm still not convinced. There is something different about her, but I won't persist anymore.

"That's great hon, I have to go, Brandon's here", I tell her, she says good bye, we both hang up, and I turn my attention to him.

"Hey Shnookums", I greet and he leans down to kiss my lips. I haven't gotten out of bed, Brandon got up early this morning to go see Sky and I haven't gotten up since, besides, I need a lot of rest.

"Hi Bloom, remember me…Regina?"

"Re…Regina?" I ask bewildered.

"Yea honey, it's been so long, too long, really", she says pulling me into a tight hug.

"Reggie, how did you find me, and yea it's been a really long time…" I mutter, still taking everything in. What is she doing here? Why now? Regina is someone who I a met while I was an exchange student at cloud tower a few years back. While I was still attending alfea, the girls and I were at cloud tower for about a week. Regina a friend of the trix, but she told me and the girls that she had no deals with the trix, that she wasn't too close with them anyways. And we believed her, mostly me, since she and I became very close. But later, through the mouth of someone else, we found out that she had given some sort of information to the trix to help them out in one of their schemes. We were all shocked to know this about her. We heard that Regina had been transferred to a new school in a far away realm from magix, the only thing she left behind was a letter for me, telling me that I was her closest friend and that she would one day come back so we could catch up, and that she would explain to me what really happened. She wrote things along those lines. Years went by…I forgot about the letter, and even before I did, I didn't think she would come back to meet me.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in for some coffee, to sit and talk…anything?" she asks, giggling a bit, while taking off her dark sunglasses.

"Yea…of course, Regina", I say slowly as I lead her into the palace. Regina hasn't changed much. She still has the shoulder length light red hair, dark eye makeup, and full red lips. She also wears a black dress that reaches her knees with high black boots and a purple, thin, leather jacket over her dress, that also reaches her knees, and as usually her black purse and dark glasses. Oh boy…

**(Flora's POV)**

I'm really worried about Bloom, I've called her all morning long, so has Stella and Layla, but she doesn't answer her home phone, or her cell phone. We really need to talk to her about a plan we have for the trix. What could she be doing? She's usually always home at this time, taking care of Gabby, and other things to do with the realm, paper work every now and then, things like that. Helia who is still asleep, and who just recently earned a lot of money for a painting he made, I am so proud of him. I walk over to the bedroom where he's sleeping and sit next to him on the opposite side of the bed and watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful. Just a couple of days ago, he had me in his arms and watched me sleep. I stroke his hair gently and kiss his cheek. Then I pull up the covers up to his neck and decide to walk out of the room to let him sleep some more, but before I even get a chance to get up and leave, Helia gets a hold of my arm.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart", he says in a sleepy voice. I laugh, he can be so cute.

"Good morning Helia", I say, he sits up and hugs me.

**(Bloom's POV)**

"So Bloom, remember how you used to hate studying for a big test but did it anyway? I never saw any use in it…but of course you did, and being that you were friends with those nerds and the airhead, well…"

"Regina it's not like that!" I say quickly. Why is she talking about the girls like that? Regina gives me a look, she raises one eye brow.

"What do you mean…darling, how is it like then?" she asks slowly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I mean, I didn't completely hate studying, it helped me a lot through my tests and finals…and the girls aren't nerds, you know, their cool. Stella isn't an air head, she's pretty cool too, besides they were your friends too and you seemed to like them a lot", I say. The seven of us got along just great, why is she turning her back on the other girls then?

"Well, let me be completely honest with you my love", I remember now that Regina always called me her 'love' as a way of being kind, just like Stella calls us darling, like that.

"To tell you the honest truth, well, I did get along with them, but there were just some times where I wasn't too…fond of them, you know? But you, your different from them love, you see, you are far stronger then they are, I mean besides being a wonderful person of course…"

The more I listen to her, the more I realize that the Regina, who left, isn't the Regina who has returned. Or could it be that she has always been this Regina, and I just haven't realized it yet? I'm sure Stella would freak if she found out that Reggie was back. She could tell me to kick her out of the palace, or band her from the realm. Then again it's better for her not to know, she's pregnant and having her here, in the same room with Reggie, and listening to her say all of these things, the consequences wouldn't be too good.

**(Stella's POV)**

"It sounds like a good plan to use if the trix try to attack us again, doesn't it?" Tecna concludes.

"Yea it does, hey, have anyone gotten in touch with Bloom, she should be here too, I mean really", Musa says.

"Okay girls, I think it's time we pay Bloom a visit, she's not exactly answering her phone or anything and…" Layla cuts her off.

"I just talked to Isaiah, Bloom's butler, he said she's talking to some woman, someone names Georgina or Reggie or something like that, but she doesn't look too friendly", that nickname, Reggie, it sounds familiar.

"Stella, are you okay sweetie?" Flora asks me.

"Yea I'm fine, Flo, don't worry about me", I tell her.

"Well, that should be easy considering that you're _only _nine months pregnant", Musa says. We all start laughing.

"Who could Bloom be with that we don't know about, I mean we could be overreacting and it could be just some citizen of eraklyon, but that's still no reason not to answer her phone, right?" Layla reasons. I wonder if Sky knows who she's with, not that I'm implying that she's doing anything wrong, no, besides it's a lady that she's with. But if we told him he would worry and leave red fountain right away, and if it isn't anything serious he'll be mad at us. We better get over to eraklyon and fast.

**(Bloom's POV)**

Regina just begins telling me about where she has been all this time, when Gabby starts crying.

"Bloom?" Regina asks me truly surprised, "Is that a baby?"

"Yea, Reggie, that's my daughter, Gabby, I'll be right back", I say as I run upstairs to get Gabriella. I pick her up and wipe the tears off her little cheeks. I kiss her cheek as she stops crying, and carry her back downstairs. When I get to the living room, I see Regina looking at a picture of Sky and I on our wedding day.

"Regina…" I say as I walk over to her.

"Hey, so you married prince Sky of eraklyon, huh?" she asks, sounding quite impressed.

"Yea, we got married about two years, almost three years ago", I say to her.

"Oh, that's nice my love, although you had your daughter awfully soon, may I carry her?" she asks.

"Sure", I say as I hand Gabriella over to her carefully. Gabby looks at her, she looks a bit scared and quickly looks around for me, of course I'm standing in front of Regina, and Gabby's back is facing me, so she can't really see me.

"Hello, sweetie, aren't you the cutest baby ever?" she says, lifting Gabby up a bit, as if she's trying to see her in the light. Gabby makes her little baby sounds, and continues to look around.

"Bloom she's adorable…" she says, Gabby who still looks scared begins to cry. Regina continues to hold her. Something doesn't feel right here…

"She's probably hungry, I think I'll take her back now", I say taking Gabby from her. Regina is now the one who is looking around at all the different picture of Sky and the girls and guys and I. There are about five pictures of Gabriella with me and Sky.

"So how's are the girls doing, Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Stella?" she asks. Just then the doorbell rings. I hear Isaiah open the door and greet whoever has just arrived. I wonder who it is. Meanwhile, Regina puts her dark glasses on again; she takes a few steps toward me and hugs me, with Gabby in the middle, since I am still holding her.

"Well Bloom I should go, I'm glad we were able to catch up, you've changed a lot, I mean in a lot of ways", Regina says. I hug her back with one hand, while still holding Gabby with the other.

"Hey Bloom…" I hear Stella's voice say cheerfully.

"Yea, we're sorry to interrupt, good evening ma'am", Musa says, she obviously hasn't seen Reggie's face yet, since she's giving her back to them. When Reggie stops hugging me, she takes off her dark glasses again, turns around to face the girls, and stands next to me. I see the look on each and every one of their faces.

"Guys…you remember Regina…"


	19. See You Again

**_Chapter 19:_** **See you again**

**(Musa's POV)**

Standing in the middle of the living room, standing next to Bloom, is Regina. What is she doing here? She's wearing so many dark colors. Her hair is wavy and dark red, a little darker then Bloom's hair anyway. A black dress that reaches her knees, a dark purple leather jacket that also reaches her knees, high black boots, black bag, dark eye shadow and dark glasses.

"Girls" she says removing her sunglasses and putting them on her head,

"It's so good to see you guys again, it certainly is a surprise, and you've all changed…so much", she says. I look at little Gabriella who is in Bloom's arms, just staring at Regina.

"Oh we remember you, …Reggie" Layla says through gritted teeth but still manages to smile. Regina gives her a hesitant look, but smiles and quickly moves on to the rest of us.

"And Stella…darling, are you expecting a baby?" she asks.

"Of course I am", Stella says to her, making a great effort to smile too. What did she think Stella was? Just fat?

"Oh, well, I was just making sure. I mean you could have been putting on some serious weight for all I knew. Anyway, congratulations!" she says cheerfully all of a sudden. Stella glares at her; I just hope she doesn't do anything. She's not supposed to have any strong emotions. This isn't good for her. Stella and Regina glare at each other for a moment.

"So Regina, what brings you by?" Flora asks quickly. I just now notice that both Tecna and Bloom haven't said a single word this whole time. Tecna is just looking away from Regina, and Bloom is carrying Gabby and patting her on the back, poor Gabby is whimpering, and crying very quietly. Bloom is calming her down.

"Well I decided to come by and surprise Bloom, so we can catch up and talk, you know? Well I think its time for me to go, so chao for now darlings", she says, waving her hand as if she were dismissing someone. We hear Isaiah walk her to the door and close it behind her as she leaves.

"Bloom?" we all say at once. We're not mad at her or anything like that. But we really want to know what Regina was doing here. And why just come by after about five years? What can she possibly want with Bloom?

"Yes?" she says, Gabby is now fast asleep with her little head resting on Bloom's shoulder.

"Sweetie, what did Regina want?" Flora asks first.

"I don't know exactly, she caught me by surprise. She said that she wanted to catch up and just see me; we didn't really talk much though. Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are".

"Why did she pop up like that after so long? This is clearly illogical", Tecna says.

"Guys I'll be right back, I'm just going to put Gabby back in her crib". Bloom says, going up the stairs with Gabby in her arms.

"Good evening, your majesty", we hear Isaiah say. Then we see Sky walk in, he greets us.

"Hey guys, how are you, and where's Bloom?"

"We're fine thank you, and Bloom went upstairs to put Gabriella in her crib" Tecna says to him.

"Oh thanks Tecna, Stella how are you feeling?" he asks her.

"Oh I feel fine thank you," she says to Sky. When Bloom comes back down the stairs, she looks a bit, shaky. Why do I get the feeling that Regina did something? Sky walks over to Bloom, gives her a quick peck on the lips and puts an arm around her waist; I think he noticed her shaking too, because then he asked,

"Bloom, are you okay?"

"Oh yea, I'm fine", she says sounding cheerful and smiling quickly. What's with her?

"Well Bloom, we wanted to talk to you about a plan that we have to stop the trix, we've really thought about it and it just might work.

"Really? That's great, what is it?" she asks, Sky is still holding her.

"Well, the trix apparently have another way of choosing which realms to attack, they changed after they found out that we knew their plan. But now it seems that to decide which planet to attack first they…

**(Bloom's POV)**

After the girls told me their plan, which was a pretty good one, they left and I decided to get some rest. For some reason, Regina's visit left me a bit uneasy. I mean she used to be a really good friend but after what she did, after she helped the trix when she told us she wouldn't, well, I just don't know what to think. Has she changed or does she have a deal with the trix?

"Bloom?" I hear Sky's voice say. We're getting ready to sleep; I'm sitting up in bed with Gabby sleeping in my arms.

"She's so adorable, Sky", I say to him. He sits next to me in bed and strokes Gabby's little blonde hair.

"She sure is, Bloom I noticed you were a little, I don't know, shaky…earlier this afternoon. What happened?"

"Well, Sky do you remember Regina, my friend from cloud tower?" I ask him, he thinks for a moment.

"Yea, I do, what about her?"

"Well, you remember why she got kicked out of cloud tower?" I ask again, just to make sure we're on the same page here.

"Yes, I do", he says.

"Well, she came to see me today, imagine my surprise when I saw her for the first time in five years, after what happened". I tell him, I look up from Gabby and look at his face. He looks very worried; he pushes a strand of hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear.

"And what happened? I mean she didn't hurt you or Gabby did she?" he asks quickly.

"No, no, nothing like that. It just really surprises me, you know? That she just pops up after so long…" I tell him.

"Well don't worry about it honey, if you don't have a good feeling about this then watch out for her a bit, you know? But you should really get some rest now, you look like you haven't slept in days", he says chuckling. I take a pillow with my free hand and throw it at his head. Meanwhile he just laughs even more, I smile at him. I feel like I'm about to fall asleep so I tell Sky to take Gabby back to her room. I feel calmer after talking to Sky.

**(Stella's POV)**

For some reason I can't get my mind off of what happened yesterday. I mean Regina just popping up like that. My main concern is not Regina, but Bloom. What if Regina were after her dragon fire, I mean it could happen. It's happened other times before, not with Regina but other bad people. But I don't think that's the case. Why would Reggie want it anyway? Of course Brandon told me not to think about it anymore, we wanted me to be as relaxed as possible.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Brandon can you believe it? It's been five years, what could she possible want?" I say to him._

"_Sunshine, it's best that you don't think about that anymore, you need to stay calm. Maybe she just wanted to see how you guys were, you know, she might have just been curious," Brandon says._

"_I doubt it but, well, maybe" I say slightly giving in. He kisses my lips while hugging me, and then he slowly pulls me onto his lap. I look at him suspiciously but giggling I say,_

"_What are you trying to do?" I can't help but giggle. Before he can answer I kiss him on the lips, he responds and wraps his arms around my waist. We kiss for a couple of minutes._

"_Just trying to make you feel better", he says with a dazed look after we break apart, I laugh. _

_"Thanks shnookums, you're helping me forget the fact that I'm gaining more and more weight", I say to him._

_"Hey remeber the other day in the bathroom when...well when i saw you, like that," he says, blushing slightly. I smile and say,_

_"Yea, I remember"._

_"Well, you looked...well, attractive? I don't know how to put it I mean, sure I hadn't seen you like that in a while but still you looked pretty, you know?" he finishes talking fast and stuttering slightly._

_"Thanks Brandon, that's so nice of you to say", as I brush his hair back with my fingers._

"_Cupcake, I just want you to be as relaxed as possible, I don't want you to go through stress or worry about anything, you know," he says. I lay my head on his strong chest._

"_I know shnookums, I know. And I thank you for it. You're doing a great job helping me out, like when you send my new designs to the magazine I'm starting to work for, or when you make sure I have plenty of emergency numbers and…" Brandon cuts me off._

"_And phones…" We both start laughing. He is so cute. Once again, I find myself wearing one of his sweaters, which is funny. But he really doesn't mind and tells me that I can wear them anyway. Brandon says that he likes when I wear them because they look cute on me._

"_Yea, and phones…" I say. He kisses me once again on the lips. He kisses and then caresses my cheek._

"_You mean everything to me, you know that?" he says quietly to me, while still hugging me._

"_I love you shnookums", I say to him._

"_I love you too, princess"._

_**(End of flashback)**_

* * *

"So Regina, did you get any information on those pixies?"

"Yea Icy, as I had already expected, they each have too much on their minds to suspect anything, especially that airhead, Stella".

"I've got it"

"Darcy, do you have an idea?"

"Look Icy, Stella's the most preoccupied right now, right? So can she really defend her realm?"

"I agree, she probably has too much on her mind anyway but lets not cause too much damage, I mean, after all we have to save some for the other pixies don't we? I say we also get Bloom and…

"No don't hurt Bloom", Regina yells suddenly.

"Why not Regina? Is there something about her that you're not telling us?"

"No Darcy, it's not that. I just think, I mean I already gave her the potion, you know the one that'll put her to sleep for a few hours and besides…you always go for Bloom, why not someone less predictable? Why not someone like…

* * *

**(Bloom's POV)**

I feel dizzy, very light-headed. Sky is getting ready to go to a meeting with the royal council; his parents will be there as well. I feel like telling him to stay and help me because I feel sick. As I'm walking down the stairs I decide to sit on the bottom step and take deep breathes until I feel better. Sky comes down the stairs and kneels down on the bottom step next to me.

"Bloom, honey are you okay?" he asks worriedly, while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm feeling a bit light-headed, but I think I'll be fine", I say, but continue to breathe in and out slowly. Sky doesn't take his eyes off me but continues to look at me, concerned.

"Bloom you look a little bit pale, maybe I should stay and…" I cut him off.

"No Sky don't, you can't miss this meeting, it's important. I think I'll be okay. You should go, but if I continue to feel like this, would it be alright if I called you?" I ask.

"I think so, don't worry I'll keep my phone on, and I'll have it on vibrate. So if anything just call me, sweetie", he says kissing my forehead and helping me up. After a few minutes, I bring Gabby down the stairs so Sky can say goodbye to her before leaving. He kisses Gabby and I and then leaves. About half an hour after he leaves, the dizziness gets worse and my eyelids feel heavy. I hand Gabby to one of the maids and ask her to put Gabby back in her crib for me. I take another step and fall to the ground, too dizzy to go on.

**(Layla's POV)**

Just a little more than fifteen minutes ago, Nabu and I were just relaxing when the trix surprised us with an attack. Which honestly doesn't make any sense. We had calculated that the trix would either hurt Solaria, or one of the realms they have already attacked before. I called most of the girls and guys, all except for Bloom and Sky. We found out that Sky was away in a meeting and when we called eraklyon, the maid who answered the phone informed us that Bloom had passed out. We're all really worried about her, why do I have a feeling that Regina has something to do with this?

To top things off, Brandon called and practically yelled over the phone that Darcy and Stormy were in Solaria launching an attack and that he needed help. We split up, Helia, Musa and Riven stayed with us. And Timmy, Tecna, and Flora went to Solaria. We were going to send Timmy instead of Riven to make it even. but he refused to be awa thought was very sweet. So we just sent him with Musa. Fighting Icy alone is pretty easy, considering that it's five of us against just her. But I have to admit that she has pretty good attacks.

"Sonic Boom!"

"Subsisting wave!" I yell, Icy manages to him my arm and I fall to the ground hard.

"Layla!" Nabu yells. He helps me while Musa takes her down along with Helia, who uses a long and strong thread to tie her ankles. Once we make sure that she won't escape, we head over to solaria, hopefully they're okay.

**(Stella's POV)**

"What's the matter you guys? Can't manage without the dragon fire?" Darcy yells, then laughs.

I can't believe this, the trix attacked Layla, and now, only five minutes later are attacking solaria. We so did not expect this to happen. This isn't what we calculated; it was supposed to be either Tides or Andros, not the queen of tides and solaria. Brandon made sure that I stayed inside. He left soda and some food with me in case I get hungry, which I find to be a bit funny. But I am so worried, about my friends, this battle, the people of solaria…

"So you did have something to do with Bloom's passing out?" Flora yells.

"Oh…don't tell me you didn't already know…darling", Darling. Darcy called Flora darling. I might start to sound paranoid, but the only person beside me that ever said that word was…Regina. I know Brandon told me not to worry but I can't help but think that Regina is hurting Bloom somehow. And to make matters worse Solaria is being attacked. My parents came over as soon as they found out and are now helping to fight. The girls also called Ms. Griselda. She's taking care of Icy right now. But nothing major will be done to them to all of our despairs. Darcy and stormy who are the least strongest witches out of the three don't stand a chance. Well maybe Darcy does, but stormy definitely doesn't. It's about twelve people against them two anyhow.

"Vine wrath!" Flora yells attacking stormy, giving Darcy a chance to attack her from behind.

"Flora!" Helia yells, he runs out onto the 'battlefield' and picks Flora up in his arms.

**(Helia's POV)**

I was worried that something would happen to Flora, and now it did. Just seeing her in my arms unconscious shakes me all over. I can't stand to see her this way. I carry her to a place near the palace and there, one of the maids that work in Stella's palace help to nurse her. I caress her cheek softly, Darcy just laughs after attacking Flora. I'm so mad I could just use my thread to attack her, but I need to be with Flora right now. She moans slightly and opens her eyes, smiling as she sees me. She puts her hand on my cheek, and I kiss it.

"Helia…" she whispers.

"Flora, I'm so relieved you're all right," I say smiling back at her warmly.

**(Stella's POV)**

The people of solaria who began running in different directions at the beginning of the battle are now all gathered in an area near the palace watching. They'll be safe there for now. Imagine pretty much about 2,000 people if not more.

"Oh you guys don't stand a chance without your pixie leader Bloom! It's too bad she's not around isn't it?" Stormy yells.

"What did you witches do to her?" Musa yells.

"Oh we didn't do anything, our friend did, I think you might have met her already. Her name is…Regina?" she says. Regina, bingo! I knew she couldn't be trusted, look just what she did to Bloom! We need to get to Bloom before Reggie does any more damage. Pretty soon, the people of solaria, or at least some began helping out. I'm standing by the door witnessing everything.

"Cyber net!" Tecna yells as she attacks Darcy down.

"Way to go, Tecna!" Timmy yells, and while stormy looks down worried about her sister, the other girls react quickly and tie her and bring her down. The people of solaria begin cheering. Brandon winks as he turns around to look at me, I smile. But this isn't over yet. We have to see Bloom.

When we arrive at eraklyon, we all go into Bloom's room where she sleeps peacefully. One of the maids is holding Gabby, who immediately wants to be held by Brandon. Of course since she's with Sky most of the time, and Sky hangs out a lot with Brandon, she's used to him more than the rest of us. I think it is very cute; she also spends a great deal of time with Bloom. The girls and I all sit by Bloom's bed, Flora asks one of the maids to bring a warm, wet towel and places it over Bloom's forehead.

"Bloom, please wake up" Tecna says.

"I knew that Regina couldn't be trusted, I was suspicious of her then and I still was up until now…" she hisses.

"Guys Tecna's right, we should've known", Musa says. Riven takes her hand whispers to her that everything will be all right. Isaiah the butler then comes in and tells us that he's already called Sky, who is on his way over now. I walk over to where Brandon is standing with Gabby and kiss her cheek.

"Isn't there some spell you girls can perform to wake her up?" Riven asks, hey that's not a bad idea.

"Unfortunately there isn't any spell that we could use, being that we don't know what Regina gave her", Tecna says, well I guess it's not such a good idea after all.

"Do you think that maybe we should go after her and find out?" Layla suggests.

"We can't to do that either, we have no idea as to where Regina is", I say. Somehow I doubt she told anyone, not even Bloom.

"Hey…" we hear Sky say loudly as he comes into the room. He immediately sits on the bed right by Bloom. We put pillows behind her so that she is sort of sitting up. Sky takes her hand and kisses her cheek, then looks at us,

"What happened to her?" he looks very worried, Gabby looks like she is about to cry. I'm guessing that she's never seen Sky look so…exasperated.

"We're not sure, Regina put her under some kind of spell. It may just be a sleeping spell but we're not sure", Musa says. I see Riven come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Musa leans back against his chest, closes her eyes and breathes out slowly, looking pretty exasperated herself.

"I can't believe this," she says, looking sadly at Bloom. Sky kisses Bloom's forehead.

"She has been like this for the past three hours…" the maid says.

"Why won't she wake up? I knew it, I knew I should've stayed with her, she told me she felt dizzy but I…" Sky says but Timmy cuts him off.

"She felt dizzy?" he asks. Sky just nods solemnly.

"Then it's most likely a simple sleeping spell, isn't…" he says, but I cut him off.

"If it's a simple sleeping spell, she would be awake by now, wouldn't she?" I ask.

"Well it depends, certain sleeping spells last longer than other. Maybe Tecna and I should go down to your library and do research on what it is", Timmy suggests, Tecna agrees and they both go downstairs to the library in Bloom and Sky's palace. Gabriella starts to cry loudly and stretching her little arms toward Sky. Sky smiles sadly and walks over to where Brandon stands holding Gabby. He takes Gabby from Brandon and she wraps her little arms around his neck, calming down a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I was so worried about your mommy that I didn't say hi to you", he says planting a little kiss on her hand. She rests her head on his shoulder and just sucks her thumb.

Probably about fifteen minutes later, my mom came to eraklyon to see how I was doing. I left Bloom's room and Brandon helped me down the stairs to see her.

"Oh honey, how are you feeling?" she asks taking my hands.

"I'm okay mom, how is everyone on solaria, are they…" I begin to ask.

"Don't worry about a thing Stella, your father stayed behind taking care of everything. There is also a lady who stopped by and wished to speak to you", she says. A lady?

"Who was it?" I ask her.

"Oh I don't know, she refused to give her name, at least that was what your father said, I…" I cut her off.

"Mom, what did she look like?" I ask, Brandon is right behind me the whole time, holding me gently by my waist.

"I think it was red hair, and, let's see…" she doesn't get to finish because I hear Musa and Flora yell, "she's awake, she's awake!" I then tell my mom that I'll talk to her later since I want to see Bloom. She asks me to say hi to Bloom for her and Brandon helps me back up the stairs to Bloom's room. When I get there, Bloom moans lightly and opens her eyes slowly.

"Bloom…" Sky says, kissing her hand.

"Sky" she says to him, smiling,

"Guys you're all here…" she says still looking sleepy.

"Of course, Bloom, we're your friends", Musa says.

"What happened?" She asks.

"That Regina, she put you under a sleeping spell just so that you wouldn't help us in the battle in solaria", I explain to her.

"There was a battle in solaria? What happened, are you all okay?" she asks quickly sounding a bit too worried.

"Yea, but don't worry about it girl, we're all okay. And we won", Musa says.

"We sure did", Brandon says smiling, and I smile too.

"Well, I had my suspicions about Regina, I should've known that she'd still be working for the trix", she says.

"We all should've known Bloom. But at least now we know not to trust her", Layla says. We all nod. But, that lady that wanted to speak to me. I'm sure it's Regina. I wonder if she knows that we know she was helping the trix. Downstairs we hear someone yelling at Isaiah and demanding that he let them in. Just as Musa is about to go downstairs to find out what's going on, Regina appears at the door. I notice Sky tense up a bit. Then again, we all become tense. She looks around as if she were looking for something or someone.

"Bloom…" she says as she sees Bloom lying on the bed. She takes a few steps forward but Flora stops her.

"What do you want Regina? Haven't you done enough damage?" Tecna says in a demanding tone of voice.

"Bloom, let me explain", she says ignoring Tecna, which only seems to get Tecna more annoyed.

"Seriously Regina, we won't believe a word you say, so save it", I say loudly. Brandon, who is standing next to me, holds me a little closer to him.

"I'm not talking to you, I came to talk to Bloom so stay out of this", Regina barks back at me, I'm about to say something when Bloom cuts in,

"Regina, she's my friend, she cares about me. But…you don't", she says.

"Bloom, how can you even think that?" she asks, is that a serious question?

"You worked for the trix, Regina, you put me under a spell so I wouldn't help my friends fight and…" Regina cuts her off.

"I did it to protect you, okay? Initially the trix had planned to try and steal your powers again, so I gave them the idea to put you under a sleeping spell so that they wouldn't steal it. Bloom, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you..." she says. Bloom stays quiet, and just looks around to the rest of us.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Flora asks.

"I am telling you the truth. What reason would I have to lie? I already put Bloom under the sleeping spell, what could I possibly get out of this?" We all stay quiet again.

"Reggie, it's been a pretty long day for all of us. Why don't we just take the rest of the day off, and you can come back tomorrow so that we can talk more calmly, so you can tell me exactly what happened, okay?" Bloom says calmly.

"Okay", Regina says, she smiles at Bloom and at the rest of us, and then leaves. Pretty soon, we all decide to leave to let Bloom get some rest. She really needs it but we'll be with her. We'll be together through everything.

Hey everyone, I hope you all liked this chapter. So is Regina really evil and lying to the girls again? Or is she telling the truth? Which realm and queen will the trix attack next, and will it be their last? Guess you'll just have to read and find out, : ) I tried to make this chapter ext long since I'm not sure if I'll be able to update soon but I'll try to. Thanks for all the reviews they were great. Please continue reviewing. Take care and God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	20. Confrontations

**_Chapter 20:_ confrontations **

Regina didn't come to see me the day after the fight; she called me the day after the fight to tell me that she had work to attend and that she would not be able to make it. Right now, I'm sitting on the rug playing with Gabby. Stella is also here with me. Since Brandon had to go off to work and he didn't want to leave Stella alone (or have to write 9 or 10 numbers and leave them all around the palace again), then he left her here with me. I of course had no objection. Stella is my best friend and I don't mind having her here at all, besides that, she also helped to take care of me when I was expecting Gabriella. Stella is lying on the couch in the living room watching TV. I pick Gabby up, and take her upstairs, placing her in her crib while I go to Sky's office to finish some paper work for him. He's been so busy with work at red fountain and paperwork for eraklyon at home that I want to help him out some.

**(Stella's POV)**

I'm staying here in Eraklyon until Brandon comes back from work, I feel pretty relaxed too. Bloom didn't tell me that she was expecting company so I found it pretty unexpected when the doorbell rang. Isaiah was busy doing something in the backyard, so I got up to answer it. Imagine my surprise when I saw…

"Regina, what are you doing here?" I ask, not sounding too friendly.

"Stella, hi. Look, as much as I'd love to stand here and argue with you, I want to see Bloom more. So can you let her know I'm here", she says as she begins to step inside the palace. I hold her before she goes any further,

"What are you doing?" she asks, also not so nicely.

"Look, Bloom is my best friend and I care a lot about her, so just tell me why you're here", I tell her. She looks at me then away, as if looking in the distance.

"Bloom is my best friend too and I think I deserve the right to see her. I just want to talk to her okay? I care a lot about her too. So let me through", she says moving my arm, which was holding her by the shoulder. She marches right up the stairs, and of course I'm not going to let her off that easily, so I march right on up after her. I won't let her hurt my best friend. A few steps before reaching the top step she stops abruptly and turns around to face me, she joins me on the same step.

"Why won't you believe me?" She says, correction: almost yells.

"Believe you? After all the things you've done Regina, do I have sufficient reasons to believe you?" I ask, trying to read her expression, which is completely blank right now. She knows I'm right.

"No, you don't, but I've changed, I've…" I cut her off.

"What do you mean 'you've changed'? Just the other day you gave the trix the order to attack Solaria, you…" oh now she cuts me off.

"I did it to protect Bloom, which is the same reason why you waste your time arguing with me", she says, we both stay silent for a while.

"I don't believe that you've changed, you can't fool me, you might be trying to protect Bloom, and yes you might consider her your best friend. But you just want to see our realms go down, don't you. That is all you want, and then you'll leave again like you did when we were still in school, am I right? In fact I'm not even so sure that you want Bloom to be okay do you?" she doesn't say anything, she doesn't even know where to look. So predictable… but I still don't want her near Bloom. Suddenly, she places her hands on my shoulders.

* * *

"Hi Riven, long time, no see…" she says as I open the door. Musa and I had been lying peacefully on the couch in the living room. We were watching a movie but she went to sleep right on my chest, not that I mind. She can be so cute when she's asleep. Suddenly, we hear the doorbell so I get up to answer, placing Musa down gently on the couch. And I wasn't pleased when I realized who it was, not pleased at all, (emphasis on not, and all).

"What are you doing here Darcy? What do you want?" I say, clearly with a tone of anger in my voice.

"Can't a friend stop by to say hello anymore?" she says sarcastically. I'm not sure what she wants but if she wanted to get me angry, she'll be achieving her goal very soon.

"One, you're not a friend, and second, you better stay away", I say a little more angry.

"Where is she?" she asks, obviously referring to Musa. I will not let her go anywhere near Musa, not even anywhere between two feet and a thousand miles.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near her, you understand?" I say.

"I don't understand you, I mean what do you even see in her you moron?" she asks, is that a serious question.

"What do you mean 'what do you see in her'? I see everything in her, she…" Darcy cuts me off.

"You really are a moron aren't you? You had it all with me, we had fun together, we had things in common, and you even had protection, because frankly, if you would have stayed with me, there's no way that neither my sisters nor I would've hurt you".

"But you did, you put me under a spell just so I could fall in love with you, you almost caused me to lose all my friends, you and your witch friends almost hurt Musa. You put me under a spell but that doesn't mean that I ever really fell in love with you. You just did it to convince yourself that I had, but I never did. You had fun, not me, and we don't have things in common", I say to her, she looks like she'll 

explode of anger any time soon. If there is anyone that I have and continue to have fun with, if there is anyone who I have many things in common with, it's Musa. She looks at me really angry.

"You know, you're right in one thing, we don't have much in common, you're an idiot, I'm totally not", she says as she rolls her eyes, then says that she's leaving and just leaves. Well, it's about time, I'd say. When I turn around, Musa is standing right behind me, and I freeze for a couple of seconds.

"Musa, I…I thought you were sleeping …" she cuts me off.

"You handled that very well, Riven, and yes, I woke up a few minutes after you got up…I pretty much heard the whole thing" she says. I smile at her, a bit relieved. I walk over to her and give her a tight hug.

"What matters is that she's gone", I say to her.

"But what did she want?" she asks, also hugging me back tightly.

"I honestly have no idea", I tell her, and she never really did say what she wanted.

"I'm glad she's gone", she says.

"So am I".

**(Bloom's POV) **

I'm here in Sky's office finishing some paperwork for him, which is a lot, when I hear a scream, Stella! I rush downstairs in time to see Stella on one of the bottom steps, with tears in her eyes and Regina standing on one of the top steps looking down at her.

"Regina!" I yell. I knew she would be coming today but not at this time, that's first, and second what did she do to Stella, she has no right.

"Bloom, I…I can explain!" she says quickly. I glare at her; I'm not too interested in listening to her right now. I rush down the stairs and help Stella sit up.

"Stella, what happened? Are you okay?" I ask her worriedly.

"Bloom, she's not who you think she is, she pushed me...I…I, Bloom the hospital!" she says through a fit of tears. I look up at Regina; she's just standing there as if she were going through some kind of trance. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. I quickly call a maid and tell her to call Brandon, Sky, the girls, Stella's parents, etc…

As the maids and I are helping Stella to the couch while the ambulance arrives, Regina finally snaps out of it and walks down the stairs. I stroke Stella's hair trying to soothe her. Regina looks…lost.

"Bloom, please, you have to listen to me. You don't understand what happened, I…" she tries to explain to me.

"Regina, I can't believe this I mean… I just don't know what to say to you. Did you push her down the stairs?" I ask her, a bit oblivious to the answer. She looks at the ground and stays quiet.

"Oh I can't believe you!" I say and turn around, but she grabs my arm.

"No Bloom, you're my friend, I can't lose you, you just have to listen to me, you have to…" she says but I cut her off.

"Listen to what? Huh Reggie? How you pushed her how…"

"Well I didn't exactly push her, I mean she slid down the stairs, but…okay I get that's a weak argument, but it's true. And besides I came over here today because I wanted to apologize about what happened yesterday, I mean I did it to protect you. And I get that now isn't the best time to talk about this but its necessary and you have to listen to me, you have to", she says. The look in her eyes tells me that she really needs to talk to me but after what just happened…I hear one of the maids call me. The ambulance is here.

"Regina, I think you should go", I say to her. She nods and takes her purse as she walks out the door.

"Bloom, maybe we can see each other some other day, and once again I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen". She says, and heads out the door. The maid and I help Stella up carefully. I hope she'll be okay.

**(Brandon's POV)**

Bloom's maid, Leona, just called and told me that Stella is being taken to the hospital. I can't believe this. I'm on my way to the hospital right now, but I am so worried and well, I just, I can't think straight. So many things are running through my head. Is she okay? Is our baby okay? Are they at the hospital all ready? What happened to her exactly? When, where, how and why. I take a breath, I need to see her and I need to know that they're both okay. I finally get there and see Bloom and Sky with Gabby.

"Hey guys, how's Stella doing? Are she and the baby okay?" I ask quickly. Bloom gives me a worried look.

"The doctor hasn't said anything yet".

"Bloom, what happened exactly? I mean, was she very hurt, do you think she'll be okay?" I ask, sounding rather hysterical.

"Well, she sort of slid down the stairs, she didn't hurt herself too much, and I mean…Brandon I'm…I think she'll be alright", she said giving me a comforting look, Sky also.

"Yea Brandon, Stella will be okay, you'll see". He says. Gabby is looking around as if she were looking for something and sucking her thumb. Sky, who is carrying her, gives her a kiss on the cheek and she giggles. Her little blonde hair now reaches her neck. Pretty soon everyone else arrives, Stella's parents, and the 

rest of the girls and guys. They all asked questions, but just as me, received no answer, so we all sat down in the waiting room, and well…we waited. About half an hour had passed; I got up and sat down. I stood up again, and paced around. Finally a little while later the doctor comes out of Stella's hospital room.

"Are any of you, King Brandon of Solaria?" He says. I immediately answer.

"I am, doctor, is my wife okay? What about the baby?"

"Well gratefully, they are both okay, and Queen Stella is now about to give birth", he says and then asks me to enter the room.

"What!" we all ask.

"Birth? How, why? I mean she wasn't due until another week from now", Tecna says. Musa agrees.

"Tell us, will our daughter be okay?" king Radius asks.

"I'm sure she will, we took some tests, and ran some exams and her health seems to be in good conditions. The fall she had, although small, is the cause as to why she will be giving birth a bit ahead of the expected date. Don't worry, the Queen will be all right", the doctor says and then leads me into Stella's room. I see her lying there sleeping peacefully, and I feel a little relieved all ready. I take a chair and sit by her bed; it should be a little while before she gives birth. I take her hand in mine and watch her sleep. She looks so beautiful and so peaceful. Slowly she begins to open her eyes.

"Stella?" I ask.

"Brandon", she says, and smiles.

"How are you feeling sunshine?" I ask, stroking her hair.

"I'm feeling a little better, but still a bit tired", she says.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling a little better, I came here as soon as I heard you were here, what happened exactly?"

"I had a bit of an argument with Regina, and, kind of slid down the stairs. I can't believe her", she says, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Regina? What was she doing at Bloom's?" I ask her. I don't want to push her to much or ask her too many questions being that she needs to get some rest.

"I don't know really, she said she wanted to talk with Bloom, but that was it, let's not talk about her right now though", she says and sighs.

"I was so worried about you, you have no idea", I tell her, kissing her hand. She smiles and pushes me hair back with her free hand.

"I can imagine you are so sweet, you know that?" she tells me, still smiling slightly.

"Well, yes…" I say, making a funny face, and causing her to laugh.

"I love you Brandon", she says.

"I love you too, sunshine", I say to her and kiss her forehead.

* * *

"I didn't mean to hurt Stella, but I don't know. I just don't…"

"Regina, sweetheart, don't beat yourself up over this…you did what you had to".

"No Icy, I didn't do what I 'had to', Bloom may never speak to me again because of this, she…"

"Oh Bloom this, Bloom that. Why do you care so much about having her friendship anyway? "

"Look Icy, it's hard to explain and…you wouldn't understand it anyway".

"Well, whatever you say, Reg".

* * *

**(Bloom's POV)**

"Sky, do you think that Stella will be okay?" I ask him. Gabby fell asleep on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Stella will be okay, she'll be alright", he says, and strokes my hair, pushing some strands out of my face, and then kisses my cheek lovingly.

"I sure hope so. So hey, how's everything at red fountain going?" I ask him casually.

"Things are going quite all right actually, I'm preparing the students for more exams, and things like that you know?" he says.

"Yea, I can imagine how tired must be", I tell him, now caressing his hair; he smiles at me and nods. Just then a nurse comes out and tells us that Stella will be giving birth, we all get a bit tense, but somehow know that Stella will be okay.

"I hope our daughter comes out okay", King Radius says. I now notice that he is holding Stella's mom, Queen Luciana, Luna for short. They seem very close, of course they are both very worried about Stella and need each other's comfort right now.

**(2 Hours Later)**

We are now all allowed to enter the room to see Stella and her new baby. Brandon is sitting next to her on the hospital bed and Stella's holding the baby. She smiles at us as she see's us walk in and we all give her a big hug and congratulate her and Brandon. Stella and Brandon's new child is a beautiful baby girl with Stella's light brown eyes and Brandon's brown hair. The three of them look beautiful together. The baby looks a lot like Brandon. We are all gushing over her and all sitting around Stella while the guys congratulate Brandon.

"Look Gabby", I say, holding her so she can see the baby.

"It's your new baby cousin", I tell her, she giggles and points at the baby, everyone else laughs.

"Sweetie, what are you going to name the baby?" Flora asks, hey good question.

"Well, Brandon and I had decided that if the baby was a girl we'd name her Alana, what do you say Brandon?" She asks him.

"Alana seems like a great name", he says we all agree. Pretty soon, its Brandon's turns to hold her. He kisses Alana softly on the cheek and she smiles. She looks so adorable.

"Brandon she looks a lot like you", Queen Luna says.

"Yea Brandon, she really does", Musa says.

**(Brandon's POV)**

This must be the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Stella and I are now officially parents. Everyone's right, Alana looks so much like me. She looks so beautiful; she also has Stella's beautiful eyes. When Stella is sent home in a couple of days, I'll make sure that she gets plenty of rest, she still looks pretty worn out, and might still be a bit weak when she gets home. I want her to be as comfortable as possible. Now King radius is holding Alana, He's smiling at her and also pointing out how much she and I look alike. Now I know how Sky feels when they tell him how much he and Gabriela look alike.

"So Brandon, I guess this means that you guys are now officially eligible for mothers' and fathers' day huh?" Riven asks. Everyone laughs.

"Yea, I guess it does", I say chuckling. I sit next to Stella again and put my arm around her. King Radius comes in with a camera and starts taking pictures of us. First of me and Stella and Alana, then of the whole group. We all have the greatest smiles on our faces. The we took pictures of King Radius and Queen Luna holding Alana. All in all, it was a great afternoon. I remember when Gabby was born, we took pictures then too. I have a feeling that one day when we look back at all of these pictures, besides finding them to be beautiful, we will also find the looks on some of our faces pretty hysterically funny too.

**(Bloom's POV)**

After a little while we all left the hospital and went home. Brandon decided that he wanted to stay with Stella in the hospital for the night. All the rest of us went home; it had been a pretty long day for all of us, especially for Stella and Brandon. I wanted to talk to Stella, and apologize to her for what happened. I felt really bad since she and Regina probably had the argument over or about me. Although she doesn't seem to be mad t me at all, it's still right to apologize. I didn't apologize to her at the hospital, she really needs her rest. Once we got back to eraklyon, Sky went into his office. Just then I remembered that I had gotten to finish almost all of the work on his desk, at least now he'll be able to relax a bit. I take Gabriela into her room and give her a kiss goodnight on her cheek then place her in her crib. I stay with her for a few more minutes until she falls asleep. Jut as I'm about to leave I feel someone wrap there arms around my waist. I know its Sky, obviously.

"So, what were you doing all morning long?" he asks, burying his hand into my neck.

"Nothing much, just finishing some paperwork on your desk", I say. I turn around to face him and smile.

"Bloom that's was so nice of you to do, thank you, honey", he says and kisses my lips. I kiss him back and we hug each other. I'm glad I was able to help him out.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too".

Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time since I last updated. I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter will be just as good if not better. I was busy with school work and all, but now that school's over and I have summer vacation, I may be able to update more often. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, I was very happy with them. Please review this chapter and give me all your comments, like I said, next chapter will be a bit better. God bless you and take care,

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	21. Fooling Myself

_**Chapter 21:**_ **Only fooling myself**

It's been two days; Brandon said that Stella will be let out of the hospital tomorrow; he must be feeling pretty anxious and excited to have Stella and the baby back home. I decided to go and see Stella today, just see how she's doing. I also wanted to apologize for what happened with Regina, I feel that I have to. I'm bringing Gabby with me; maybe she'll get to see Alana again.

"Hey Stella, how are you feeling?" I ask her as I enter the room.

"Bloom, I'm so glad you came, I'm feeling a little bit better, thanks", she says. She looks a lot better than she did two days ago. She looks less tired, and a little more strengthened.

"Well I'm really glad to hear it", I say, Gabby smiles at Stella and Stella laughs. I hand Gabby over to Stella so that she can carry her for a while.

"Hi Gabriella, I haven't seen you in a while", she says to Gabby. Gabby just laughs and places her little hands on Stella's face. After a few minutes I take her back.

"Stella, look I kind of wanted to apologize for what happened with Regina, I shouldn't left you alone, and I wasn't sure if Regina was coming over to the palace or not, but I should have told you", I tell her.

"Darling, what happened wasn't your fault. You made sure I was comfortable, and you made me feel at home. And like you said, you didn't know for sure that Regina was coming. I don't want you to feel bad about this anymore, okay?" she says to me smiling. I give her a hug and agree. She then asks a nurse if she can see Alana, so the nurse left to bring Alana.

"Momma", Gabby says. I look at her in my arms, smile and look back at Stella, and immediately look back down at Gabby.

"What did you say?"

* * *

**(Musa's POV)**

All this week I haven't had to go to the recording studio, next week I might have to. I've also started writing more songs; so far they're pretty good. I have Riven read some of them every now and then; he also thinks they're pretty good. Riven and I have nothing much to do because we did all the shopping we had to do and the house is clean and well…we're not busy. The rest of the girls and guys kind of are. So Riven and I are pretty bored for this week.

"Well my fellow couch -potato, what should we do today?" Riven says entering the kitchen. I'm sitting at the table eating a snack.

"Hmm well, I was thinking that we could out", I tell him.

"Well, where do you want to go?" he asks me, sitting at the table with me and taking a piece of my sandwich. I giggle.

"I don't know, we can go out for lunch", I tell him.

"Sure Muse", he says and kisses my cheek, then my neck playfully. I giggle; he knows that kissing my neck tickles me. He smiles as he see's me laughing.

"You look cute when you laugh you know that?"He tells me.

"That's so sweet of you to say Riven", I tell him and smile, I can feel myself blush a little bit. He kisses my cheek and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Well, I am a pretty sweet guy you know", he says, and I laugh.

* * *

**(Bloom's POV)**

"Oh my gosh! She said her first word, Bloom", Stella says. I can't believe Gabby said her first word, and it is so cute that her first word was momma.

"I know, I love you sweetie", I say to Gaby while lifting her up and kissing her cheek several times. Just then, the nurse walks in with Alana. Two days ago, when Alana was born, we were told that she would have some kind of special power, one a lot like Stella's, they said it was called sun crystal. Since Stella's parents have powers that involve the sun and the moon, and so does Stella, the baby will also have powers having to do with the sun and moon, possibly a bit different than Stella's. But the baby is completely okay and healthy.

"Hi darling", she says taking Alana. She carries Alana for a while then lets me hold her. After a while I tell her that I have to leave, being that today I have to go to alfea and teach some classes. I'm stopping by red fountain and giving Gabby to Sky, who will then take her home to eraklyon. Today we both had different shifts. Luckily we both only had to work for a couple of hours today.

When I get to alfea, and see Ms. Faragonda, she asks me to follow her to her office because she needs to talk to me urgently.

"Bloom I have been informed that Regina…has comes back to visit you, several times", she says to me.

"Yes, but only to cause trouble, much to my dismay", I say, and then ask, "why?"

"I have spoken to Ms. Griffin, better yet; she informed me that Regina and the trix are up to something. It appears that they are searching for something but we don't know what it is for sure. We figure that it may be your dragon fire, but as I just said, we aren't sure. I may be something else". She says. My doubts, my suspicions, are now confirmed. All this time Reggie's been up to something. Somehow I'm 

not too sure it's my dragon fire she's looking for. I don't know why I even gave Regina a chance, for a little while I thought she might change, I guess I was only fooling myself.

I call the girls, Flora, Musa, Layla, and Tecna. I need to tell them what's going on.

**(Flora's POV)**

Right now, Helia and I are eating lunch. Bloom called just a little while ago to let us know if we could meet her at her palace in an hour. She said that she needed to talk to us about something important having to do with the witches and Regina. I hope it's nothing too serious. I just notice that Helia is looking at me intently.

"Flora is everything alright?" he asks me.

"Yes, well, I'm just worried about what Bloom said. She wants us to meet at her palace in an hour because she needs to tell us something urgent, about Regina and the witches", I say and sigh. Helia comes over to me and caresses my cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay Flora, you and the girls, all of us, will find a way through this", he says to me, then kisses my cheek. I smile at him.

"You're right, we will find a way through, thanks sweetie", I tell him, he smiles at me and kisses my cheek once again, I giggle.

"Oh and by the way, lunch is great, thank you, I hadn't realized you were such a good cook", I tell him. He chuckles.

"Well thanks for the compliment; I'm glad you liked it. And yes I have to admit that my dishes are pretty extraordinary ", he says, I laugh.

* * *

"What?" Layla asks, when Bloom tells us what Ms. F told her.

"Although this really shouldn't surprise us too much, we all kind of saw it coming". Musa says.

"The sad thing is that Regina somehow seemed like she was determined to change and then just messed up by working for the witches again". I say

"Flora, she didn't seem all _that_ determined you know", Tecna adds.

"Well I guess you're right, but the point is, she and the witches are now up to something, and we have not one clue as to what it is", I say.

"Ms. Faragonda said that there is a small chance that they might be after my dragon fire, but it isn't too sure, they might be after something else, but the question is, what?"

"There has to be some way that we can find out what it is", Layla says.

"Tecna, do you think that you can do some research. Maybe there is some other great power out there, other than the dragon fire that they might be after". Blooms asks her. Good point. Tecna agrees. We talk a little while longer and decide not to tell Stella until she is out of the hospital. A little while after we finished talking about that and changed the subject to other things, Gabby started to cry, and since Sky was busy at the moment, Bloom brought Gabby downstairs .She placed Gabby on the floor, which is carpeted, and we all sat on the floor around her. She started crawling to each of us and chewing on her stuffed animals and it was so cute. Then Bloom told us about how Gabby had said her first word, Sky is now hoping for Gabby to say the word, 'daddy', any day now. We had tons of fun, hopefully Stella will be out of the hospital tomorrow, and we'll be able to tell her what happened, and give her all the details. And like Helia said, we'll find a way through.

Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews, they were great. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, and yes I did work pretty hard on it. I hope you like this chapter as well, I know this chapter is a bit short, the next one might be longer. Please review and give me your opinions. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer. All the people that reviewed, you guys rock! : ) anyway, please review, take care and God bless you.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Right now, its only Gabby and I at the palace. Sky is off at work at red fountain. Gabby is sitting in her high chair while I'm trying to feed her. She's been learning many new words. As for everyone else? Stella and Brandon are very happy about Alana. They continue to take care of the kingdom and things like that, although it is mostly Brandon now a day being that Stella needs a little more bed rest. Stella still continues to make designs and sends them through mail. And after a long period of training, Brandon now has an official job as a knight (although his training was also a job). Flora is giving final exams at alfea and Sky is getting ready to start giving final exams at red fountain tomorrow, which is when they were scheduled for. Layla and Nabu continue to take very good care of the kingdom of tides, and of the waters of tides. Tecna and Timmy? Working on some type of new invention and other devices. Musa's been in the recording studio almost all week long and Riven has been in more leva bike races. Suddenly Gabby starts telling me that she wants a cookie.

"Momma cookie! Momma me cookie!" she shrieks

The phone starts to ring. I answer.

"Hello?" I say into the phone. It's Sky.

"Hey Bloom, I was just calling to see if you and Gabby were alright", he says.

"Sky that's so sweet of you, yes we're doing okay. And you?" I ask. In the background, Gabby is still yelling that she wants a cookie.

"I'm okay too, today the students only have half a day, being that they were given the rest of the day to study for their exams".

"So at what time will you be coming home?" I ask.

"I'll be arriving early too, around twelve, hey and while you're at it, give Gabby a cookie will you?" he says and we both start laughing. Gabby just looks at me, probably wondering what I'm laughing about. We hang up then I take the cookie jar down and give Gabby a few chocolate chip cookies. It's a good thing that they're the very soft type of cookies; she still doesn't have all her teeth. She smiles and starts eating them quickly as if it were her first and last meal. She looks so adorable, her blonde hair is now a little longer, almost up to her neck, and she knows a few more words too. I remember a few weeks ago when she said the word 'daddy' for the first time, Sky was thrilled.

_Flashback_

"_All right Gabby, stay still for a while so I can finish changing you", Sky said and he changed her into a cute little outfit._

"_There, you look adorable" he said kissing her cheek. She laughed._

"_You know, you look more and more like your daddy with every day that goes by". He said smiling at her._

"_Daddy!" Gabby shrieked._

"_Yea you…what?" he said, not sure if he had heard correctly. Gabby laughed again and yelled,_

"_Daddy!" Sky laughed loudly. He threw Gabby up into the air and caught her several time as he said,_

"_Yes, Gabby that's my girl!"_

"_What's all the commotion?" I asked walking into Sky and my bedroom. _

"_Well Gabriella here just said the word 'daddy", he says happily and excitedly._

"_Awww, that's great Gabby sweetie", I say and kiss her cheek. She smiles._

_(End of flashback)_

As for Regina? It's been a few days since anyone has seen her. No one has seen her at alfea or cloud tower or at red fountain. And apparently, she isn't with the witches either.

**(With Stella)**

I'm sitting up on bed right now, Brandon is lying next to me and he is asleep. He's so sweet; he's been taking care of me all these days that I've been in bed. I hear someone ring the doorbell downstairs, so I get out of bed, careful not to wake Brandon.

When I get downstairs and open the door, I'm not too happy about the person I see.

"Regina, what do you want?" I say sternly.

"Look Stella, I know what I did, it…it wasn't good. Or at least it didn't seem so but…" I stare at her as she speaks.

"But I want to apologize", she continues, she's about to say something else but I interrupt.

"Regina, I hope that by telling me this you don't expect things to go back to normal and turn peachy-keen?"

"No, no of course not, but I never meant to hurt you, or Bloom". I move from the door so she can come in, not so that we can become the best of friend, but so I can get the truth out of her…she sits on the couch and I sit by her.

"Okay Reggie, what's really going on?" she stares at me blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, now tell me what's going on, Reggie", by now, I'm kind of losing my patients.

* * *

**(With Musa)**

"_**This is real"**_

"_**This is me"**_

"_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now"**_

"_**Got to the light, shine on me"**_

"_**Now I found who I am"**_

"_**There's no way to hold it in"**_

"_**No more hiding who I want to be"**_

**"This is me"**

I finish singing and look through the window of the recording room. I see Riven looking back at me and smiling. He's so supportive of me, and I love him for it. I step out of the room and run over to Riven to give him a hug.

"You sang beautifully", he says, hugging me back tightly.

"Thanks Riven, that's so sweet of you".

"He's right sport, you did a great job", Frank says. I smile and thank him. Frank is the person who's in charge of my recording at the studio. He's really nice. I put a hand on Riven's cheek.

"I'm glad you like the way I sing", I tell him smiling.

"Nothing has ever sounded more beautiful than the sound of your voice", he says, taking my hand in his. After all this time, after dating, after being married, I still feel my heart flutter and butterflies in my stomach when he smiles or when he makes a really sweet compliment. And it's wonderful.

**(With Stella)**

"I…I wanted to protect Bloom", she says.

"Regina, you've told us that a number of times, protect her from what?" I ask.

"Well…Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. They had originally planned on stealing her dragon fire. Then they has planned on doing it on the day that they attacked solaria. Which is why I gave her the sleeping spell to keep her out of it. I convinced the trix that putting her under the spell was better, that way she wouldn't be able to help you guys. They had originally gotten a bit angry with me for not letting Bloom fight or giving them a chance to hurt her. They wanted to insist on stealing the dragon fire until…"she hesitates.

"Until what, Regina?" she doesn't say anything for a while, and then suddenly she gets up from the couch and heads for the door, why do I get the feeling that there's something she's not telling me? I quickly grab her by the arm before she reaches the door.

"Regina you need to tell me, until what?"

"I've all ready given you too much information", she says, and breaks free from my grip. Before she turns around and heads to the door, she adds,

"But there might be something else being planned", okay, what was that supposed to mean?

"Regina, what do you mean, you need to explain it to me", I almost yell after her, but she's all ready left.

Hi everyone, I know it's been a really long time, and I really hope there are still people who are interested in reading this story. If there is, I hope you all liked this chapter, I guess we could call it the new chapter of the new season of "So it turns out"? It sounds kind of like a TV show doesn't it? Lol. By the way, the song was _"This is Me"_ by Demi Lovato. Anyway, I hope everyone is doing well in school. Please review and give your opinions on this chapter. As I have said previously, I do read the reviews and take suggestions. Anyway, take care and God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	23. Still Sky?

Chapter 23:

**Chapter 23: Still Sky?**

No one, including Stella, really knows for sure what's going on with Regina. What other 'power' could the trix possibly be looking for? Is there even another power? I've been thinking about it somewhat these days. Sky keeps telling me not to think about it. I'm really trying not to. This week I went back to teaching at alfea while Gabby is staying with my adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. I really missed them and wanted them to come visit. Sky said it was a great idea and that way they would get to see Gabby. And they gladly agreed. We got to spend two whole days together but now since I have to work they stay at the palace and watch Gabriella. They say they don't mind, which is awesome. But as soon as I come home from work I spend as much time with them as possible. They find it absolutely adorable how Gabby calls them 'ma' and 'pa', being that she can't say grandma and grandpa.

"Bloom? Bloom?" Sky says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" I ask him blushing.

"Bloom honey is something wrong?" he asks, putting an arm around me.

"No, nothing. I mean…well…I was just thinking", I tell him after a few seconds of stuttering.

"Thinking about what? Oh wait about Regina?" he knows me so well…

"Well, yes, a little. I just can't figure out what she's up to and…" he sighs frustrated and cuts me off. He's probably so tired of my complaining and worrying about this by now…

"Bloom, why do you insist on thinking about her? I told you we would figure this out and…" now I cut him off.

"And have we Sky? Huh?" That may have come out a little ruder than intended.

"No but maybe if you'd keep your mind off of it for a while, you could think clearer", he says a little louder this time.

"Well how can I think clearer if I don't think about it at all?" I say louder too.

"Maybe if you'd relax for a minute and just take a break!" he almost yells, and then walks out of the room. I on the other hand am on the verge of tears. Sky has never yelled at me that way before, except for one time when he was under a spell. My mom walks into the room with Gabriella in her arms.

"Bloom, sweetie is everything okay? I heard yelling", she says coming over to pat my back while I sit on the couch.

"It's nothing mom, Sky and I just had a little disagreement but…" I say, playing with Gabby's tiny little hands and fingers, she giggles, "But it's nothing to worry about", I say smiling at her. She doesn't seem to notice that I want to cry; then again I did kind of blink my tears away. Pretty soon my mom leaves to her room to sleep and I stay in the living room with Gabby. My mom offered to put her to sleep but I objected, I wanted Gabriella to stay with me, at least she wouldn't mind keeping my company. Gabby is sitting on my lap, leaning her head against my chest, she's already drifting off to sleep, and I smile. I'm almost drifting off to sleep myself. I hear Sky entering our bedroom upstairs. I sigh; I really don't want to have to go up there.

* * *

**(Musa's POV)**

It's about eleven O' clock at night and I'm exhausted. Usually I'm not this tired because work at the recording studio isn't too much, but today we recorded a few songs and each one quite a number of time. But in the end it was worth it because they sound awesome. I keep thinking about my dad. And he won't stop thinking about my mom. Today she would have turned forty-two. He still misses her, of course I do to and so does the rest of our family, but we've all been able to move on. I remember how Riven was trying to cheer me up this morning.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Hey Musa, what do you for breakfast?" he asked me._

"_Nothing really, I'm not hungry right now", I tell him, gazing out the window of our living room. He comes and sits next to me on the couch and put an arm around my shoulder._

"_Thinking about your mom?" he asks, reading me like an open book._

"_Well yea, today would have been her birthday", I tell him. We both stay quiet for about a minute._

"_You know, in a way this is a good thing", he says. Huh?_

"_How? I mean, why?" I ask._

"_Well because if you miss your mom so much, it must be because she was a great mom. So you're very lucky. You have good memories of your mom, and not everyone has that, at least I don't. So you see missing her is a good thing, but don't be so sad". He says kissing my cheek and hugging me. I smile._

"_Riven, why don't you have good memories of your mom?" I ask him, also wrapping my arms around him._

"_Well…because, she wasn't really…there for me. Sure she bought me clothes and the stuff I needed, and she always told me that she loved me but she was also very busy with work all the time, you know? She missed out on the times that I rode my first bike, or when I did something good that I as a little kid was proud of. The little stuff, if you know what I mean. And when I needed her, I always came in second because more important things. I might have been really young but it still hurt to know that I wasn't among her list of priorities". He says._

"_Wow, I mean, I didn't know that Riven, I'm so sorry to hear it, what did you do?" I ask caressing his cheek lovingly._

"_Nothing Muse, what could I do? But I pretty much grew up that way". He says hugging me tight._

"_I love you Riven", I say, "You know you will always have me", I tell him. He looks at me and kisses my lips softly._

"_I love you too, we'll always have each other", he says. I smile and suddenly start tickling me. I laugh so hard that my stomach starts aching. Pretty soon he stops and we're both lying on the couch just laughing together._

_**(End of flashback)**_

Riven had a big leva bike race today, about eight miles of racing. Usually they're not as much so he's pretty tired. I'm lying in bed with my back facing Riven when I feel his arm wrap around my waist from behind me. He snuggles up close to me. I laugh quietly.

"You know you sang beautifully today?" he says. I smile.

"You're sweeter than a peach pie my dad used to make for me, did you know that?" I ask, now he laughs.

"Your dad used to make you peach pie? Don't tell me that you'll make me hungry," he says.

"Oh I'll make you one tomorrow", I tell him. He sighs happily, presses his face against my back and falls asleep. I'm also really proud of Riven when he races. I know he puts his all into it, and does his best. He's all ready won a couple of races, and is pretty well known as a leva bike racer by now, same with me as a singer. And I want to be there for him like he is for me when I sing. He is everything to me.

* * *

**(With the witches)**

"Guys I…I want to stop", Regina's voice echoed through the cave.

"And what exactly is it that you mean by 'you want to stop'?" Icy asked her.

"This plan, are you guys sure that it'll bring the winx girls down?" she asked.

"Of course it will, I mean you all ready talked to Stella didn't you? How hard can it possible be to confuse them, you know", Darcy says.

"Yea, you're right, why should I feel sorry for them, they left me years ago when griffin imprisoned me. They weren't even there for me. Why should I feel sorry and be there for them now?"

**(Bloom's POV)**

When I open my eyes, its morning and I'm in Sky's bedroom, and mine lying on the bed on my stomach with all the heavy covers over me, keeping nice and warm. I realize that Gabby isn't with me. That's strange; I remember her falling asleep in my arms last night…and falling asleep with her on the couch. Then what am I doing here? I moan and roll over on my back without opening my eyes. I hear the door of the bathroom open and shut. Then I feel someone come and sit next to me on the bed.

"Sky?" I whisper, with my eyes still closed.

"Darling, it's me, Stella", Wait what? I open my eyes immediately and sit up.

"Stella? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you this morning, and Sky said that you were still asleep but that I was welcome to wait for you", she says, pushing strands of hair out of my face.

"Oh, and where's Sky, how did I get here, and where's Gabriella?" she looks at me oddly, almost as if I have lost my mind.

"Bloom, Gabby is sleeping soundly in her room, and when I got here you were all ready sleeping here and Sky was leaving to red fountain. But why do you ask these things, is everything all right?" she says, actually sounding worried now.

"It's just that yesterday I argued with Sky, then I remember falling asleep on the couch…with Gabby in my arms", I say recalling what had happened the night before. She gives me a more understanding look now.

"Well that's the way things were this morning when I got here, and Sky didn't really seem mad at all. So…what did you guys ummm…. you know…argue about?" she asks, I almost want to laugh. Although she tries to hide it, it's so easy to tell that she's dying to know.

"Well, I started worrying and in a way…over obsessing about Regina again, and well he got a bit annoyed. I mean, I guess I can understand him but still, you should have seen the way he yelled at me yesterday. He's never yelled at me that way before." I tell her. She pats my back.

"Don't worry about it girl, I'm sure he'll get over it, one, number two, you're right because he had no right or reason to yell at you. I mean it wasn't that bad, in fact you didn't do anything at all, with all that's happened in that last few months can you really help worrying?" I shake my head 'no'. She continues.

"And number three, I'm sure he's not that mad, he just seemed like it for a moment or is just to stressed about the finals at red fountain or something and accidentally took it out on you, you know?" she says, **sigh**, I think she is so right.

"Come on, she says pulling me up and out of bed, you need to get ready", she says.

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"Well girl, ready to get you gorgeous and make Sky see that what he did was wrong", she says in a funny tone. I laugh as she walks into my closet ready to give me a make over.

About 2 hours must have passed, three or four even. By the time Stella was done, I looked…well, great. My hair was a bit curly (long, shiny red, loose curls), the way it sometimes usually is. I'm wearing a dress that goes up to my knees; it's long sleeves and a light reddish color that looks great with my color of hair, and a pair of red high heels. The dress is a bit tight at the top and flowing and loose at the bottom. I usually dress like this sometimes being that I'm queen and all, but it's still very comfortable. This dress is the kind you wear when you want to show you great figure off, specifically your slim waist.

"Girl you look fantastic, now I better go because Brandon's probably waiting for me with Alana, and you told that Sky worked until twelve noon so he should be back soon," she said. I thanked her for the make over and she left. Is this really going to work? I mean the good part is that I don't look overdressed or anything so he won't suspect that I didn't this for him but at the same time I have that certain touch, just the simple fact that I really did do it for him, so it just might work. So until he gets back I decide to just start doing some work around the palace, but all at once I just can't help but wonder, what's gotten into him? Is he really still the same Sky he's always been?

* * *

**(With Stella)**

"I just don't get it Brandon, why would he do that. It just sounds so…unlike Sky", I say to Brandon. He remains silent, as if trying to decide whether or not he should tell me something.

"Brandon is there something you're not telling me?" he looks at me, then at the ground, and back at me again.

"Actually, there is", he says laughing nervously.

"Brandon, look Bloom is one of my best friends and she's really worried about Sky, will you please tell me what's going on?" I say. Why do I have the feeling that this is something more serious than we thought?

"Well then, okay…" he sighs, then continues, "Sky's worried that Regina might do something to Bloom, because, she went to see him yesterday at red fountain".

Hey everyone, I really hope you all like this chapter. I know that it may seem a little different from the other chapters and it's probably more Bloom and Sky centered. But the next one will be better (if this one wasn't so good). But in any case, why did Regina go see Sky? What did she tell him? And why is Sky acting this way? Looks like the witches and Regina have yet another card up their sleeve. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, they were great and I read every one, word for word. Please review. Take care and God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	24. Hope is here

Chapter 24: Superhuman

_**Chapter 24:**_ **Superhuman**

I hear the door of the palace open and shut. I'm in Gabby's room trying to put her to sleep. She's in my arms while I sing a song to her.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing  
To me, with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Superhuman_

_I feel so superhuman (superhuman)  
I feel so superhuman_

Gabby smiles at me and tries to sing along the 'Gabby' way. I smile warmly at her.

"You know you're the best thing God could ever have given me", I whisper to her. She smiles. Her blond hair now reaches a little below her neck. Her ocean blue eyes shine like emeralds; her pink cheeks are the cutest ever. I then hear footsteps entering Gabby's room. Something…a feeling inside me asks…should I turn around? I do. But it isn't whom I expected to find.

**(With Stella)**

"What do you mean she went to see him yesterday? Brandon why didn't you tell me? I came back from Bloom's palace just now and she's really worried about him," I tell Brandon exasperated.

"I'm sorry honey bear, I just…I didn't want to worry you. I know I should've told you but you have a lot on your mind right now, I didn't want to add more…" he says holding me close and kissing my cheek. I sigh.

"I guess you're right, and I know you did it to help me", I say hugging him close too.

"Well…do you know what Regina told Sky?" I ask making the best and cutest puppy eyes I could possibly make. He looks at me, very well knowing that he can't resist the puppy eyes.

"Actually I probably know, a thing or two…and…" he hesitates. I give him an expectant look.

"She and the trix are up to something different. Sky thinks they might want to get to Bloom first. Something like…trying to find her weakness. Regina actually went up to him and …well she tried to get some information out of him but…" he says but I cut him off.

"Wait, she wasn't able to trick him into giving any important information on Bloom, did she?" I ask quickly.

"No, no not at all. Sky's a lot smarter than that. Well, to make a long story short, he told her to leave them both, as well as all the rest of us, alone, Regina left pretty much kind of furious, but no she didn't manage to get any information out of him". He concludes.

"Well, I still don't get it. That doesn't explain why Sky yelled at Bloom the way he did", I tell him. What's going on here? And why do I feel like there's a missing piece to the puzzle?

"Sunshine, if I know Sky, he most likely very worried and stressed about what happened yesterday", he says. Well he is Sky's best friend. He's probably right; I'd be worried if it were I. Which reminds me, Flora had called me this morning to ask how everything was going and how Alana was doing. She also mentioned that she had her doubts about Regina and the trix and what they would try to do. She mentioned that Helia was going to take her out to dinner and she was totally excited about it. But all in all, I think we all have our doubts about those four witches.

* * *

"Regina…I…I mean what are you doing here?" I ask, at first I turn around to put Gabby back in her crib, but I get a bit scared and to hold her closely against me, then I turn back around to face Regina.

"Nothing much…just stopping by because I haven't seen you for a while now darling", she says sweetly.

"Okay…"I whisper almost inaudibly.

"What's the matter darling…you seem a bit tense…or nervous…" she says eying me suspiciously, as if trying to read my emotions in my eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing I just…" I say laughing slightly and nervously, "It's nothing really, don't mind me". Just as I finish my sentence, I notice that she removes from her hands the black gloves that she had been wearing.

"So you came over to visit huh?" I ask, slightly moving away from her, before she can answer I ask yet another question, "How did you know that I was in Gabby's room?"

"Oh simple, I heard you singing, and one of your servants told me". She simply replies.

"So, who's the lady I saw downstairs, short brunette hair, kind of tall, dark brown eyes…" she says, referring to my mom.

"Oh, that's my mom, Vanessa", I tell her.

"Wait, isn't your mom Queen Miriam?" she asks.

"Yes well, Vanessa is my adoptive mother from earth. I met my real mother, queen Miriam, years later, remember?" I ask.

"Right, right, I do. I'm sorry darling…how silly of me to forget". She says laughing at herself and shaking her head. Now it's my turn to eye her suspiciously.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I see that you're busy with Gabby. So I'll see you later darling…Bye!" she says leaving. I sigh, the weirdest yet shortest visit yet. About twenty minutes later I hear someone enter again. I'm still in Gabby's room standing over her crib, watching her sleep.

"I love you Gabriella", I whisper and put the soft, warm cover over her. As I turn around and head the door I bump into Sky, I would've fallen to the floor on top of him but he catches me in his arms so closely, so that our faces are only millimeters away, about one centimeter. I can feel my cheeks turn bright pink.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't see you", I say to him. He nods. I can see him looking at me up and down; I think he noticed the dress and the make over. Out of pure nervousness I ask the same question that I asked Reggie,

"So…how'd you know I was here?"

"The butler told me", he says, I can see he's turning a bit red too. Finally I stand up right so that he's not holding me up anymore.

"So how was your day?" I ask looking down at the ground and remembering what had happened the night before. I notice that while I'm looking at the ground, he's looking me right in the eyes.

"It was okay, and yours?" he asks sweetly, while lifting my chin up with his fingers so that we're now looking each other in the eyes.

"It was good too". I say and smile slightly.

"Honey, look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I lost my temper, I yelled at you and I shouldn't have. It's just that…" I cut him off.

"No it's fine, I mean, I know I've been thinking too much about Regina lately and that it's probably a little annoying by now you know and…" now he cuts me off.

"No its not, I was just a bit stressed because well, Regina went to red fountain", he says.

"What?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, I'm sorry I know I should've told you but I was worried and I couldn't decide what to do. She…she told me that she…or the witches would try to hurt you and I, I guess I kind of panicked, I'm sorry Bloom", he says, now standing a little closer to hug me.

"I…still can't believe it, but I guess it's alright, but you still should've said something. I mean especially because she was just here and…"

"She was here? When? Did she hurt you? What about Gabby?" he almost yells exasperated.

"Sky, Sky…I'm fine and so is Gabby, she only, or at least she says, that she only stopped by to see me and say hi, nothing happened", I say and smile at him comfortingly.

"Oh, well, that's good news", he says taking a deep breath.

"So we're okay now?" I ask him smiling.

"We are", he says, smiling back. Then he says,

"Oh, by the way…you look, beautiful", he takes my hand motioning for me to twirl around, which I do. He pulls me close and kisses my lips, immediately wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me tightly. Something tells me that he really likes my look. I put my hands on his shoulders and pull him close too. He deepens the kiss even more. After a few minutes, we break the kiss, both very red and gasping for air. He smiles at me and we hug, as an apology for what happened yesterday.

* * *

**(With Musa and Riven)**

Riven decided to out for a walk. We are now walking through the park. Everything looks beautiful because since it is getting close to autumn time, the color of the leaves on the trees are orange and reddish color. Orange leaves are now almost decorating the ground in the entire park. There is a little bit of wind blowing but it feels great. I loop my arm into Riven's.

"You know, this walk is nice", I tell Riven leaning my head on his arm. He smiles.

"It sure is", he says agreeing.

"Riven, I want to thank you for the things you told me the other day". I tell him.

"What was it again?" Riven asks.

"You know, about how missing my mom was actually a good thing? Well, I feel a lot better about it now". I tell him. His face gets a little serious; I'm guessing that he remembers what he told me about his mom.

"Well your welcome, I'm just glad that you're feeling better", he says and sighs. We both stop and decide to sit under a tree.

"Do you feel better?" I ask him, before he even answers I clarify myself, "I mean, about what you told me about your mother, I mean", I say a bit nervously.

"Well, I guess. I mean, I used to hurt a lot about the fact that she left me for money. But it doesn't anymore. The fact is that even though she left me, I know I would never do that to any kid of mine, you know?" he says. I smile at him.

"I'm proud of you, you're so…strong", I tell him, he smiles back. But just a minute later…I realize something.

"Hey, so your hoping to have kids too?" I ask happily grinning at him. Riven started blushing a little.

"Well, yes, I mean I guess we'll have kids eventually, won't we?" he said.

"Yea…" I say giggling, "we most likely will". I say as we hug.

Hey everyone, I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed, although I would have liked to get more reviews. But the ones I did get were great. Any suggestions that any of you might have, just let me know. So why did Regina visit Bloom? Or did she really just want to say hi? And what can the trix possibly be up to now? Anyone else who wants a super makeover from Stella? (lol) Anyway, take care and God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	25. DDay

_**Chapter 25:**_ **D-Day**

_** I see Regina with Gabby in her arms, rocking her to sleep. Gabby doesn't hush but cries on and on.**_

"_**Gabriella! Regina, give her back to me!" I cry exasperated.**_

"_**You had your chance, I gave you a chance Bloom," she says slowly.**_

"_**Mommy!" Gabby yells.**_

"_**Gabriella!" I cry, we're in a cold, dark, wet cave, when suddenly…**_

"Bloom, Bloom! Wake up!" I hear a male voice say loudly. I groan.

"Oh!" I say sitting up fast, I feel dizzy.

"Sky?" I ask.

"Bloom, are you okay? You've been tossing and turning and yelling out Gabby's name for a while now", he says, very concerned.

"I have? Its nothing I'm fine, its just…okay I had this dream", I say, I hope he doesn't hear the shakiness in my voice, but inevitably he does.

"What about?"

"Regina, taking Gabby away from me", I say with a sob. He puts a soothing arm around me. I lean my head against his strong shoulder.

"No, honey, it was just a dream, that will never happen", he says assuring.

"Can you bring her to me?" I ask, he nods and smiles at me warmly, as he leaves to bring Gabby to our bedroom.

I hear her screaming "cookie, cookie, daddy cookie!" I laugh to myself. I think I've gotten her too use to sweets.

**(With Musa)**

I'm currently at a meeting in realm Serenity, named after a warrior empress. The meeting was due to the realm needing a plan on how to prevent the trix's attacks, not take them down, no. Just prevent them. I'm wearing a red evening dress, its long, and almost reach the floor. It has long sleeves, and looks beautiful with my mothers diamond necklace and my long silky black hair down, covering my back.

Suddenly, I see one of the secretaries of the realm get up, walk to the door of the conference room. She looks worried, upset.

"So queen Musa, how does the plan to prevent attacks from the three sisters, appeal to you?" The queen of Kyria asked me.

"Well actually I think…"

"Queen Musa? May I speak to you outside for a moment?" The secretary asks me.

"Of course," I say smiling I excuse myself with the Kyrian queen, and step outside with the secretary. Her face holds a somewhat…grim, expression.

"Queen Musa, I have received news from the realm of the Harmonic Nebula and the royal council", she says sternly.

"About what? Is something wrong?" I ask, now getting more worried.

"Your majesty, there has been an accident…with your husband, Riven…"

* * *

All this time fighting and going into war, and the trix's plan somehow still remains a mystery to me. I'm taking Sky's advice and not worrying too much about it. Because thinking and thinking and going in circles over this is pretty exasperating. My parents left back to earth yesterday in the morning. Tecna had stopped trying to figure out the trix's plan and take a break but she said the other day that she had found something on her computer and so the research was back on. Suddenly the phone rings, I answer.

"Hello?"

"Bloom? Hey it's Regina", she says.

"Look if you're calling to say hi then don't waste your time, you have some nerve…" she cuts me off.

" No, Bloom, that's not why. You need to go to earth, now", she says in almost a whisper.

"Why? Wait a minute Reggie, what on earth are you talking about, what's going on?" If I wasn't thinking about the trix and Reggie before, I certainly am now.

"You just have to," she hesitates for a moment, "Go to your parents house, I'll meet you over there in half an hour", she says.

"Regina, what ever is going on, do not get my parents in…" but before I can finish my sentence, Regina hangs up. I close my eyes, inhale and exhale. I have to call Sky; luckily Gabby is staying over with Miriam and Oritel today so she'll be okay. I call Red Fountain; Sky didn't take his phone with him today.

"Hello, can I speak with King Sky of Eraklyon, please?" I say into the phone. They tell me to wait a moment. Five minutes pass, almost ten. I'm so exasperated right now, that I feel I can't wait. I hang up. It's been almost fifteen minutes. I grab a jacket and my purse, I tell one of the maids what's going on in case on of the girl's call or Sky, and head out the door.

I reach Earth sooner than I expected. I knock on my parents' door several times with no answer. I knew that coming here by myself wasn't a smart move at all. But when Sky didn't answer my call and after receiving Regina's call, and knowing what she's capable of, I can't risk anything happening to my parents. Calling anyone else would be a lost cause, Flora is teaching at alfea, Stella, at home with Alana, Brandon and everyone else, working. I knocked louder and louder each time, hoping that maybe my mom was on the phone, or that my dad was sleeping and couldn't here me. I opened my purse and took out a key; thankfully I had a copy of the house keys. I open the door and enter the house. It's quiet.

'_Maybe they went grocery shopping or something' _I think, until a voice behind me interrupts my thoughts.

"So Bloom, its nice to see you accepted our invitation", I turn around to see Icy standing by the door. She kicks it closed and walks towards me. I don't move. She doesn't faze me, even in the smallest amount.

"Where are they!" I yell at her, although I wasn't exactly planning to.

"Well…they're at…actually, why don't I let you take a guess before answering that. Come on, Bloomers, come on and guess," she hisses. Instead of "guessing", like she puts it, I transform into my enchantix form, ready to fight her.

**(At Red Fountain)**

"King Sky, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" Annie, one of the assistants of Saladin asks. I follow her out of the classroom for a moment, excusing myself from the students. Annie is around her early thirties, and is very kind. She took over my class a couple of time when I took a vacation for Bloom's pregnancy.

"Yes Annie?" I ask her once we're outside the classroom.

"Well sir, someone called for you some moments ago, I'm not sure who it was though. I think it may have been your wife, but due to the fact that we were having some technical problems with the loud speaker, it took to long to contact you and I think she hung up". She tells me.

"Thank you Annie, would it be okay if you looked after the class for a few minutes while I go into the office and call her?" I ask. She nods.

"It's okay, please don't be too long, some of these kids aren't exactly…the sweetest candies in the bowl", she says, I chuckle and leave to call Bloom. The phone rings and rings until one of the maids answers.

"Yes, it's me Sky, is Bloom there?" I ask.

"No, your majesty, she left to earth about half an hour ago", she responds.

"What?" Why? I mean, why would she go to Earth, and at such short notice?

"She received a phone call from ms. Regina a while ago and she had to go to Earth as soon as possible to make sure that her adoptive parents were okay". I sigh. Regina again, why does she insist on making Bloom's life so difficult? I don't know what to do. Do I leave Red Fountain and go to Earth? Call someone to go after Bloom? Stay here and wait for any news? I know. I hang up with the maid and dial another number.

"Hello, Stella?"

**(With Musa)**

I almost tear through the hospital emergency doors. I knew this would happen someday, that Riven would get hurt in one of his leva bike races and…I can't lose him…not now…not without telling him that I'm…

"Queen Musa?" the doctor says.

"Yes!" I say loudly.

"You may enter to see your husband now", he says.

"How is he?" I ask.

"He's doing a little better. He has a couple of broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a few scars on his right leg that should heal soon with medications", he says. I thank him and proceed to see Riven. I see him there, lying on the hospital bed, and it kills me. I take a chair and sit by him. He has a small scar near his cheek, barely noticeable. I caress his cheek softly, as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Riven, please wake up…" I sob.

"I've already lost my mother, I can't lose you too", I cry. I take his had, hold it up to my cheek, and close my eyes as another tear falls from my eyes to his hand.

"You're not going to lose me Musa", I hear someone say. I open my eyes to see Riven smile my favorite silly grin.

"Riven" I say, smiling through my tears. I kiss him softly on the lips, and hug him ever so carefully. He wipes my tears away with his thumb.

"How do you feel?" I ask him.

"I feel drained, but I'll get better in no time", he says grinning. I smile.

"You look beautiful", he says. As he says this, a couple of more tears escape my eyes, rolling down my cheeks quickly.

"Riven its just that…I …I thought I would lose you, and, I'm just scared", I start crying again, harder this time.

"Musa, don't say that. I'm fine, look. Sweetie, nothing is going to happen to me", he says taking my shaking hands in his firm ones. I have to admit that hurt as he is, he still looks very strong and muscular as always. I take a deep breath.

"You're going to be okay?" I ask, shaking and still sobbing.

"Yes, yes of course", he says, making an effort to sit up. He pulls me a little closer to put his arm around my shoulder, satisfied to see that it was working.

"I'm going to be fine, you know I'm strong muse, I'll heal before you know it", he says kissing my forehead and holding me close.

* * *

Hi everyone, I know that it has been a very, very long time since I last updated this story. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The story is pretty much coming to an end, yes I know, sad isn't it? Well I made this chapter a bit long. How is Riven going to make it out of this? And what will happen to Bloom, will she win? And where are her parents? Guess you'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter. As I've said before, any suggestions and/or ideas are welcome. Please review, I know that I left out some couples in this chapter but they will be in the next. Take care, and God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	26. Need to Find You

_**Chapter 26: **_**Need to Find You**

**(Sky's POV)**

"Didn't you ask her where she was going?" I ask exasperated.

"Your majesty, she claimed she was going to earth, to her parents house after getting a phone call", the maid explains.

"A phone call? What phone call, didn't she tell you _that_?" I ask again.

"…No sir…" she answers, solemnly. I do nothing more than stare at her for a few seconds and then send her away. I run my hand through my hair frustrated. Not even Stella knows where she is, which is why all the guys and girls are coming over right now. I just don't understand. Something really bad must have happened for her to leave in such haste. I mean, sure she called me, but why did she hang up and not wait for me to get to the phone? What was the phone call that she received before leaving?

**(Stella's POV)**

"Brandon, where do you think Bloom could be?" I ask him. I know he can't give me an answer, but I'm really worried about her. Brandon puts his arm around my shoulder assuring.

"Don't worry cupcake, everything's going to be okay. We'll find Bloom in no time, you'll see", he says. I lean on his chest and look up at him. He looks down at me and kisses my softly on the lips. I kiss him back contented. We continue to kiss like that for a bit until Felix, our "pilot", let us know that we are only minutes away from landing. Brandon's face is red when we stop kissing and resume to breathing, I giggle.

"Hey guys", Sky says as we get off the ship and meet him.

"Sky have you heard anything else from Bloom?" I ask, anxiously.

"No, not a single thing, the only information that the maid was able to give me was that Bloom is on Earth, aside from that she knows nothing else". He explains, how is that possible?

"Wait, on Earth? What's she doing over there?" Brandon asks.

"Yea, she never mentioned anything about going to visit her parents, unless it was a last minute thing, but still it makes no sense!" I say a little louder than I intended to. Brandon puts his arm around my wait and holds me closer.

"It doesn't…but we'll find her, I know we will. Something tells me that Regina is behind all of this". Sky says, aggravated.

"And the trix", I add, grimacing.

"No, just Regina…" he says.

**(Bloom's POV)**

"Just give up and leave Bloomers!" Icy yells.

"No! Tell me where my parents are!" I yell back. She sends an attack but I dodge it easily and it hit the wall, making a dent. I attack her back, throwing her against the wall behind her. Darcy who was on the ground holds me feet, while Stormy launches an attack throwing me to the ground. I put a hand on my head feeling very dizzy all of a sudden.

"Bloom…" Regina says, looking at me. She's standing by the door, the same place that she's been standing in since the very beginning of the fight. She hasn't even made a move. I think for a second that I see tears, but no…. those can't be tears. Not for me, she's nothing to me.

"Do you really want to know where they are, Bloom?" Icy asks, lifting my chin with her fingertips.

"Yes…" I answer. My answer shows no hint of surrender, because I won't surrender, I need to know where they are.

"Should we tell her, girls?" she asks grinning, and then continues,

"After all you've done, send us to the Omega dimension, ruin our plans time and time again, take the scepter from us when we had already claimed it ours…I mean I don't know Bloomers, the list just goes on and on and…" I cut her off.

"First of all Icy, that scepter doesn't belong to you, it belongs to Stella, second, maybe if you hadn't tried to hurt so many people and if you hadn't done the things you did you wouldn't have ended up in the omega! And third, where are you going with this? It's pointless Icy, just tell me where they are!" I yell exasperated. Darcy attacks me, taking me by surprise and throwing me against the wall. I attack her back. Here we go again…

**(Stella's POV)**

We're all making our way to earth right now. We came by ship but we have to walk the rest of the way. Bloom says it's not really normal to see a ship on earth. Her parents were pretty shocked when they saw it. Actually they were shocked about everything that happened the day I met Blooom. I wondeI sigh.

"Sunshine, are you okay, do you need to rest?" Brandon asks, gently.

"No shnookums, not yet", I say smiling at him. Somehow my smile doesn't convince him, so I tell him what on my mind.

"Look, I know that my parents being divorced has always been…very difficult, for me to handle. I've never really grown accustomed to it. But now I see that…I may be able to handle it now. I was always afraid when I was little that, when I got married, I would be very sad like they were when they got separated…" I pause to check for his expression. He looks very attentive to what I am saying, I continue, "Now I'm not afraid, I…I'm proud of us, because we did it Brandon. Look at us, we're more than happily married, we have a beautiful daughter…" I say, think about Alana. Brandon smiles warmly and kisses my cheeks.

"We will be together forever Stella", he says kissing the corner of my mouth. I giggle, and I blush. I'm starting to think that the blushing just isn't in my control.


	27. Last but Not Least

Chapter 28: Last but Not Least

We reached Bloom's parent's house. The door was open, and what we saw wasn't at all what we expected.

"_Bloom?" _

**(Stella's POV)**

When we get there we see Regina sitting by an unconscious Bloom. Sky sees that and goes mad.

"Get away from her you witch! Bloom! Bloom honey, are you okay?" He says, holding her in his arms. Bloom begins to open her eyes, but only half way.

"It seems that the Trix have knocked her out" Timmy says. Everyone gives him a glare as he points out the obvious. And people said us blondes were dumb …

To everyone's relief, Bloom began to open her eyes. Sky hugged her so tightly I thought she would close them again.

"Bloom sweetie!" Flora says as Bloom tries to sit up

"What have you done to her, you horrible witches!" I yell. Regina glares at me.

"Look you golden retriever, I don't have to explain anything to you!" she yells back at me.

"Hey, you don't talk to her like that!" Brandon yells, standing in front of me. Hearing all of this, the Trix start giggling and laughing.

"Enough!" Sky yells suddenly. Even the Trix who were laughing it up until now, stood quiet and surprised.

"Whatever you did to her, you better un-do it now!" Sky says angrily.

"Sorry darling, no can do", Darcy says in a singsong voice.

"Bloom, tell us what happened, honey. The Trix did this to you, was Regina in on it?" Bloom nods weakly. What's happened to her? What did they do to her? Layla brings a glass of water and holds it up to Bloom's lips for her to drink. Flora says a clean and organize spell to fix the house and put everything back in place. A fight did go on here, that's for sure.

"According to my device, the Trix only put a minor confusion spell over Bloom to stop her from following them, it's weakened her and knocked her out but she'll be okay", Tecna says.

"Knowing the Trix, I have a pretty good idea of what happened…" I begin to say but Bloom cuts me off.

"I won the fight and they were about to make they're escape when I tried to stop them and they put a spell on me to stop me. They're nothing but cowards,"

"You're all pathetic!" Icy says. I can't stand her, so I transform. Once its complete, I attack her with everything I have. Musa and Layla transform as well.

"We'll find them honey, we'll also find Mike and Vanessa you'll see" Sky says, still holding Bloom.

"Say Bloom, did you find out where they have them?" Tecna asks. I stroke Bloom's hair, and wipe her forehead with a wet cloth. She closes her eyes for a couple of seconds, looking a little more calm and grateful. Layla also continues to give her water to drink.

"All I know is that they're safe but not where they are, they set up a trap for me",

"Why?" Helia asks.

"Be careful!" Flora yells suddenly, as she transform too. The Trix were sending an attack for Helia. Flora used a spell so that the Trix' attack went back and attacked them. Helia then got up and left to fight by Flora's side.

"They wanted revenge," she says. She takes a deep breath and tries to stand, but seems to be dizzy stills, and falls back down. Luckily Sky catches her and carries her in her arms.

"Sky you must take Bloom outside. She doesn't have the strength to fight!" Tecna says quickly and urgently. Sky takes Bloom outside, and Tecna transforms as well.

"You're going down!" I hear Stormy yell. Oh no! Brandon!

"Brandon!" I scream. But when he hears me, he turns around to face Stormy, and she has already launched her attack. In that moment, I throw myself in front of Brandon. I love him, I will never let him get hurt, and I can't.

**(Musa's POV)**

"Musa?" I hear, I attack Darcy, and turn around to see…Riven?

"Riven what are you doing here! You're supposed to be in the hospital, please don't tell me that you escaped from the hospital…you…" Riven shushes me by putting a finger on my lips.

"Musa, I couldn't do it, I couldn't stay in there knowing that you were over here, fighting and facing danger!" He says urgently.

"How did you know there was a fight going on?" I ask him. I hear Icy yell something at Stella, and Stella yell something back, but I don't hear them clearly.

"Timmy sent me a text message", he simply states.

"Remind me to thank him later", I say some what irritated. " Riven you know what the doctor said, you need to get rest, you still haven't fully recovered!" I say loudly.

"I feel fine Musa, I want to do this, I want to help you guys fight! I won't let you take all the risks for me!" He says a little louder. I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"Riven, I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want you to fight", I say more quietly. With in a second, Riven pulls me in for a tight hug.

"Oh Musa…nothing will happen to me. I'll be okay. If I do get a little hurt, nothing more will happen. I'll stop okay?" he says.

"I can't lose you Riven, _we_ can't lose you"

"We?"

"Riven…I'm pregnant".

Hey everyone. I want to apologize for taking so long in updating. The thing is, a lot of this have happened in the last two or three months, a lot of sad things. And aside from that, I've also been very busy studying for final exams. The people who have read my other stories know that I have never taken this long to update a story. Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long and making everyone wait. I hope you can understand. Thank you for reading my story and _please_ review. The ending will be in the next chapter so let me know what you think.


	28. Promise

_**Chapter 28**_

**Promise**

"_We?"_

"_Riven…I'm pregnant"._

"What?" he asks dumbfounded. I almost want to giggle but it wouldn't be prudent.

"Honey, you and I are going to have a baby..." I say looking him in the eyes carefully.

"I can't believe this…I mean...I'm happy…a baby" he says apparently still taking it in.

"Riven I know, and it's going to be perfect because it'll be the three of us together, and nothing will ever tear us apart. We'll be a family and..." but before we can finish, he kisses me gently on the lips.

"I love this, I love our child…and I...I love you" he says, blushing slightly.

"I love you too" I say, smiling, and excited for all the things we have to look forward to.

**(Sky's POV)**

"Sky" Bloom says softly, obviously still weak from the spell.

"Yes honey what is it?" I ask.

"Gabriella, where's is she? I need Gabriella!" she said beginning to get anxious. So I hold her tightly.

"Bloom honey its okay, Gabby is okay, she's at your parent's house. Bloom please calm down" I say soothingly. She simply nods and takes a deep breath.

"Okay Sky…but I…I need to see her" she says still slightly agitated.

"Of course you will, I promise you that" I tell her and kiss her on the forehead.

"Sky...I'm sorry" _Sorry?_

"I'm not sure I understand you Bloom, sorry about what?" I ask, although I'm sure the confusion is written all over my face.

"Sorry that… I got us into this mess. You told me again and again not to trust Regina. And I just walk into her traps time and time again and..." she goes on and on but I cut her off.

"Bloom, honey none of this was your fault! They threatened you parents, they hurt you, maybe I'm the one who was a little too hard on you and I'm the one who's sorry". I tell her, which is true. How many times did I tell her to stop thinking and worrying about Regina, knowing perfectly well how hard it would be for her to do. Knowing Bloom and what a caring person she is...I shouldn't have tried to stop her; I should have helped her more.

"On the contrary, you have been so understanding, I owe you so much, love" she says. I'll admit I love it when she calls me that.

"You don't owe me anything, we're here for each other, and we always will be" I say smiling at her.

**(Flora's POV)**

This battle seems to be lasting an eternity, but slowly we can see the trix being weakened. I've never been a person to take revenge. But one day, the trix and Regina will pay for everything they have done. I see Brandon holding an unconscious Stella in his arms, he looks devastated.

"Vine Wrath!" I yell, aiming for Icy. And with that, Helia ties her down with his whips. Darcy who tries to help her is then attacked by Nabu.

"Get this thing off me!" Icy yells, still trapped in the vines. I see Tecna try to trap Stormy in her digital cage. But Stormy struggles to break free. I notice Brandon still on the ground with Stella.

"Brandon, is she okay?" I ask walking over to him,

"I don't know Flora she's not waking up!" he says clearly exasperated. Although I'm not sure if we can do anything to help her until the battle is over.

"Stella? Stella sweetie, wake up" I say, shaking her gently…no answer.

"Flora, please tell me that you and the girls can help her!" he asks, or demands, urgently.

"Of course Brandon, don't worry I'm sure we can. She'll be okay, don't worry" I say comfortingly. I know she will. She has to be...

"Flora!" I hear Tecna yell.

"What is it?"

"…Where's Regina?" she asks. As that's when I realize it, how could we not have noticed? Where _was_ Regina?

Pretty soon the battle was over and the trix were taken away. Bloom's parents, Vanessa and Mike were found not too far from their house. It turns out that the trix and Regina had tricked them, had told them that Bloom was in trouble. The trix gave them directions to where they might be able to find Bloom. Bloom and Sky were very upset to hear of what the trix have had done, as we all were of course. Ms. Faragonda, Professor Saladin, and arrived soon after that to help out and check up on Stella. They said that the force which the attack hit her with was very hard, she had minor injuries but needed rest. I think we could all use some rest. We've all been pretty stressed because of all this. Soon after, we all headed over to Sparx. To Miriam and Oritel's palace so that Bloom can see them and Gabby.

"Gabby sweetie I missed you!" Bloom practically shrieks as she takes Gabby in her arms and twirls her around. Gabriella of course, laughs and laughs. Sky smiles at them both. Miriam told Brandon to take Stella to one of the guest rooms so she can rest.

**(Brandon's POV)**

I sit next to Stella on the bed, stroking her hair. I smile as she opens her eyes slightly.

"Good morning sunshine, you had me so worried" I say.

"Aww cupcake, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you" she says, smiling at me.

"Stella, why did you do it?" I ask gently, the attack...it was supposed to hit me...and she saved me.

"Honey I did it because...Because I love you" she says, gently caressing my cheek.

"But…you…I could have lost you Stell", I say, once again thinking about how lucky I was to have her.

"Brandon, I would do anything for you, you know that" she says sitting up now, and taking my face in her hands. I look down, I don't know why but for some reason, I can't seem to be able to look her in the eyes right now. But somehow, I manage to say,

"I love you…so much, and I will do anything to protect you and Alana, I promise you that"

"I love you"

"Me too"


	29. The Rest is Up to Us

_**Chapter 29: The Rest is up to Us**_

…**POV**

Over the next few months, Musa and Riven became more and more excited over the baby that was to come. Alana and I were slowly becoming best friends, and as for Regina, she was still being looked for by every authority in the magical dimension.

**Musa's POV**

I'm lying on the couch waiting for Riven to come back from the store. Stella was right about the cravings that come with a pregnancy. These days I wanted to eat the strangest things. I'm on my sixth month already and we're both really excited and coming up with names for the boy or girl. We're supposed to find out what it's going to be in a few more days. Suddenly the door opens.

"Morning hun," Riven says with a lazy grin on his face, as he walks in.

"Morning" I say smiling at him.

"What are you doing up? I thought I told you to stay in bed" He says, yep, he has definitely become a bit…over-protective of me. Not that I really mind all that much. To be honest I've gotten used to all the attention.

" I just wanted to wait for you so that we could have breakfast together, you can't blame me for wanting to spend more time with my husband can u? " I ask him, grinning. He sighs and smiles.

"I guess I can't" he says simply. He's opened up a whole lot more, if possible, since we found out about the baby.

**Flashback**

"**What about this Riv? Don't you think this would look great for the baby's room?" I ask him, but he seems to be zoned out.**

"**Riven? Riven!" I almost shout, while waving my hand in his face.**

"**Hm?" He simply replies.**

"**Riven, will you please tell me what you're thinking? You've been like this since we got here" I say to him, really hoping that he'll let me into his thoughts.**

"**Oh it's nothing Musa, don't worry about it" he says, and starts looking through other things. I grab his hand, getting his attention.**

"**No Riv, there's something bugging you and I want to know what it is" I say.**

"**Really Musa, it **_**doesn't **_**matter, just let it go" he insists, but I just can't, I need to know what it is. Doesn't he trust me?**

"**No Riven! It **_**does **_**matter, and I want to know what it is that you're thinking. What? Don't you trust me?" I ask persistently, giving him a sad, but honest look. He looks at me and sighs.**

"**Musa…what if I'm a bad father?" He asks, turning his head to look somewhere else.**

"**What? A bad father? Riven…why would you think that?" I ask totally bewildered.**

"**Because I…Musa I've told you what my father was like. And…look I just…" I just nodded seeing as how he struggled for words.**

"**You…don't want to be like him?" I say trying to complete his thought. He just nods. I then take his hand and lead him to a bench that there was in the department store.**

"**Riven, you have nothing to worry about. You are a great person, and I know you are going to be an even greater dad…greater than your father was. I can see it. Just the fact that you're worrying about the kind of father you're going to be…shows that you're going to do an awesome job" I tell him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. **

"**But…but what if I…" he starts but I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips.**

"**No 'buts' Riv, you'll be fine" I say to him, and he smiles a bit. I take my finger off and replace it with a soft kiss to his lips. When I move away, his smile grows wider, causing me to laugh.**

**End of Flashback**

"So, what'd you bring me?" I ask, laughing.

"You wouldn't imagine" he says grinning, "Pancakes, covered in maple syrup, with bread straight out of the oven and fresh strawberries" he says smiling. He knows what food does to me.

"Riven that sounds so good! Let me have it!" I shout happily, but he pulls the bag away.

"Only if I get a kiss first" he says grinning, I smile, kiss him faster than lighting and grab the bag. I open it right away and start eating. Riven just starts laughing, I smile but keep eating.

**Stella's POV**

"Morning Hun" I say yawning.

"Good morning sunshine" he says, though not as cheerfully as usual.

"…Everything okay?" I ask casually.

"Just fine", he answers with a weak smile.

"Brandon?" I ask, while he kisses my cheek and starts to get up.

"Hm?" he mumbles.

"You seem to be acting strange…are you sure there's nothing wrong?" I ask him, he just smiles at me, and shakes his head no, doesn't look too convincing.

**Sky's POV**

Just looking at Gabby now, playing on the floor reminds me of all we've been through. I laugh watching her play. Suddenly Bloom walks in with Miriam and Oritel right behind her.

"Sky, the girls just called, they said they'd like for all of us to get together this afternoon" she says.

"Well it sounds like a good idea, we haven't done that since…" my sentence just drifts off…it really has been a long time. Bloom seems to read my expression and simply nods, and smiles.

"This afternoon, at three on Earth" she says, picking Gabby up off the floor. "We should be ready to go by then". Suddenly my phone vibrates and I answer it excusing myself from the room, realizing who it was.

"Brandon?"

"Sky, they finally called me from the prison, you know what that means" he says, almost sounding shocked. I sigh.

"I knew it was only a matter of time", I tell him.

"So what should we do now? The girls need to know about this" he says sternly, and he's right. We have waiting so long for this…

"We'll do the only thing that we can and should…we'll tell them. This afternoon, we're all going to meet and it'll be the perfect time" I tell him.

"Alright, this afternoon. And I was thinking… since Eraklyon is one of the most important kingdoms, you and Bloom can announce it by tomorrow." He says which seems to me like a good idea. So we agree to our plan and hang up.

"Who was that Sky?" Bloom asks me as I walk back into the room.

"Oh it was Brandon, to confirm our meeting this afternoon", Bloom simply nods.

…**POV**

So that afternoon, they all met up at the park on Earth as they had planned earlier. And of course they were all happy to be together as a group again. Even some students, the teachers of Alfea, Ms. Faragonda, Professor Saladin, and were there.

**Sky's POV**

The moment had come to announce what we had planned. Brandon stood up and cleared his throat.

"Guys, Sky and I have something that we want to announce. It's…very important for us to do it being that it's probably the best news we've gotten in a while", he says, then looking over at me.

"Brandon's right…it really is the best news we've received ever since I can remember" I say.

"Well, what is it you guys?" Bloom asks us anxiously.

"We received a call from the prison this morning and…they informed us that Regina has been captured…it's all over you guys". At that moment, it was all quiet, until suddenly one of the girls started to scream of happiness and then so did everyone else. It was a great moment. It was like a weight that we had been carrying for so long was suddenly gone. I turn to look at Bloom.

"How do you feel?" I ask her. She smiles.

"Better than I ever have…I love you" she says, and with that, I kiss her gently on the lips.

…**POV **

My name is Gabriella, princess of Eraklyon and Sparx. And today, I am sixteen years old. I'm attending my first year at Alfea.

The story of the trix and Regina is one that all of our parents have told us. Of how they were finally able to defeat the trix, and how they were finally captured. Together, Alana (Stella's daughter), Melody (Musa's daughter), Lillian (Flora's daughter), Andrea (Tecna's daughter), Lana (Layla's daughter), and I are all best friends. Aside from Lana, Layla and Nabu had twin boys named Devon and Danny. Melody has an older brother named Jayden, and I have a younger sister named Vanessa Miriam, like my grandmothers. And all of us together, will defeat whatever evil comes our way. Because our parents were all once great fighters, who always fought for justice, and what was right. And today, we strive to do the same. Because the rest is up to us.

Hi everyone, happy late new year (I turned sixteen yay!!) I'm finally out of exams, so I was able to finish this chapter and end the story. I'm sorry if my updates began to slow down a lot. A lot of unexpected things have happened this year. And my life has changed so much that finding the time to write this story has been difficult. But now that I've finished this one, I'll be able to complete "A New Beginning, a Brandon and Stella story". Once again, I apologize, and hope that you all enjoyed reading this story. I will be updating my other story very soon, possibly tomorrow. So please review, tell me what you all thought. Take care and God bless you all, until next time,

XOXO

Smileystar : )


End file.
